Door to Darkness: Echo of the Heart
by Sailor Luck
Summary: Corisla was happy on Destiny Island with her friends Sora, Riku, Kairi, Sophia, and Tobin, her brother. Until a dark storm hits separating her from Tobin, Riku, Kairi and Sophia. Now she and Sora are some sort of Keyblade Wielder and have to travel the worlds with silly knight Goofy, wizard Donald, and young sorceress Nightsky in order to find there friends, oh and save the worlds.
1. Are You Ready?

**_Chapter 1_**

 ** _Are You Ready?_**

 ** _I've been having these weird thoughts lately…_**

 ** _Stuff I've felt like I've done before, but never did…_**

 ** _Like it's a memory, but I've never done it…_**

 ** _Is it a memory… or … a dream?_**

 _Little Corisla walked down the sandy shore as she held her mother's hand. Her mother had long dark red hair and lovely sea blue eyes. She wore a blue summer dress that stopped to her knees. Corisla had dark red hair as well but with yellow highlights in it with the same eyes as her mothers. She wore a red shirt and black shorts. She felt the sand run through her feet. "Mommy, where we going?" Corisla asked._

 _Her mother didn't answer at first. They stopped Corisla's mother let go of her daughter's hand and turned her body out to the ocean. Little Corisla looked up to her mother as her mother looked out at the vast ocean. "Can you be a good girl for mommy?" her mother asked not even turning back to her daughter. Corisla nodded. "Be a good big sister?"_

 _"_ _Yes, mommy," she said. Her mother placed her hands over her chest as she closed her eyes. Corisla looked worried with her mother. "Mommy?" she questioned._

 _Her mother opened her eyes and removed hand from her chest as small light was inside her hands. She kneeled to her daughter and handed it to her. "Use this light and let it help guide your heart and light your soul." Corisla nodded as she took the light in her hand. Her mother smiled and kissed her daughter's head. "Be brave my little sunshine."_

 _She stood up started to walk to the ocean. Corisla looked confused. "Mommy?" Her mother didn't turn as she walked in the ocean. Corisla started to look worried. "Mommy, you can't swim," she warned. Her mother kept walking deeper in. "Mommy!"_

 _Her mother finally turned to her daughter when half way deep into the water. "Be a better wielder than I could have ever been."_

 _Suddenly a giant wave started to rise up behind her mother. Corisla started to run towards her mother but suddenly felt something grab her ankle. She looked down to see darkness grabbing her. "I… can't… breathe," she struggled to say as the darkness started to drag her down._

 **"** **Don't be afraid…"** whispered a voice.

 _Corisla struggled more as it dragged her in deeper and covered her hand and mouth._

 **"** **Don't forget; you hold the world's mightiest weapon..."**

 _Soon the darkness started to cover her eyes seeing the last of her mother and then only seeing darkness._

 **"** **You help open the door…"**

* * *

Corisla slowly opened her eyes. She looked to see the sun and the ocean. She sighed. It was only a dream, but it felt so real. She sighed again as she turned and saw a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and wearing a navy blue Marin hat. "Boo," he said. Corisla screamed as she soon fell over from the tree branch she was sleeping on closing her eyes. The boy quickly looked down. "You okay, Coris?" he asked.

Corisla opened her eyes as she lifted and rubbed the back of her head, realizing she had landed safely to the ground. "Fine, Tobin," she answered. "I landed on something soft."

"Yeah, me," grumbled a voice from under her.

Corisla looked down under her and say a boy with silver hair with bright blue green eyes. He wore a vest that has a yellow collar and is yellow in the front and black on the sides and back, a vest has two black crisscrossing straps that go over his chest and on his upper back that is trimmed with white and has a white stud on each end. He also wore a black belt with a silver rectangular buckle high on his waist which secures his dark blue-gray pants, faced down on the ground. Corisla looked shocked and looked worried at the same time. "Oh, Riku! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Not till you get off," said Riku as he lifted himself up causing Corisla to fall off his back as Tobin laughed coming down the paupa tree. Riku rolled his eyes as walked over and offered his hand to help Corisla up. Corisla smiled as she grabbed his hand as he pulled her up. Corisla dusted herself off. She still had dark red hair with yellow highlights but in was much longer than she was a little girl causing her to put in a bun on top of her head but with still some hair stopping at the bottom of her neck. She wore as red tube top with a 5 blue dots on the top edge. She also had and blue baggy pants with top part midnight blue and legs black with black flat shoes. Riku soon folded his arms. "What were you doing up there?" he asked.

Corisla rubbed the back of her head as she laughed nervously. "Nothing," she said quickly. Riku just raised his eyebrow. She answered way too fast. Corisla just smiled "I was just... feeling the breeze."

Tobin sat on the base of the paopu tree and watched as he let his legs swing. "She was sleep," he said simply with smirk on his face.

Corisla turned and glared at her little brother. He wore a red sleeveless shirt with a black stride on the left side with a black short quilted vest that stopped at the top of his waist. He also wore a dark green haft pants, black shoes, and of course, a navy blue Marin cap. Tobin was 11 years old. Tobin was often what Corisla called "the little explorer."

"I wasn't sleep," she grumbled. Tobin smirked as she heard Riku chuckle. Corisla sharply turned back to Riku. "I'm seriously," she snapped. "This black stuff swallowed me up and separated me from…" she stopped herself avoid a look from Tobin "this woman," she forced out.

Riku looked at her with a suspicion but Tobin looked up interested. "Who was the woman?" he asked out of curiosity.

"No one you know," she said sternly. Their mother had left them when she was 6 years old. Tobin was about 3. She knew her mother left for a good reason but that didn't stop the pain of her leaving them. She never really told Tobin about her, but she preferred not to. The less he knew about her the better.

She could tell that Riku knew she was feeling tense so he scoffed as he picked up a log getting her and Tobin's attention "You're just as lazy as Sora," he said.

Corisla frowned as she glared at Riku. "I am not lazy," she stated as she folded her arms. "And especially not like Sora."

Riku rolled his eyes. "So are you two going to help with the raft or what?"

Tobin and Corisla looked at each other and then turned back to Riku with a smirks on their faces. "Or what." they responded in unison. Riku sighed and started to walk off. Corisla quickly followed behind as Tobin followed.

Corisla, Riku and Tobin walked to the edge of the beach to find Kairi and Sora talking. Sora was, of course, sitting on the ground as Kairi was near the water. Corisla smirked. Those two were always talking, it also helped that they liked each other, but the two would never admit. Sora had spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He wore large yellow shoes, a white and black over jacket as well as a red jumpsuit and a pair of white with yellow gloves with his signature crown necklace and crown chain. Kairi had auburn hair, crystal blue/indigo eyes, a pale complexion, and a necklace with a silver bead. She wore a white top with a black one underneath (the black one shows at her collarbone and at the hem) which slightly exposes her navel, purple biker shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also wore a black choker, a yellow wristband as well as a purple arm band on her left arm and a pair of bracelets on her right arm.

"Hey, you two are just going to leave without us?" Corisla voiced out. Sora and Kairi turned to the three of them.

Riku just sighed. "I guess I'm the only one working on the raft?"

Corisla turned and glared. "Hey! I've working just as hard as you!"

Riku turned to her and smirked. "Says the girl 'catching the breeze,'" he responded sarcastically. Corisla playfully whipped her hair at Riku as Tobin laughed. Riku turned to Tobin. "And you were wondering around island all day."

Tobin frowned and folded his arms. "No comment." Riku chuckled as he used his free hand on ruffled Tobin's head with hat still on his head. Tobin just chuckled as he shoved Riku away and fixed his hat.

Riku walked over to Kairi tossing Sora the log. Sora caught it but fell over. Riku placed his hands on his hips as bent down to Kairi's level. "And you're just as lazy as they are," he teased.

Kairi giggled. "So you've noticed."

"Hey," yelled a voice. They all turned the distant of the dock. A girl with light blue hair and purple eyes. She wore a light green dress that stopped at her knees and black sandals and wore a bell around her neck. She was about Tobin's age.

Corisla rolled her eyes she wouldn't be surprised that Sophia was late. She always was. "Nice of you to join us," Corisla said.

Sophia stopped as she was beside Corisla. She smiled and folded her hands behind her back. "Sorry, I over slept."

Kairi giggled. "I told you to set your alarm."

"I did I slept through it," she admitted. Tobin laughed. Sophia walked over to him and playfully pushed his hat over his eyes. "Shut up at least I tried."

Tobin smirked. "And missed most of the work. How convenient." Sophia just smiled as she scratched the back of her head.

Kairi sudden smiled as she got an idea. "I know! We can finish it together!" suggested as Riku sat beside Sora and Corisla sat on his other side of Sora. "I'll race you," she taunted.

Sora looked at Kairi like she was crazy. "Huh?"

Riku scoffed. "What?! Are you kidding?"

Corisla shook her head. "Nope," she said as she popped her 'p.'

Sophia and Tobin looked at each other than back at Kairi. "Retired," they said in unison.

Kairi giggled. "Ready," she started. "Go!" she yelled.

Sora and Riku exchanged looks with each other and quickly got up and ran across the beach. Corisla quickly got up after them. "You cheaters!" she yelled as ran after them.

Tobin quickly grabbed Sophia's hand and ran behind. "Wait! Restart!" he yelled but no one listen. Sophia just giggled as Tobin dragged her along.

Kairi ran behind them laughing as she did with the biggest smile on her face.

Corisla laughed as well as struggled to catch up with Sora and Riku as she always did. She looked at the sun as she did. This was her typical day on Destiny Island and she loved every minute of it.

* * *

Corisla sat on the raft after the race was over much to Sora's dismay as he lost… again. Kairi was knitting the sail as Sophia helped. Corisla looked out the sea. She loved this island on everything that came with it.

Corisla's mom moved to live with Corisla and Tobin moved to the island to live with their aunt, Hira. She soon met Sora and Riku as young children.

Riku was kind of the mature on of the group. He always seemed calm and cool. To Corisla, she enjoyed it. Even growing up, he always seemed to be the one in charge. She needed it especially when her temper went off and when it went off… it goes off.

Sora was more the like a second brother to her. He was defiantly less mature. He was playfully, but he would do anything for her. When they first met, Sora wanted to play with her right way and became friends right away. For Corisla, she and Sora were thick as thieves except for Riku who was thicker.

Kairi… Kairi was someone she was friends with and that she was jealous of. Kairi was the kindest person she knew. She had been adopted by the mayor a week or two after she moved there. And she quickly won the hearts of everybody especially Sora and even Riku. It did take a while for Corisla to get use to Kairi, but it didn't take long because of her friendly and fun attitude. She and Kairi were soon the best of friends.

Sophia was Kairi's adoptive sister as well as Corisla's. She was strange to say the least. Sophia came when Tobin was 5 years old. If anyone could define being energetic and lazy at the same time it was Sophia. She would always be late for everything but be so cheerful when she came around you would forget she was late. She always had a smile if she didn't she was serious, sick, or sad. She lived with Kairi, but Corisla is more of the sister type with her and the two were inseparable.

Tobin was become much like Riku but had Corisla's attitude. When Tobin started hanging out with them he would lag behind. Riku then told him that he had to work hard to keep up. Ever since then Tobin would work to catch up. He would always practice with Riku for fighting and even running. He still had a curious mind and would often wonder off, to which Sophia gave him the name 'little explorer'. He and Sophia were almost like best friends like Sora and Kairi. Though Tobin would never admit it. Tobin maybe getting tougher but he's still a little kid on the inside.

Corisla was… well in away Sora and Riku if they were combined into one person and was a girl. Like Sora, Corisla had a kind heart, energetic, and a bit easy going. She also thought especially being with Tobin, that she had to drive herself and others. But unlike Sora, she was not as naïve. She was quickly to get anger and didn't trust people so easily. Like Riku, she was a bit more mature than the other minus Riku. Though unlike Riku, she was easy going and often would want to let things go with the flow was shy most of the time, though the others never really saw her like that. Sophia use to joke when she was about 8 years old, that Corisla was the mother of the group. Corisla could only smile and chuckle, not knowing if she was right or wrong.

* * *

"Corisla," Sophia called. Corisla snapped out of her thoughts. Sophia was sitting beside her. Sophia gave Corisla her usual smile and then handed Corisla a needle and thread. "Kairi needs help."

Corisla huffed and turned head behind her to see Kairi sowing the sail while sitting on the raft. "Kairi, you know I can't sow."

Kairi stopped and looked at Corisla. "You don't have to do a lot. Just a few stitches."

Corisla sighed as Sophia giggled. "Alright, but I'm going to get poked." Corisla stood up and started sowing along with Sophia beside her. Corisla hated doing girl stuff so sometimes it was hard to hang out with Kairi. She was so glad Kairi wasn't a complete girly-girly or would be impossible to hang out.

"Ouch" Corisla cried as she got pricked a third time. Corisla stopped and glared at the needle. "I hate sowing."

Kairi and Sophia giggled. "It just takes practice," Kairi said.

Corisla sighed and then pretended to pout like a 5 year old girl. "I guess so but I still hate it."

Sophia just giggled and then smirked. "Just can't handle it like us woman can."

Corisla smirked and then lunged at Sophia. Sophia squealed as she jumped off the raft and ran away. Corisla fell on her stomach on the raft laughed as she picked herself up and followed. "Come back and fight like a woman!" Corisla yelled. Kairi just laughed as she watched Corisla chase Sophia. Corisla finally jumped and tackled Sophia causing Sophia to land on her stomach in the sand with Corisla on her back pinning her to the ground. Corisla laugh as Sophia struggled under her. "Not so womanly now?" she asked sarcastically.

Sophia struggled the started kick not even hitting Corisla. "Come let me up, Coris," she said. "Alright I take it back! Now let me up!" Corisla just rolled over and laid in the sand on her back and laughed. Sophia sat up a little and just laughed with her.

Kairi smiled and sighed. "You look so happy." she finally said. Corisla and Sophia stopped laughed and looked at the solemn Kairi. Kairi looked at them. "Corisla, you always look like you belong here?"

Sophia looked Corisla. Corisla looked confused but quickly shook it off and gave a smile. "Of course I belong here. This is my home." Corisla raised her eyebrow. "You don't feel at home?" she asked.

Kairi sighed and looked at the ocean. Sophia titled her head to the side. "You unhappy Kairi?" she asked.

Kairi don't turn back to them but shook her head. "I'm happy here, but sometimes I wish I remembered home." Corisla sighed as she sat up a little. She knew Kairi hid it but she did missing knowing what her old home was like. Kairi turned to Corisla. "What was your home like?"

Corisla was shocked by the question at first because nobody really asked her that. She always considered Destiny Island was her first home. Corisla thought. She looked at the ocean and gave a warm smile not even looking them. "It feels like a dream now, but what I remember is. We lived in acbuilding that looked like castle and their other people there but I can't remember their names." Corisla nodded and then to Kairi. "What I remember the most is I could see the stars."

Kairi smiled but her looked . "That sounds wonderful," she said.

Corisla smiled. "Don't dwell on it, Kairi," she said to Kairi's surprise.

Sophia nodded and stood up. "If you're happier than this is your home."

Kairi smiled and laughed. "Alright," she then held her finger up and shook it at Corisla. "But you two lazy bums still have to help with the sail."

Sophia pumped her fist. "Alright!" she cheered.

Corisla folded her arms and huffed. "I'm not sowing again, no way," she pouted.

Sophia placed her hands around Corisla's neck and leaning against her like she was hugging her. "Come on! Come on!" she chanted.

Kairi just laughed and soon Sophia and Corisla joined in the laughter too forgetting about the sail.

* * *

As the sunset, they all sat under the paupa tree. Riku leaned against the bottom on the tree. Kairi and Sophia sat on the right side of the tree while Sora and Corisla sat on the left. Tobin sat higher up. "So," Sora started. "Kairi's and Sophia's home is out there somewhere with Coris and Tobin's home too, right?" he asked.

"Could be," Riku answered. They all looked to Riku. "We'll never know by staying here."

Tobin nodded. "He's right you know. This place is too small."

Corisla raised her eyebrow. Tobin never mentioned it before but Tobin had always restrained being an explorer and all. Corisla smirked. "Says the little explorer still roaming the small island," she said jokingly.

Tobin turned and stuck his tongue out at her as Sophia and Corisla giggled at him. Sora then looked at Riku by leaning over. "But how far can a raft take us?" he asked getting back on topic.

Riku shrugged as he flung his hand up waving it off. "Who knows? If we have to we'll think of something else."

Kairi smiled. "So, suppose you get to another world?" she giggled in the middle. "What would you do there?"

Tobin though and then looked at the sky. "Explore every inch of it," he stated firmly. "Who knows what's in those?"

Corisla raised her eyebrow again. "Don't forget danger in that idea," she cautioned him. Tobin just looked unaffected by her warning.

Sophia looked at him with interest. "You're not afraid of being in a new world?" she asked Tobin. Tobin looked at her. Sophia shrugged. "I mean they are a lot of things we never knew. Aren't you afraid?" Tobin didn't answer but looked to the distance of the ocean. Sophia then looked at everyone else. "Aren't any of you afraid?" Sora and Kairi started to think. They were all silent.

Corisla actually thought about it. Was she afraid? She felt so excited to see what was out there, but the more she thought about she was also afraid of what was out there.

"Well," Riku started breaking the silence. "I haven't thought about what I'd do. It's just…" he stopped and thought. "I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are others worlds… Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So could have just as easily ended up somewhere else," He then turned to the others. "Right?"

Sora quickly laid back on the tree. "I don't know," he simply stated.

Riku quickly sat up. "Exactly," he stated. He started to walk a little farther up deep in thought. "That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing," Kairi looked at the sky thinking of what Riku was saying. "It's the same old stuff," Sophia looked at Riku with a puzzled look. Tobin looked at Riku with a small smile like he couldn't agree more. Corisla looked a little concerned for some reason but she couldn't put her finger on it. "So let's go."

Kairi looked at Riku in a bit of amazement. "You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" she asked in all seriousness.

Riku turned to Kairi with small smile. "Thanks to you, Corisla, Sophia, and Tobin. If you guys hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this."

Corisla looked at Riku's face. He seemed legitimately thankful. She even looked at Tobin and he seemed the same way. She knew Tobin looked up to Riku but this seemed like his own thoughts.

Riku looked at Corisla. Corisla snapped out of her thoughts and blushed a little as he looked at her with gratefulness. He nodded. "Thanks," he said.

Corisla looked nervous but answered. "No problem," she said unsure.

Kairi just looked him and nodded. "Your welcome."

The group stayed there for while till they all decided it was time to go home. Corisla walked beside Tobin. Corisla looked at the sky as she walked remembering her dream. " _Don't be afraid,"_ it said. Corisla couldn't help feel herself shake.

"You're nervous?" Tobin asked. Corisla was once again snapped out of her thoughts and looked to Tobin as they walked. Corisla didn't answer. Tobin looked at her as serious as could be. "I guess Riku are the only ones who want to go. Cause I'm not going to let anything hold me back," he stated.

Corisla jumped a little. "Tobin," she said softly.

Tobin then smiled and started running to the boats at the dock. "Beat you home, slow poke," he said as if what he said never happened.

Corisla quickly shook off and started running after him. "Wait up, you cheater!" she yelled as she ran after him. Though she couldn't shake her strange feeling inside.

* * *

Donald Duck walked through the castle halls. He seemed to be in a pleasant mood but it was just a normal morning greeting. He wore a navy blue high-collared jacket with sky blue lining and cuffs and wizard's blue hat. He finally stops at a large throne room door. Donald clears his throat and then knock on the door. A small door from the large door opened up and Donald scrolled inside. The door closed behind him. "Good morning, your majesty," he said as continued to walk not looking at the throne. "It's nice to see you this morn-" he quickly stopped noticing that the king was not there. "What!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Donald?" asked a sweet yet calm voice with depth and wisdom. Donald jumped. "Donald, is that you?" Suddenly a girl about maybe seventeen popped out from behind the throne. She had jet black in a ponytail with Crystal blue eyes. She wore navy blue tube top with black top skirt with red ruffles that just a little above her knees and brown cloak that hung on neck and black flats with flaps that hung off of it.

Donald jumped and pointed at her. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "And where's the king?"

The girl shook her head. "The king sent me," she explained. "I came here and he wasn't there I thought was he was with you."

Before Donald could respond, he heard something walk in. It was a yellow large dog. The girl smiled and walked the dog. "Pluto," she exclaimed and kneeled down to Pluto's level and patted his head. She smiled a full smile as she patted his head. She then stopped and looked to see the letter with the king's seal. The girl took the letter. She stood up and held it out as Donald quickly walked over and took the letter out of her. "It's from the king," she said. Donald opened the letter and read it over. The girl placed her hands on her hip. "Donald, what's it say?" she asked with curiosity. Donald blinked a couple of times and the quickly ran out of there like crazy. The girl quickly followed as best as she could. "Donald, wait! What did it say?!" she yelled as she ran after Donald quickly losing sight of him.

* * *

Donald ran outside as fast as he could to find Goofy as fast as he could. He needed to find Goofy and fast. Donald ran into the courtyard to find Goofy laying on the ground fast asleep. He wore a metal hat that resembles a knight's helmet, armor over his body, though most of it is on his left side, leaving his right side mostly exposed except for a metal armlet on his upper arm as well as the left and a metal glove on his right hand and a white glove on his left. Donald stood in front of him. "Wake up, Goofy!" he yelled franticly. Goofy was still sleep. Donald didn't have time for this. Donald cast as thunder on Goofy shocking Goofy awake. Goofy looked up dazed but turned to Donald with a smile. "Hey there, Donald," he waved. "G'morning."

Donald shook head. He didn't have time for this. "We've got a problem," he said. He his hand over the side of his mouth. "But don't tell anyone," he whispered.

Goofy didn't seem to be pay attention to Donald but seemed to be looking over him. "Queen Minnie?" he asked.

Donald shook his head. "Not even the queen," he said.

"Daisy and Nightsky?" he asked again.

Donald shook his head franticly this time. "No! It's top secret," he said.

Goofy looked over Donald more and waved. "G'morning ladies."

Donald looked confused and worried. "What?"

He turned to see Queen Minnie looking confused. She wore a gold tiara with a ruby, an elegant ball gown with short, ball-shaped sleeves, top of the gown is pink with red lining. The pink section sports a flower-like pattern inside circles that line the bottom. She wore another, salmon-colored layer underneath this, and a third, pleated, red layer under that, white gloves that cover her whole arms and a large, red bow on the back of her dress. Daisy cleared her throat as she placed her hands on her hip. She wore an ornate, sleeveless, violet ball gown with a high collar and a white, lace column of buttons going down the front. The abdomen of the dress is amethyst-colored, and the top half is lined with a tan, triangular pattern. The bottom of the gown is periwinkle-colored, with a white, wavy pattern separating the lower half from the upper, violet half. There is a pleated purple layer underneath the dress, visible in the front and long, white gloves over her four-fingered hands.

The girl, known as Nightsky folded her arms. "I told you to wait," she said smoothly calmly in 'I told you so' kind of voice.

Donald laughed nervously while looking embarrassed at the same time, realizing he has to now explain what happened to the King. It wasn't exactly good.

* * *

 __ **A/N: I had to rewrite correcting some grammar and add some stuff.**


	2. Don't Change

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _Don't Change_**

Corisla shot up from her bed. Corisla looked around her room. Her oval long mirror on the left side of her door. A small desk on her right in front of her bed filled with all her artwork and a closest behind her bed on the far left. Corisla sighed. "Just a dream," she sighed "about mom again." She looked out the window thinking. Why now was she thinking of her now?

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Corisla was snapped out of her thoughts. She turned the door. "Are you descant?" a voice called.

Corisla stretched and yawned. "Sure, go ahead," she said in the middle of her yawn. The door opened.

There was woman with dark brown hair and green eyes. She wore a green summer dress with black sandals. She folded her arms. "Well, look whose up," she said. "I was thinking you were sick."

Corisla looked at the woman with her eyebrow raised. "Hira, why are you up so early?" she asked.

Hira smirked as she placed her hands on her hip. "Coris, it's noon," she said.

Corisla's eyes widened. She looked at the clock on the nightstand beside her bed. And as clear as day it was noon. "I overslept!" she yelled as she pushed the cover and the sheet off her and nearly stumbled out of her bed. "Riku is going to kill me," she as she threw off her pajamas.

Hira raised her eyebrow. "By the way, what are you kids doing on that island?" she asked as Corisla quickly put on her undergarments. "You and Tobin come home so exhausted. You fall asleep as soon as you hit the pillow."

Corisla grabbed her shirt. She wanted to tell her aunt the trust but she would get so worried. So she and Tobin decided they would tell her at dinner tonight. She threw on her shirt. "You know kid stuff. You were a kid once," she then smirked as she put on her pants. "Or are you too old to remember?" she asked.

Hira frowned. "Alright smart mouth, what are you doing?" she asked.

Corisla put her in bun and then slipped her black flat shoes on her feet. Corisla then ran past Hira not even bothering to answer her question. "I gotta go I'm late already," she said as she ran down the hall and down the stairs.

Hira followed her and was close to down the stairs as Corisla opened the door. "Young lady," she yelled.

Corisla was already out the door. "Bye Hira," she yelled and ran down the pathway.

Hira looked as Corisla disappeared down the road. Hira sighed. "That girl's just like her mother," she sighed as closed the door. She walked the dresser. She pulled a heart shaped like necklace out. She held in her hands. "I hope not too much."

* * *

Corisla ran to the docks as fast as she could. She couldn't believe she overslept. She was just like Sophia. She looked to the boats to see Sophia sitting in her boat. Corisla sighed. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Corisla smirked. She whistled with her fingers. Sophia quickly sat up and turned. "Coris," she said with smile. She then raised an eyebrow. "Wait, why aren't you at the island?"

Corisla jumped in Sophia's boat. "I've got your disease."

Sophia giggled as she a grabbed the ores. "Disease?"

Corisla sat on the boat in front of Sophia. "The disease of oversleeping." Sophia giggled as she started rowing. Corisla sighed as she looked out at the sea. It endless flowed on. All Corisla though about was what Riku said. He was determined and Tobin was all for it, but it was somehow scary. "Sophia," she finally said still looking out on the ocean. Sophia hummed as rowed. "What do you think Tobin's like?"

Sophia chuckled. "I don't know," she said. "You should ask his sister."

Corisla finally turned. "Point," she sighed. "When he was 5, but now I don't know anymore."

Sophia nodded and then looked to the sea. She then looked at Sophia smiled. "Well, I'll tell you what he tells me?"

Corisla raised her eyebrow. "What's he say?"

Sophia smiled as she still keep rowing. "Stand back and watch me run! Stop me if you can!" Corisla just smiled as she started to laugh. Sophia just laughed with her all the way to the island.

* * *

Corisla sighed as she fell on the beach with the bag laying in front of her. Tobin walked over to her and folded his arms. "Slacking on the job again?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. Corisla lifted her head off the sand and glared at her brother.

Being late, she had the choice between sewing the sail or going back and forward from the market. Trying to avoid getting pricked again, she decided to get the supplies. She found it to be exhausting. She had been rowing back and forward three times. The salesman probably hated her right now. Her arm were sore and she still had work to do.

Corisla weakly held up the bag in front of Tobin while still on the ground. "Here, I got the water bottles for fresh water and 6 cheeseburgers."

Tobin quickly grabbed it and ran off. "Thanks!" Corisla slammed her face into the sand. "The lunch is here!" yelled Tobin as he ran to the almost finished raft.

Corisla looked up to see Sora standing in front of her this time. Sora laughed as he offered his hand. Corisla groaned as she gave Sora her hand and pushed herself up as Sora helped pulled her up. Sora chuckled. "This is what happens when you're late."

Corisla folded her arms. "It's never happened to me before." Sora just chuckled as he placed his hands behind his head. Corisla rolled her eyes and huffed like a little kid. "I blame the dreams."

Sora looked at her shocked as he lowered his hand. "What dreams?" Corisla looked a Sora confused seeing Sora looking serious. Why did he care and why did it get his attention? "What dreams?" he asked again.

Corisla shrugged. "Well, it was about my mom and some mighty weapon."

Sora pointed to himself. "The same," he admitted. "I mean minus your mom."

Corisla looked to Sora with interest. Now her new question was: Why is Sora having the same dream as her? But before she could speak Sophia interpreted. "Hey! Hurry up you two! Your burgers are gonna get cold!" she yelled from across the beach.

Corisla turned to Sora. Corisla smiled. Sora frowned. "Don't even-" he started.

Corisla admittedly started running across the sand. "Beat you there!" she yelled as she ran.

Sora quickly ran after her. "Now who's the cheater?!" he yelled, but the only response he got was her laugh as she ran.

* * *

Corisla wasn't really hungry as she stared at the ocean. The group was sitting and eating lunch on the close to finished raft. Riku sat at the far left of the raft. Sora sat next to him. Tobin was in between Sora and Corisla. Sophia was next to Corisla and Kairi was next to Sophia. She felt so uneasy like something was coming. She suddenly was broken from her feeling by a cheeseburger in her face. Corisla jumped back and turned to see Sophia holding it. "Eat," she order. Corisla was about to say no, but Sophia continued. "Eat it or stuff it in you," she said in a more joking term, but Corisla knew she meant it. Corisla sighed but smiled as she took the burger and bit into the burger. Sophia giggled as she went back to eating hers.

Corisla stopped eating and then turned to the sail. "We need to give it a name," she said the group turned to her. Corisla but it didn't bother turn to them. "I mean we're almost done and we haven't named it."

Tobin rolled his eyes. "It's a she," Corisla looked to him annoyed. "You call a boat a she," he then bit into his burger.

Corisla rolled her eyes. "Well technically it's a raft."

"Still a she."

"Know it all!" Corisla jokingly yelled.

"At least I know, dummy!" Tobin yelled in anger as he it was serious.

"Do want to know who'll pop you?!" Corisla yelled as she held up a fist this time in annoyance. Tobin glared at her and just bit into his burger. Corisla frowned. Tobin and she rarely got in fight especially not over this, but Tobin didn't seem like himself, but neither was she.

Riku turned to Tobin. "Lay off," he simply said. Tobin didn't look at Riku but glared at his burger. Riku was the only one to scold Tobin with a very real effect. Corisla thought: Was Riku defending her? Riku stood up breaking Corisla out of her thoughts and looked at the raft. "She does need a name." Riku looked at Corisla with a smile. "Well?"

Corisla looked with shock but quickly shook her head and gave a nervous smile, struggling to avoid a blushing. "You name it. I'm horrible at names," she said quickly.

Riku smiled and scoffed as he looked at Corisla. "Yeah right," he said. Corisla just smiled. Riku turned back to the raft, "Alright," he said as he thought. "Excalibur," he finally said.

Sora quickly stood up finishing his burger. "No way," he said. Riku turned to him a raised an eyebrow. "It has be original like… Waveslider."

Tobin rolled his eyes and turned across to Sophia. "Can't they agree on anything?" he asked sarcastically. Sophia just giggled.

Corisla turned to Kairi and Kairi turned to her. "The usual?" Corisla asked.

"The usual," Kairi responded.

The usual was created by Corisla, Kairi, and Sophia. It was race to see who would get the pick. It was created when Sora and Riku had 'battle' about where Sophia's birthday party. It ended with a pie fight, cleaning the bakery, and being too tired to even party. So the usual was created to settle those disputes.

"GOOOOD MORNING DESTINY ISLAND!" Corisla yelled like a radio announcer. Sora Riku stood at the edge of the cliff side. Corisla, Kairi, Tobin, and Sophia stood above them on another cliff side. "It is 1:30,"

"1:40," Tobin corrected.

"Quite," Corisla said without even turning to him. "And Sora and Riku are here to compete on who will name the ship!"

"Raft," he corrected again.

"Again shut up," she said again. She didn't have to turn to know Tobin rolled his eyes.

Corisla turned to Kairi and pointed to her. "Kairi, the rules!"

Kairi just giggled as she stepped up. "Alright, guys!" she yelled down. "The usual rules apply," she explained. She pointed to the across the island. "You can take any course you want but you both have to find the purple seashells at the other end and who brings it back here first is the winner."

Corisla cuffed her hands around her mouth. "You got this Sora!"

Tobin did the same still behind Corisla and Kairi. "Show him whose boss, Riku!" he cheered.

"Go!" Cheered Sophia. Tobin just looked at her. Sophia looked at him with her usual smile. "I don't need to pick a side." Tobin was going to argue but shook it off.

Kairi held up her arm straight up. "Alright, on my count," Kairi instructed.

 _"_ _Coris,"_ whispered a voice. Corisla stopped cheering and look around. Tobin and Sophia were still cheering. "Who's voice was that?" she asked but no one heard her. Corisla shook her head. It was just her imagination.

Kairi quickly put down her arm down. "Go!" she yelled. Both Riku and Sora started running.

* * *

They all started cheering as they as the two boys ran across the beach. " _Coris,"_ the whispered again. Corisla could no longer hear the cheering but that whisper. She slowly started walking away from the others. " _There is so little you know about this world or any other,"_ it whispered.

Corisla looked to see a figure in a brown cloak. Corisla looked around all she saw was darkness, yet she wasn't afraid. "I know enough," she said in calm voice. "I know enough to know you left me and Tobin on this one," she said. Her voice wasn't bitter or angry but it wasn't happy.

" _I never left you two, not really. At least, I didn't,"_ the figure whispered.

Corisla raised her eyebrow. This seemed off to her. "Mom?" she asked.

The figure chuckled. " _Oh you know so little,"_ it whispered. _"The door will open and then you will know all."_

Before Corisla could answer, the figure faded into the darkness. Corisla looked around. "What door?!" she yelled. She looked around for the figure. "Who are you?!" She suddenly fell to the ground by a strong force. Corisla closed her eyes as she struggled. "Get away! Get off me!" she yelled. She balled up her fist and tried to strike but something grabbed her wrist. "Mom! Help! Help! Where are you?!"

"Corisla, wake up! Wake up!" a voice that sounded like Riku. Corisla slowly started to open her eyes. The colors of her world had returned. She looked to see Riku on top of her.

Corisla froze. "Riku?" she asked in question. Riku quickly got up and pulled her up. Corisla looked at Riku unsteady. "Riku, what happened?" she asked.

Riku raised his eyebrow. "I was coming back to win but you stood there whispering to someone. I told you to move, but you started shouting like crazy. So I tackled you," he explained.

Corisla frowned and grabbed her head. What was that she saw? A vision? Madness? Corisla felt light-headed and she felt her cheeks burn but it wasn't from blushing. "Riku, I'm sorry."

Riku shrugged as he turned away a bit. "It's just a race. It's no big deal."

Corisla shook her head. She regretted doing that because that made her feel worse. "No because I have to ask you something."

"What?" Riku asked as he turned back to her.

Corisla started to sway. "Catch me," she whispered as she started to fall. Riku quickly caught Corisla.

Riku slowly put Corisla on her feet. Corisla looked weak. Riku felt her head. "You're hot," he said. He put her arm over his shoulder and he started to support her as he walked across the beach.

Corisla looked a little dazed. "Riku, where are we going?"

Riku continued walking. "You are going home," he said.

Sora soon ran over the edge of the cliff to drag to Riku, but just as he was about to say something. He saw Riku with Corisla holding her bridal-style. Kairi followed Sora and saw the same thing she covered her mouth in shock. Sora frowned but cuffed his hands over his mouth. "Riku, where are you going?!" he yelled.

Riku didn't even turn but answered. "Corisla's sick. I'm taking her home!"

Sora paused but quickly started running down and Kairi quickly followed. Tobin looked over the edge and didn't move for a minute. Sophia soon ran up to him. "What happened?" she asked worried.

Tobin shrugged. "Riku's taking Coris home," he said just staring.

Sophia looked at Tobin with her eyebrow raised. "Are you worried?"

Tobin looked at Sophia then back at the group. He saw Riku helping Corisla on his boat and Sora and Kairi helping her on it as well. Tobin balled his fist but quickly let it go. "She's got them."

Sophia looked confused. Why did Tobin seem so angry? Tobin smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's finish the raft."

Sophia looked at him confused. "Tobin?" she asked. Tobin didn't say anything but started to drag her away from the edge. Sophia couldn't help but turn back.

* * *

All Corisla saw was darkness till someone called out to her. "Come on, Coris," said a voice.

Corisla slowly blinked open her eyes. She looked up and saw a blur of a woman. "Mom?" she asked.

The figure was soon revealed to be Hira. Hira sighed. "Not even close, honey."

Corisla sighed as she looked around with her eyes. Her head was killing her and she was laying on something soft. "Where am I?" she asked.

Hira ruffled her hair. "You're at home in your bed and you are going to stay there," she ordered.

Corisla groaned. "What happened?"

Hira sighed. "Well, Sora, Kairi and Riku came in carrying you in a weak state and nearly giving me a heart attack." she started explaining. "We got you to bed, where you fell asleep instantly. Then one of them sat watching you for a few hours till I politely kicked him out."

Corisla sat up a little. "Let me guess, Sora," she said.

Hira shook her head. "No, but a close second," she answered. "It was Riku."

Corisla shot up. "Riku?!" she yelled, but quickly winced and held her head.

Hira giggled a little. "Yes and he looked worried," she said.

Corisla sighed. Riku was worried about her. Why? Great, now she felt like a damsel in distress. She hated that especially as kids when Sora and Riku both tried to make her a princess. She so glad when Kairi came around who didn't mind so much being the princess.

Hira started to laugh snapping Corisla out of her thoughts. "You're red as an apple, Coris," she stated. Corisla frowned in shock. She quickly grabbed her cover and placed it over her head. Hira giggled as she sat on the bed. "Coris," she urged. Corisla shook her head under the covers. "If you come out," she said. "I have something to give you." Corisla slowly grabbed the covers and gently pulled it off. Hira smiled and held up a necklace with a heart shaped metal. Corisla gave a widened smile and grabbed it. Hira smiled and laughed. "I thought you'd love it." Corisla giggled like a little girl as placed it around her neck. Hira sighed. "It was your mother's."

Corisla looked at Hira in shock. Hira nodded. Corisla gently touched the heart. "My mom's?" she asked.

Hira sighed. "She gave that to me and told me to give it to you when you were ready," she said.

Corisla felt little tears fall down her cheek. "Why?"

Hira sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Coris," she sighed. "That is something I can't say right now." Corisla was about to ask but Hira quickly hugged her. "Just promise me," Hira started as held her own tear back. "You won't leave your brother behind when you choose your path."

Corisla cried but nodded as all she could now think about that figure and her mother and how she was going to leave this island to finally find her.

* * *

 **Dear Donald,**

 **Donald, sorry for rushin' off without sayin' goodbye. And tell Nightsky, sorry for callin' and not meeting her. But there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"— the key to our survival. So I need you, Nightsky, and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction.**

 **P.S.**

 **Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal.**

After Minnie finished reading the letter, the Royal Library remained silent for a bit. Donald and Goofy stood front of the large library door at a kind of attention. Daisy stood a bit of a distance behind her from Minnie as Minnie stood in the center of the room, distort. Nightsky against wall near the door leaning against it with arms also on it with her eyes closed.

"What could this mean?" Daisy asked finally breaking the silence. Nightsky opened her eyes and looked to Minnie, who looked saddened but calm.

"It means," Minnie started. "We'll just have to trust the king."

Nightsky sighed. "Ah, Mickey," she said. "Where'd you go?" she whispered as she folded her arms.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's alright," Goofy said.

Donald stood up straight not mentioning that he was too worried about his best friend. "Your highness," Donald started and Minnie turned to him. "Don't worry, we'll find the king and this "key." Donald turned to Nightsky, who still had her arm folded leaning against the wall. "Nightsky, are you gonna—"

"Are you kidding?!" she asked pushing herself off the wall. She placed her hands on her hips. "Of course, I'm coming. The king's my friend too. I'm not gonna let him down," she said.

Minnie gave a sad but grateful smile as Daisy walked beside her. "Thank you," she said. "All of you."

Donald looked to Daisy. "Daisy, can you take care of the—"

"Of course," Daisy said before he could finish. "You guys be careful," she added.

"Oh," Minnie said as if she was startled. "And to chronicle your travels," she motioned her hand to the writing desk beside her "he will accompany you."

Donald looked at the desk in confusion. He the saw a small Cricket jump up and down. "Over here!" he yelled. He soon stopped jumping as soon as he was noticed. He wore a royal blue top hat with an orange band near the base, a red vest with a single, pink button on the front, a yellow ascot, a black blazer, and a high-collared white shirt. He also sported tan pants and yellow shoes with black tips. "Cricket's the name," he said. He then took off his hat and bowed to them. "Jiminy Cricket, at your service."

Minnie nodded at Jiminy and then to back to the others. "We hope for your safe return," she said. "Please, help the King."

Donald stood at attention with his hand over his heart. Nightsky stood at attention and nodded. She then looked surprised to see Goofy standing next to Daisy saluting. Nightsky sighed. "Oh boy," she sighed.

Donald quickly walked up and grabbed Goofy's arm. "You're coming too," he said and dragged Goofy out the library.

Nightsky sighed and then turned the desk, where Jiminy was. "Come on, Jiminy," she urged. Jiminy nodded and jumped on her shoulder. Nightsky soon ran off following Donald and Goofy.

* * *

They walked down the underground stairs to the hangar. Donald lead the way and Donald and Nightsky followed as Jiminy talked about his world.

"Gawrsh, Jiminy," Goofy said. "Your world disappeared, too?" he asked.

"It was terrible," Jiminy said remembering it while still sitting on Nightsky's shoulder. "We were scattered. And as far as, I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." Jiminy looked up at Nightsky. "Did your world disappear, Nightsky?"

Nightsky thought careful and shrugged gently. "Don't think so," she said. "I went off training so I think they're okay," she said a bit unsure. Jiminy didn't say anything else seeing the subject was uncomfortable.

Donald slightly looked back. "Goofy? Nightsky?" he asked.

"I know, I know," she said in awry childlike tone.

Goofy thought for a minute and then realized what Donald was talking about. "Oh, right," he said. "I gotacha. You mean while we're in other worlds we can't let on where we're from."

Nightsky nodded not even turning around. "Right," she said.

"We've gotta protect the world border," he added.

Nightsky raised her eyebrow. "Border?" she questioned, now honestly confused.

Donald rolled his eyes not stopping or turning back. "Order," he corrected.

Goofy nodded and smiled. "Right," he said. "World order." He then laughed as Nightsky giggled as well as Donald sighed exasperated.

* * *

They finally entered the hangar as Donald spoke into the speaker. "Hello up there?" he said. "Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready."

In just a few seconds, a large mechanical hand came do and first grabbed Goofy upside down and Donald the same. Nightsky, thankfully was grabbed by her hood and placed in a very colorful ship called the Gummi ship.

"Get ready," Donald said as he took the driver's seat of the ship.

Nightsky was about too but, she suddenly heard barking. She quickly ran to the ship's door and opened it. She was quickly tackled by Pluto. She gasped at first but quickly turned to giggles as she was licked. "I guess we can't leave you behind, huh boy?" she asked but it was more of a statement as continued to laugh.

As the ship was about ready to launch, Donald look out the window to see Minnie and Daisy watching. Donald put up a confident thumbs up and winked. The ship started to raddle and shake as it started up as the door opened.

Donald pointed to the open door. "Blast off!" he yelled.

But instead there was arrow pointing down. Nightsky raised an eyebrow. "What on—" but before she could finish. The ship started falling downwards.

The whole team screamed as they Gummi ship tossed and turned down the hole. The gummi ship soon came out of the bottom of the world and soon the ship blasted off through the sky.

* * *

It was sunset on Destiny Island as Corisla stayed in the bed reading a book. Suddenly heard her door open. She put down her book to see Sophia smiling at her with her usual smile. "Hey Coris," Sophia said as she ran to her bed side.

Corisla let go of the book and ruffled her hair. "Hey," she said. "If Sora, Riku, Kairi, or Tobin sent you to see if I was okay to go to tomorrow tell them yes and right at 12:00 p.m."

Sophia nodded. "Cool," she said and sat on the bed. "But that's not why I came." Corisla raised an eyebrow. Sophia looked Corisla. "Tobin's changed, hasn't he?" she said.

Corisla shrugged. She knew Sophia was poking at the fact Tobin was different to her, but even she didn't know how Tobin was changing. "Well, he's growing up," she then smiled and again ruffled Sophia's hair as the Sophia giggled. "So have you."

Sophia then looked serious dropping her smile. "He's not Tobin anymore," she said softly. "And it scares me sometime. He's not the friend I liked."

Corisla didn't say anything for a while. She couldn't say her brother wasn't different. It sometimes scared her that the boy who would work hard just to play with the older kids is acting like someone she never knew. "Leaving is a change," Corisla finally said.

Sophia nodded. "I was scared too," she admitted. Sophia then put her usual smile back on. "And then I remembered, you guys would be with me." She then grabbed Corisla's hand. "Promise that you won't change and if I get lost or even Tobin or anyone gets lost. You will find them and me." Before Corisla could respond, Sophia held up her finger, "You gotta promise."

Corisla sighed and gave a tried smile. "I promise."

Sophia smiled and nodded. She hopped off the bed. "This gonna been fun." Corisla nodded as Sophia just twirled around and Corisla laughed.

Unknown to them, Tobin was outside the door. He had an emotionless face. He balled up his hand in a fist. He then let it go. He walked to his room and slammed the door. He slowly walked to his window. He was changing whether they liked it or not and he was going to keep changing; till he gets what he wants.


	3. The Storm

**_Chapter 3_**

 ** _The Strom_**

Corisla laid in her bed as she was tossing and turning her head. Her dinner tray on her right side on her nightstand and the book she was reading on her stomach open. "Mom? Mama?! Where are you?! How can I—" Corisla moaned as she tossed her head even more. "No! No! Mom!" Corisla quickly sat up as thunder crashed. "No!" she screamed. She started to breathe rapidly. She looked around her empty and dark room. She gently touched her new necklace. "Mama," she sighed with sadness. "Why are you trying to talk to me now?" she asked herself. Her mom was so real and yet not. Why was this happening to her?

She suddenly heard thunder crash again. She groaned. "Great, how am I going to sleep now?" she asked herself again sarcastically. Suddenly her eyes widened with a realization. "Oh no the raft!" she yelled as quickly kicked off her covers and got out of bed. She quickly opened her door and ran down the hall. She had to get Tobin. He might want to help, in fact, she might need his help. Corisla quickly knocked on his door. "Tobin!" she called. No answer. Corisla raised her eye brow, normally he would answer. Even if he was sleep, he was a light sleeper. "Tobin?" Still no answer. She then grabbed the door knob and turned it. The door opened. She peeked in. "Tobin?" she called again. She looked around the dark room as the lamp near his bed was on to reveal an empty bed with tossed covers. Corisla stared at the empty bed shocked. Where was he? He wouldn't have left without getting her? Or would he? Corisla shut the door. She stood there. Where was he? Corisla then felt something pulling her to the island. He was there. He had to be.

Corisla ran to her room and closed her door. She looked out her window to see the storming island. She balled up her fist. She promised no one would be left behind. "Here we go," she whispered mostly to herself and she made one step she was not afraid at least for the moment.

* * *

Hira quietly walked up the stairs. It was so quiet up there. They must have been sleep. Hira quietly went Corisla's room to pick up her dinner tray. She slowly opened the door. She looked inside and her eyes quickly widened. The bed was empty! "No," she whispered in shock. She then looked to the window and it was wide open! Her fear only increased. "No! No!" she yelled. Then something else came to her mind. "Tobin!" she yelled and quickly exited the room and ran to Tobin's room. She opened the door and the same thing: no child and an empty bed. "No," she whimpered as tears formed. "Not again." Hira quickly rushed down the stairs. "I have to get them back." She quickly ran to the front door. Then wind blew powerfully in her face. She struggled as she walked outside struggling to walk against the wind. "CORISLA! TOBIN!" she yelled over the wind. Without warning, the wind blew so strong that it pushed Hira back into the house. She landed roughly on the floor as the front door slammed shut. Hira didn't bother to move. She closed her eyes as she silently cried. "Zaria. Danica," she whimpered. "Protect them," she begged. She didn't move but cried on the floor. It was happening again.

* * *

Corisla struggled as she ran for the dock to the boats. She grumbled to herself as she pushed through the powerful wind. "This was the worst idea I've ever had," she mumbled, but to be honest she didn't mean it. "Hira's going to kill me and Tobin," she said. She meant that.

She slowly looked up and then saw the docks. Her eyes widened. She saw Sora in his row boat about to set sail. "Wait!" she yelled as ran as hard as she could. "Sora! Wait!"

Sora looked up and saw Corisla running towards him. "Corisla, what are you doing here?" he asked as she stopped and panted.

Corisla looked up as she panted. "Same…. reason… I bet… you're here," she said as she panted. "I wanted make sure the raft was safe. I went to get Tobin to see if he wanted to go but he was already gone," she exclaimed. "Now I'm more worried about him than that raft. I have to see if he's okay."

Sora gestured his hand to tell me to get on the boat. "Well come on," he said. Corisla quickly jumped on to Sora's boat and Sora started rowing. Corisla could help but turn back to home she frowned as the floated further and further away. Sora looked up as he rowed to see her face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Corisla didn't even turn toward him. "I feel like," she started. "I can won't come back toward her or home."

Sora kept rowing not looking at her. "Sure, we'll come back," he said into his "Sora" voice.

Corisla only gave a small nodded as she continued to look at the main island. She still felt uneasy about coming back as the main island disappeared.

* * *

Sora finally stopped rowing as they floated near the dock of the island. Corisla looked up to the sky to make sure and gasped in shock. "Sora!" Sora looked at her. Corisla pointed up to the sky.

Sora looked up and gasped at what she saw. It was large dark vortex about with red, yellow, and orange swirl. "What's that?"

Corisla looked at Sora with her eyebrow raised as she turned from the sky to Sora. "Do you really want to know?!" she asked sarcastically. "Let's just find Tobin and go home." Sora gave a quick nodded. She and Sora both jumped on the dock. Corisla cuffed her hands around her mouth. "Tobin! Tobin! Where are you?!" she yelled.

Sora looked to the left of the docks. "Look," said Sora to Corisla. Corisla turned to the left are well and saw 4 other boats. "Riku's boat. And Kairi's!"

"That's Sophia and Tobin's boat too," said Corisla. Corisla stared at the boats. Sophia hated storms. She was terrified of them. The only person who she would go through a storm with was Tobin. That made her worry even more why would Tobin drag Sophia through her this? That wasn't like him at all. Corisla looked at Sora. Sora gave a quick nod knowing what she meant: find them and get out.

Sora and Corisla turned forward but stopped as some type of black creatures started coming out the ground. It had yellow eyes. They were the ones from her dream! Both quickly stepped back as Sora gasped as Corisla gave a small scream.

"Those are things from my dream!" said Sora.

"Oh good you see them too," said Corisla in a nervous sarcastic tone. "Why couldn't these things just stay in our head?!"

"Coris," said Sora as he turned to her. "You stay here and I'll go find them."

Corisla turned to Sora and glared. "What?!" she exclaimed. Corisla looked behind her and saw two toy swords on the ground. She quickly picked them up and tossed one to Sora. "I said nothing about leaving you or the others behind." Corisla held up her toy sword. "But I will be behind you in this fight."

Sora gave small smiled and nodded. "Alright, let's go." Said Sora.

Sora and Corisla slashed through the black creatures, but no matter how many times they did; they kept coming back. Corisla panted as she stood her stance behind Sora. "Why can't…. these things… stay down?" she panted.

Sora didn't even turn as he slashed another black creatures. "What are these things?" he asked.

Corisla looked around for more black creatures. "I'll ask them later," she said sarcastically. She then looked up to the paupa tree and two figures standing there. The larger figure had silver hair! The smaller figure wore a cap; a navy blue Marin cap! "Sora, I think I see Tobin and Riku!" she exclaimed.

Sora turned gently pushing Corisla to the side and looked to see for himself. "Come on!" Sora said as he ran across the bridge ahead. Corisla quickly followed behind him. She wanted just to get Tobin and the others and go home. She couldn't help feel that… it wouldn't be that easy.

* * *

Sora stopped after reaching the land where the paupa tree was Corisla beside him. Tobin was a bit of distance away from Sora and Corisla as well as Riku. "Tobin?" she asked. Tobin didn't answer.

"Tobin, are you okay?" Sora asked. He still didn't answer.

Corisla shook her head in anger. Why wasn't he answering? "Where's Sophia?!" she yelled. "I know she wouldn't go without you?!" she yelled.

Tobin didn't turn but scoffed. "Of course, you would ask about her," he said. "Rather have her."

Corisla raised her eyebrow. "What?!" she yelled. Tobin didn't turn and didn't answer.

Sora knew they didn't have time and Tobin wasn't answering. Maybe Riku would. "Riku, where's Kairi and Sophia? We though they would be with you two."

Riku didn't turn from looking out into the darkness. "The door is open," he said quietly.

Sora looked confused. "What?"

Corisla glared at the two. They weren't making any sense. "Tobin. Riku. We need to go now!" She yelled.

Riku finally turned. "The door has opened! Now we can go to the outside world."

Tobin as well finally turned. "He's right. We don't need a raft! We can just go!"

Corisla wanted understand but she couldn't. What door? This was something she couldn't grasp. "Please, you two don't make any sense."

Sora was just as confused but stayed focus on his original task. "We gotta find Kairi and Sophia!"

"They're coming with us!" Riku yelled.

Sora stepped back in shock but gave a small glare. Corisla was shocked but slow stepped forward. "Tobin. Riku," she said in begging voice. "We don't understand. It's not right."

Tobin stepped toward his sister but she couldn't help but take one step back. "You don't get," he said. Corisla nor Sora answered. Tobin pointed up to the dark vortex. "That's the door. This is our chance!"

Corisla shook her head. "We had a plan! The raft! This is not our chance! Not through there!" Tobin only glared and if looks could kill she'd be died. He looked hurt but he looked more angry than hurt. "Tobin," she whispered. He just glared that same glare.

"He's right," said Riku. Corisla put her focus back on Riku. "but once we step through, we might not be able to come back," said Riku. Tobin turned back to Riku. "We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back."

"Riku," Corisla whispered but loud enough for him to hear. "They're still another chance."

"This may be our ONLY chance," Riku responded as he looked to the darkened sky. "We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku looked at the three people in front of him. Riku held out his hand as if he was offering something.

Tobin started walking toward Riku. Corisla quickly grabbed his shoulder stopping. "Tobin, you are not going anywhere near that!" she ordered.

Tobin didn't even turn he quickly got away from her grip. "I knew it," he said as walked toward Riku.

Corisla heard it, it wasn't her little brother. Corisla was hurt more than anything. "Tobin," she whispered.

Sora could see this, but he knew now Tobin wasn't going to listen to her. He was going to listen to Riku. "Riku," he started.

Suddenly a dark portal came up and swirled under Riku's feet as well as Tobin's. Soon the darkness started consume them and neither of them moved. Corisla and Sora looked in horror. "TOBIN!" she yelled worry and fright. Sora rushed over to reach Riku and Tobin. Corisla was about run and get him as well but something garbbed her feet. She looked down it was his dark portal it had spread and was trying to consume her. She struggled to get out. She looked up to see Sora having the same problem as he struggled to reach for Riku. She soon started sinking in the dark portal. "Sora!" she called out. Sora slightly turned to see her struggling. He looked to Riku and Tobin who were willingly sinking into the darkness. He then turned back to Corisla he then reached for Corisla as they both started sinking deeper and deeper. Both gave one last struggle and grabbed each other's hand. Then all was darkness.

* * *

It was all dark. She felt as if no matter if she closed her eyes or left it open. She still be in this dark dream, but she did feel Sora's hand at least she wasn't alone. She kept her eyes open hoping see Tobin or Riku. She had to. Suddenly she saw a bright light and then it grew bigger and bigger till it was blinding. She closed her eyes to block it out.

She slowly opened her eyes to see the ground with her hand planted on it. She was back. She quickly looked up to see if Sora was still there. As soon as she did, she looked in awe. She saw was okay but in his hand was a blade that looked like a key. Sora looked amazed himself. "Sora," she whispered in awe.

Sora turned to Corisla and offer his free hand to help her up. "Coris, are you okay?" he asked.

Corisla garbbed his hand and started to stand up. "I'm fine," she answered. "But what is that?" she asked as she pointed to the key.

Sora looked at the weapon in question. "I think a… keyblade," he answered unsure.

Corisla looked at it. "How did I know you would say that?" she asked. Sora looked at her about to respond. Corisla held her hand up in surrender. "I'm serious," she said.

Sora then looked at the paupa tree. She then followed his gaze. No one else was there but her and Sora. Corisla felt as if tears were going to form. Her little brother was gone, who knows where.

Sora placed his hand on her shoulder. "Corisla," he said. "I'm sure they're fine. We still have to find Kairi and Sophia." Corisla looked down and nodded.

Sora led the way as Corisla reluctantly followed behind. Sora was across the bridge She stopped as one of the black creatures appeared in front of her. She gave small scream as she back away from the creature. "Sora!" she screamed.

Sora turned to see Corisla was trapped by the black creature. Sora ran back with his weapon in hand. Sora quickly sliced the black creature and it did not come back. Corisla looked at Sora, who gave his usual smile at her.

Corisla looked at him. "I would say my hero," she said. "But I'll wait till my pride come back."

Sora turned back as he looked at the hole in the ground. Corisla and Sora remembered that as the Secret Place. It was where Sora, Corisla, Kairi, and Riku would go to hang out. "I think Kairi and Sophia might be in there."

Corisla nodded. "Then let's go," she said. Sora than ran across the bridge. Corisla followed behind.

* * *

They made it to the entrance. Sora turned to Corisla before the entered the Secret Place. "Be careful," he said.

Corisla shrugged. "Good because I was planning to be un-careful," she said. Sora just gave a quick smile and led the way.

Corisla was about to follow till she heard a voice. " _Corisla,"_ said a young voice.

Corisla quickly turned away from the Secret Place. She knew that voice. "Sophia?" she questioned. She looked down on the beach to see a small figure. "Sophia!" she yelled. She quickly away from the Secret Place and down to the beach.

Corisla made it to the beach. The girl light blue hair flowed in the wind. Corisla smiled. She knew it was Sophia. "Sophia!" she yelled in excitement.

The girl figure slowly turned to face Corisla. It was Sophia but she was frowning as if she was sick. Her eyes looked blank. Corisla frowned this was not Sophia at all. "Sophia?"

"Corisla…" she said weakly. She reached hand out. Corisla got a little closer. " _It hurts…_ " she whispered.

Corisla walked closer. "Sophia, I'm here," she said. Sophia suddenly started to fall as if she was fainting. Corisla quickly ran to catch her. Corisla held her hands out to catch her but as soon as Sophia hit her hands and Sophia faded away. Corisla looked at her hands. "Sophia?" she questioned as if she was going to come back. Suddenly the ground rumbled. Corisla quickly turned back to the Secret Place. "Sora!" she yelled. Suddenly dark wind blow out of the entrance and towards her. Corisla shield her face with her arms, but the wind was too strong. She quickly flew into the air and she screamed as she did. Then all went dark again.

* * *

Corisla felt herself land roughly on the ground. She opened her eyes. She looked to see Sora struggling to sit up. "Sora!"

Sora turned to Corisla. "Coris!" he yelled. "Are you okay?"

Corisla slowly nodded. She was upset about Sophia but didn't really want to talk about it. She then looked to Sora. "Where's Kairi?"

Sora looked down defeated as he stood up. Corisla quickly joined him as fast as she could. "She faded," he said "She faded away right through me."

Corisla wanted to comfort but now was not the time. "Sora," she said. "We have to get help." Sora about to respond but the ground shook again. The two struggled to keep their balance. The rumble caused the two to look over the edge. The two's eye's widened as all they saw was a dark vortex underneath. "Okay, strike getting help," she said nervously.

The two turned to a giant dark creature. His eyes were yellow like the other creatures, this one was large and tentacles on top of its head. Sora summoned his keyblade. He turned to Corisla. "Corisla, stay back!" he yelled.

Corisla frowned. She didn't move but took out her wooden sword. "Get it through your head!" she yelled. "As long as, I am here I am going to fight! I'm not letting anymore people disappear!" Sora looked at her with thankful smile. Corisla gave a tired smile. "I guess you're stuck with me."

Sora nodded. "Yeah."

They turned back to the creature in fighting stance. "Let's teach this thing how to not mess with our island!" Corisla yelled.

Sora charged first at the big creature. Corisla was about follow but the little black creatures surrounded her. Corisla growled. "This for taking my brother and my friends away!" She attacked the creatures and even if they kept hitting them, but she couldn't do this endless battle forever. She looked slightly to see Sora hitting the monster's hand. "Come on Sora," she whispered. "I can't do this much longer." She sliced another creature before falling to the ground in exhaustion. She looked up to see creature about to pounce on her. She held her toy sword in front of her and closed her eyes as she turned away ready for the pain. She waited. She felt nothing. She opened her eyes again as she turned forward. They were gone.

She looked to see Sora as his weapon disappeared. He turned Corisla. Corisla gave a sideways smirk as he ran to her. Sora held out his hand to her and Corisla quickly grabbed it and stood up as Sora helped her. Corisla still exhausted just looked at Sora and gave him a thumbs up. Sora just smiled back. Suddenly the wind got stronger again. Corisla was quickly lifted into the air and screamed as she did. Sora quickly grabbed her hand.

Suddenly Sora felt himself lift into the air as well. He quickly grabbed on to a large piece of wooden derby still in the sand. Corisla held his hand. "Don't let go!" she yelled.

Sora held on to her hand tighter as well as. He couldn't lose another friend! "I won't!" he yelled.

His hands holding the derby was slipping. He struggled to hold it tighter, but the wind was too strong. His hand holding the derby slipped. The two flew into air still holding hands. They screamed as they flew into the dark vortex. Soon Corisla's hand started to slip. She struggled to hold on to him tighter, but it was all too much. The two hands slipped from each other. "Sora!" she yelled as flew away from him to left.

"Corisla!" Sora yelled as he flew away to the right.

Corisla soon watched her friend fly away from her. She looked down to see her island the home she loved disappear into the darkness. She soon her vision started to fade to darkness. She lost her brother, her friends, and now her home. Soon it all went dark. That's seemed like all she had left, darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Please if anyone has an advice on writing action scenes. Your advice is welcome!**


	4. Unwanted Power and Strange New Friends

**_Chapter 4_**

 ** _Unwanted Power and Strange New Friends_**

Nightsky had never seen a town like this, but then again in all her life she had only been to three worlds: her home, where she trained, and the King's home. It just amazed her that more were different from the rest. Nightsky quickly bumped into Goofy's back, causing her to stumble back a little and break from her thoughts. "Ow, Goofy," she moaned. Goofy hummed in a bit of realization of something string up at the sky. Donald seemed to notice and turned to see why Goofy wasn't moving. Goofy pointed up and both Nightsky and Donald looked up as well; then were shocked to see what Goofy saw.

"Look at a stars goin'," Goofy said. They watched the star and sure enough blinked out.

Nightsky frowned in worry. "The King was right," she said sadness.

Donald just looked at back at Goofy and Nightsky. "Come on. Let's hurry," he said.

Goofy and Nightsky nodded. Donald lead the way as Goofy and Nightsky followed. Nightsky stopped as noticed a flashing sign that read _"Traverse Town."_ Nightsky finally realized. This was her first real mission since she left her home and left to train in magic. She also left the weight of she left home and now worlds were disappearing. She wondered if…

She suddenly felt someone in the back nudge her forward. She quickly turned around to see Pluto nudging her forward. She smiled. "Alright, boy. I'm going," said Nightsky. She turned forward and to catch up with Donald and Goofy.

Donald folded his arms, already annoyed with no results. "Where's that key?!" Donald asked.

Nightsky thought for a minute. "We just got here," she reminded Donald. "I haven't seen or heard anyone."

Donald didn't really answer, he just mumbled angrily. Nightsky just looked around hiding a chuckle ignoring it. As they continued walking, Goofy looked to Donald and Nightsky "Hey, ya know maybe we ought to go find Leon."

Nightsky smirked. "That is the best way to find the key," she said, more to the fact of annoying Donald.

Donald said not a word but his face said it all. The three climbed up some small stairs to the house like building causing the paths to spilt into two paths. Donald angrily took the right path as Nightsky followed.

Goofy stopped about to go the left noticing Pluto was sniffing around that way. "Uh Donald, Nightsky," said Goofy. Nightsky turned while Donald continued angrily walking down the right path. "Ya know," Goofy pointed to the left. "I betcha that—"

"Aw, what do you know ya big palooka?" said Donald waving Goofy off as he continued walking.

Goofy continued to look where Pluto was going off to. Nightsky curiously walked back to where Goofy was and looked down there too. It was a dark alley way. She honestly barely see Pluto anymore. "What do I know?" Goofy asked. Nightsky just shrugged. "Hmmm…," Goofy thought. "Come on Pluto," Goofy called. He then started to walk away to follow Donald.

Nightsky stood there for a minute wondering why Pluto didn't come. "Pluto! Pluto, come back!" she called again. Pluto still didn't come back. Nightsky sighed and quickly ran off to catch up with Donald and Goofy. Pluto could take care of himself, right now she had a mission: to held Donald and Goofy find the Key and then find the King

* * *

Corisla never remembered her bed being so hard. She slowly opened her eyes. She saw strange looking buildings nothing like the ones on Destiny Island. Corisla rolled her eyes. "I gotta stop rolling out of bed," she mumbled sleepily. She closed her eyes again. Suddenly she heard a loud crash. Corisla quickly state up eyes wide open. "Okay not a dream," she said surprise. Corisla slowly stood up and looked around. She slowly stood up looked around. "Okay, where am I?" she asked herself. She then rubbed her head. "And what hit me?" she asked more herself.

"HELP!" yelled what sounded like a little boy's voice. Corisla quickly looked around from the voice. "Leave me alone!" She then looked to her left, realizing it was coming from out of the alley. She quickly ran out of alley to see the trouble. She finally exited the alley way to see two paths. "HELP!" She quickly turned to the right. She saw those black creatures again surrounding a boy a little older than Tobin. He had off black hair and Ivy colored eyes. He wore a black plant and saggy green pants that stopped above his ankle and oddly enough he was bare foot and the right foot looked badly bruised. He was holding a brown sack close to him. "You can't have it!" he yelled.

"Run!" yelled Corisla.

The boy turned to her. "I can't run! I hurt my foot!" he responded.

Corisla started to run towards him. "Hang in there. I'm coming!" she yelled. Suddenly the one of the creatures jumped ready to scratch the boy. The boy closed his eyes and screamed in fright. Corisla frowned. She couldn't let him get hurt just like she lost Tobin, Sophia, Riku, or Sora. She ran in front of the boy and held her arm up and the black creature scratched her right arm. Corisla groaned in pain. Boy slowly opened his not feeling any pain. He saw Corisla covering him. Corisla gave the boy a smile. "Congratulations. You just got saved by the best girl in this town." The boy gave a weak smile. Corisla stood a turned the black creatures. This was the stupidest idea she has ever had, but somehow she also felt smart wasn't what she was thinking. This time the gang of black creatures jumped all at once. She closed her eyes bracing for impact. Suddenly her body felt strange but good. She felt no pain. She slowly opened her eyes and it quickly widened to see what was in her hand. He was giant key like Sora had except this was different: the large handle was blue like the ocean, the chain off of it was shaped like a star, and the tip of the key was shaped like a star as well. She looked up to see all the black creatures gone. Corisla stared at it as she moved it a bit.

The boy looked amazed as well as his smiled widened. "That's awesome!" he yelled.

Corisla stared swiping it around. "You and me, have different definition of awesome," she said still looking at her knew weapon. She swiped it in the air again but this time it disappeared in a twinkle of light. Corisla turned to the boy and held out her hand to him. The boy grabbed it and started to slowly stand up still holding his brown sack. "How's your foot?"

The boy shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I can't really run but I can walk." Corisla nodded. "Thanks by the way," he with a smile. "My names Barit."

"I'm Corisla," she responded. "Hey, I was wondering. Have you seen anyone besides me around here?"

Barit shook his head. Corisla sighed in despair. Maybe she was the only one who made it off the island. "You're new here, aren't you?" Barit asked.

Corisla placed her hands on her hip. "How'd you guess?" she asked sarcastically.

Barit ignored it. "New people come here a lot. Maybe they're around town."

Corisla nodded. "Thanks," she said. "Can you show me around?"

Barit sadly shook his head. "Sorry, I have to fixing something," he said. He then held up his brown sack to her. "This is full of the parts I need."

"Are you sure you can get home safe?" asked Corisla.

Barit nodded. "Yeah," he responded. "I'm not that far from where I'm going." He smiled and then started walking away.

Corisla couldn't help but smile; it felt right using her new weapon to save that boy. Now she had to use it to find her friends.

* * *

Corisla slowly placed herself against a wall with her new weapon in hand, exhausted. "Oh," she sighed. "Where you guys?" she silently asked yourself.

She had been looking all over town for any sign of her friends but none appeared. All she has seen is people from this town and black creatures moving all over the place like a swarm. She left worse knowing that she was alone on this world and her friends and brother could be somewhere else far away.

Corisla slowly stood up. "Maybe I should find Barit again," she said to herself. "He might be able to help me now."

Corisla started walking again. "Stop," said a male voice. Corisla stopped turned to see a boy. The boy had jet black hair with a small tail on it and confident Cerulean colored eyes. He wore midnight blue flap jacket, black baggy pants cover his knees but stopped at the middle of his legs and black tennis shoes with two sword handle's showing just above his shoulders. "Huh," was all he said as he examined me.

Corisla just glared him. "Uh, what?" she asked bit annoyed. She really didn't want to deal with this.

The boy shrugged. "I honestly thought you'd be more awe inspiring."

Corisla raised her eyebrow. "Sorry, I disappoint you," she said sarcastically. She soon started to walk away, waving off the boy. "Look, I'm really not the mood so I'm gonna—"

"You're Corisla, right?" he asked. Corisla stopped, turned, and looked at him shocked. How did he know her name? "Brit, talked about you, made you like a superhero."

Corisla placed her left hand on her hip. "I'll glad someone thinks highly off me."

Then the boy scoffed. "So as a thanks, I'm going ask you to give me the keyblade."

Corisla looked at her new weapon and back at the boy confused. "What?!"

The boy sighed sounding almost a bit annoyed. "That thing you have in your hand and it's causing some bad attraction. So I needed it and now."

She grabbed the hilt Corisla really didn't care for this keyblade, whatever it was, more than anything. She just wanted her brother, Hira, her friends, and home back. But she remember Barit, how he needed her and this key. For now, she needed to hold on to it. Corisla glared and the key at him. "This is mine," she firmly stated. She went into a fighting stance. "And it's staying with me!"

The boy shook his head. "Alright then," he said. "Then we have problem." Corisla raised her eyebrow still in a fighting stance. He quickly reached and grabbed both sword hilts and pulled them out and holding them out in front. "Now instead asking as a hero. I gotta ask as an enemy." The boy quickly charged forward. Corisla dodged but just barely. Corisla fell to the ground on her butt. Boy was a fast a lightning. As soon as Corisla blinked, the boy had charged again with his two swords from above. Corisla gasped but quickly rolled out of the way as his two swords slammed into the ground.

Corisla quickly rolled into a kneeling stance. The boy turned to Corisla with a smirk on his face. Corisla panted. "You're fast."

"No," the boy responded. "I'm the fastest," The boys quickly charged again.

Corisla quickly dodged again, but quickly got behind the boy and slashed him in the back with her keyblade. This caused the boy to be pushed back and stumbled. He quickly turned. Corisla smirked. The boy frowned. The boy charged again. Corisla charged this time as well and the two weapons collided. Corisla had her keyblade in front of her and his blades against it. Corisla quickly moved it up and kicked the boy in the stomach. The boy stumbled back and glared. "You're fast," she panted again. "But I'm strong." The boy charged again. Corisla dodged again quickly got behind him and slashing the keyblade against his back. The boy stumbled again but this time he quickly recovered and started his two swords like a storm. Corisla had trouble dodging it. It was like dodging a blur of light. Corisla held her keyblade up in front of her where the swords collided with it. The boy smirked and then winked. Before Corisla could respond, the boy swept kicked her the ground. Corisla hit her head against the wall before she fell to the ground. Corisla tried to get up but she was so dazed, she could hardly stand. Through the blur, she could tell the boy pointed the sword at her panting. Corisla just glared as best as her dazed state could. The boy gave an amused scoff. He quickly used the hilt of his sword to hit Corisla over the head. Corisla's body fell to the ground unconscious with the keyblade laying in her hand.

The boy quickly put his swords back behind his back still panting. "You promised, Oisin," a younger voice yelled. The boy turned to see Barit with arms folded and glared at the older boy.

The Oisin shrugged as he slightly turned to Barit. "I asked nicely," he said. Barit still glared. "Look, you can blame Leon. He told me to find it."

Barit walked close Corisla's unconscious body. "I know, she had it but Leon said he found it already."

Oisin smirked looking at the keyblade. "Then we are the lucky men, who get to tell him there are two."

* * *

Tobin felt cold or at least his skin felt the cold ground. He slowly blinked opened his eyes. The world looked dark but had enough light so he could see. He slowly stood up. "Where am I?" The world looked almost empty. Tobin looked around. In fact, where was everyone else? "Corisla!" No answer. "Sophia!" Tobin looked like he was on the brink of tears. Where was everyone?!

"Tobin!" Tobin quickly turned around to see Riku behind him.

Tobin stood up and smiled relived. "Riku!" Riku on the hand didn't look so relieved. Tobin relief quickly faded. "Where is—"

"Gone. They're not here," Riku said defeated. Tobin looked down holding back tears. Riku looked defeated.

Unknown to the boys, someone else was watching them, seeing opportunity in her future.

* * *

Nightsky continued to follow behind Donald and Goofy down a dark alley way. They had been looking for that key all day and hide or hair of it and none of Leon for that matter.

Goofy looked around the alley a little bit frightened. "Gawrsh, there's nobody here," he commented. "Sure is spooky."

Nightsky looked around. It was in fact, spooky. She quickly fasted walked up closer to the two. "Donald," Nightsky started. "I don't like this. Let's get out of here."

Donald rolled his eyes as they kept walking. "Ah phooey," Donald started. "I'm not scared." Then suddenly someone tapped Donald's shoulder. Donald knew it wasn't Nightsky or Goofy. Donald's eye widened and he screamed as he flew in the air. Nightsky and Goofy stopped as Donald landed on Goofy holding to his shoulders shivering.

Nightsky covered her ears and closed her eyes as if she was a little girl. "Please no ghosts," she whispered.

"Excuse me? Did the king send you?" a kind voice from behind them asked. Nightsky slowly opened her eyes, uncovered her ears, and turned behind her as Goofy calling Donald to turn too. The group soon saw a woman with green eyes and long brown hair, braided down back and curls with both sides. She wore a pink dress with magenta lining and buttons going down the front all buttoned excepted for the last two and brown boots. She smiled. "Sorry for the scare," she said. "I'm Aerith. Leon sent me."

* * *

"Come on, get up. You're wasting time," said voice.

Corisla felt as if she was laying on something soft. Corisla slowly opened her eyes. She then revealed where she was. "Get away!" She then bumped heads with someone. She grabbed her forehead. "Ow," she moaned. "Tobin, what—" she stopped herself as she looked down. It was Barit, who was rubbing his for head in pain and moaning as well. "Barit," she gasped. She then looked around. She was in small room. She then looked down to see she was in a bed.

"'I'm awake', could have worked you know," Barit said still rubbing his head.

Corisla then heard laughter from behind her. It was the boy from early. She wanted attack but if Barit was here and okay and she doubted that Barit brought her here so maybe… he was okay.

"I told you not do that," said the Oisin walked to Corisla bedside with Barit.

Barit started to get up rubbing his forehead. "It's your fault. You knocked her out."

Oisin just shrugged. "You do what you gotta do."

Corisla frowned as she rubbed the back of her head. "Well, whoever you are, did have to hit me so hard."

Oisin looked at Corisla with a smirk. "Call me Oisin," he said as he shrugged. "And I had to, you have a hard head."

Corisla growled about to get out of the bed. "You wanna another fight!" She stood up but felt too dazed and sat back on the bed. "As soon as I can stand."

Oisin chuckled. "Nice try but I like the spirit," he commented.

Barit frowned as he glared at Oisin. He then turned back to Corisla with a smile. "It's fine, your head has to recover from hit Oisin gave you."

Corisla gave a quick smile to the Barit and then glared at Oisin again. "Again, thanks," she said to Oisin drily.

Oisin rolled eyes. "Now, I've suddenly become the bad guy. I told you to give me the key, Spirit."

Corisla looked to side looking a bit embarrassed at the nickname. "I said why the first time," she then turned back to Oisin with a glare. "And my name is Corisla." Corisla's eye widened relieving, she no longer had it. "Where is it? What did you do to it?"

Oisin pointed in front of her. Corisla followed where he was pointing. She saw leaning again the bed. "See I'm not so bad," Oisin commented.

Corisla gave him a deadpanned look. "I beg to differ. My head still hurts."

"He had to take it away," Barit commented. "Those black things that attacked me, they were attracted to it. So Oisin had to get it away from you."

Corisla looked confused. "Those black creatures?" she asked.

Oisin offered his hand. "Leon, can explain better than I ever could."

Corisla hesitated but more than anything she wanted answers. Corisla gave Oisin her hand. Oisin pulled Corisla off the bed. Corisla grabbed the hilt of her keyblade. Oisin opened the door revealing another room. "I come bearing gifts," he announced.

"Did we even ask for a gift from you?" asked the voice of young girl in sarcastic tone.

"You know, you love my gifts, Yuffie," he responded.

"You're too much for your own good," said the voice in a man in a serious tone.

Oisin sighed. "Straight to them point as all ways," he said. Oisin turned his head behind him. "Come on, Spirit."

Corisla sighed. "It's Corisla," she mumbled as Oisin opened up the way for her to walk through the door. Corisla walked through to see a young man with long brown hair and blue eyes and scar that ran diagonally across the bridge of his nose. He wore black gloves, and black zipper-lined shoes. He also wore a white undershirt and short sleeve black jacket with a picture of red wings on the back and black pants. She also saw another girl maybe a little bit older than herself. She had short jet black hair with metal headband Stardust colored eyes. She wore a yellow scarf, a green tube top with blue belts with holding it up, tan short-shorts with blue belt around it, white socks that reach about mid-thigh, orange shoes, and mesh sleeves on her arms that disappear into orange, fingerless gloves with black bands constricting the ends. Corisla eyes quickly widened as she saw the one person she never thought she'd see. "Sora!" she yelled in excitement.

Sora had been looking down sitting on the bed looking at his keyblade till heard Corisla's voice. He looked up to see her. "Corisla?" he asked in question.

Corisla quickly ran to Sora, dropping her keyblade to the ground and hugged him. "Sora," she said again with relief. She then stopped hugging a punched him the arm.

"Ow," Sora moaned. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Don't ever scare me like that again! Or I swear—" Corisla threatened.

"Okay, okay," said Sora. "I'm just glad you're here."

Leon went to where Corisla dropped her keyblade. "So," he started. Corisla and Sora looked to him. "You weren't a lying," as he turned to Oisin.

Oisin smirked. "I do my job every now and then."

Leon picked up her keyblade he started at it. "Hard to believe there are two," he said.

Sora looked at Corisla surprised. "You?" he asked. Corisla could only nod.

Leon swung her keyblade and it disappeared. It appeared in Corisla's hand much to her surprise. Leon turned back two kids "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

Sora frowned as did Corisla. Both had enough of this mystery and secrets and being attacked and having no idea where her friends were. "Why don't you start making sense?!" Sora asked.

Corisla sharply nodded. "Yeah, I'm tried, confused, and still have a bump on my head. What's going on here?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

* * *

Meanwhile in another room, Aerith had taken Donald, Nightsky, and Goofy to talk to them before seeing Leon. Aerith sat on the large bed in the room. Nightsky leaned against the wall behind Donald and Goofy as the two stood in front of Aerith. "Okay," Aerith started. "You know there are many other worlds besides your castle and this town, right?"

"Yeah," Donald said as he nodded.

"But they're supposed to be a secret," Goofy added as he slightly covered his mouth.

Aerith nodded. "They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the heartless came," she closed her eyes in solemn. "Everything changed."

* * *

Corisla and Sora exchanged looks with each other and then back at Leon and Oisin. "The Heartless?" they both asked in unison.

"The ones that attacked you two and then Barit," said Yuffie.

"Those without hearts," Leon explained.

Oisin pushed himself off the wall. "The darkness in people hearts, is what makes them come out of the shadows."

Barit was sitting on top of a table in the distance. "No one is ever safe from them," he said.

Corisla looked to Barit. "How come?" she asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

"Cause there is darkness within every heart," Leon said.

The room was soon silent. It was a lot to take in for Sora and Corisla. At first they were having fun on the island, and now they facing a thing that was everywhere. "Hey," Barit started talking. "Have you heard of someone named Ansem?" he asked.

* * *

"Ansem?" Goofy asked confused.

"He was studying the Heartless," Aerith explained. "He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report."

"Do you think we could get a copy of it?" Nightsky asked still leaning against the wall. "It could help us."

Aerith sadly shook her head. "It's pages are scattered everywhere."

"Scattered?" Donald asked but it was more of a statement.

"Too many worlds," Aerith said.

"Oh," Goofy started. "Then maybe the king went to find them." Donald nodded in agreement.

Aerith smiled in agreement. "Yes, those were my thoughts exactly."

Nightsky pushed herself off the wall. "If we know this and king knows this," she mentioned. "Maybe someone else wants it."

Aerith nodded. "That's also what I had in mind."

"We've gotta find him quick!" Goofy said urgently.

"Wait!" Donald said. "First, we need that 'key'." Donald reminded the two.

"That's right," Aerith agreed. "The Keyblade."

* * *

Sora looked at his Keyblade as he held it up. "So… this is the key?"

Corisla held up her keyblade too. "And this is too?"

Yuffie nodded as she turned to the two. "Exactly," she said.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade," Leon explained as he walked near Oisin. "That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what."

"And considering that there are two," Oisin added. "The bigger the fear the harder they come."

Sora looked at his Keyblade. "Well, I didn't want this ask for this."

Corisla nodded and looked up at Leon and Oisin. "Neither did I," she added. "Can't someone else take it?" she asked.

Barit shook his head as he swung his legs. "Nope, you don't get to choose the Keyblade chooses who get to wield it."

Oisin shrugged. "So no one can take and or use it but you, Spirit."

Leon leaned against another door as he waved it off. "So tough luck," he said as he closed his eye in thought.

Corisla looked at her keyblade again. She felt like throwing it far away. She grabbed the side of her head as if she had a headache. "How could this happen to us?" she whispered.

Sora seemed to hear as he was deep in thought. "All I can remember is being in my room…" Sora quickly stood up and in shock causing Corisla took look up. "Wait a minute! What happened to our home? My island?" There was no answer.

Corisla stood up as well in anger. "Tell us! What happened to my brother and Sophia! They're only 11!"

"And Riku! Kairi!" Sora added almost as upset as Corisla.

Oisin looked down as he was ashamed to answer. "You know what?" Leon started. Oisin glared at Leon as if Leon could see him or if he was going to say something wrong. Leon sighed. "I really don't know." The two kids were silent deep in thought. What happened to everything they had?

Oisin pushed himself off the wall. "Sooner or later," he started. "The Heartless will find and in extension us."

Barit slid off the table. "You were close to caring," he said sarcastically.

Oisin just shrugged and leaned against the wall again. "You two best prepare yourselves," Leon said still leaning against the door

Sora raised an eyebrow as he went over to Leon. "Prepare ourselves?"

Leon opened his eyes and looked at Sora. "To fight for your life. They won't stop coming till both keys are gone. Are you ready?"

Sora didn't say anything but looked to Corisla who still looking at key in silence. "Coris," Sora said. Corisla slowly looked to Sora. "I do remember you telling me: 'I was stuck with you'. I'm not going without you."

Corisla looked at Sora in thought. More than anything she wanted everything back to normal but now…. She felt like she had to go through with it. The last thing she promised Sophia that she would find her and anyone who was lost and she was going to keep that promise. Corisla nodded. "And you're still stuck with me."

Sora nodded and turned back to Leon. Leon didn't say a word but himself pushed himself off the door. He knew they two were ready. "Yuffie, Barit, let's go join Aerith," he stated. "She should be there by now with the other visitors."

Corisla raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Others? Who—"

"LEON!" yelled Yuffie as she pointed to the center of the room. Suddenly Heartless appeared beside Barit but this time looking like a strange solider. Barit screamed as he ran to Yuffie.

Leon and Oisin stood in front of the Heartless in a fighting stance. "Yuffie, go and get Barit out!" Oisin stated.

"But—" Barit started.

"I mean it go!" yelled Oisin.

Yuffie garbbed Barit's hand ran to the door behind Leon and Oisin.

Donald was about to open the door leading to the next room but the door slammed open causing Donald to be slammed against the wall along with the door. Yuffie ran through dragging Barit by his hand passed Aerith.

"Yuffie! Barit!" Aerith said shocked as she followed the two out.

Oisin pulled his two sword from behind his back as Leon pulled out a large Gun blade. The Heartless quickly jumped out the window. "Sora, let's go," Leon ordered as he the Heartless out the window.

"Move it, Spirit," Oisin said as he followed each other's lead.

Sora and Corisla exchanged looks and nodded to each other as they followed the two out the window as well.

In the room, it was a slow start. Donald was against the wall dazed from the door slamming on him. Goofy and Nightsky just looked at poor Donald. Nightsky sighed. This was going to be a minute.

* * *

Sora, Corisla, Oisin and Leon looked around the Heartless soldiers in their fighting stance in the middle of the alley way. There were so many around them that it seemed like there were a million of them.

Sora sighed in his fighting stance as he then stood out of it. "This is going take forever. There's a million of them."

"And I don't think we have forever," Corisla add more sarcastically also in a fighting stance.

Leon stood out of his fighting stance. "Don't bother with the small fry. We have to find the leader."

Corisla stood out of her stance. "The leader?" she asked.

Oisin stood out of his stance. "Think Spirit," Oisin stated. "Every army has a leader, when you take the leader and you stop the army."

"Temporarily," Leon added.

Oisin shrugged. "Right, find the leader and Leon and I will handle them," he instructed.

Sora and Corisla nodded in agreement. "Let's go," Leon instructed and ran down deeper into the alley way as Oisin followed behind him.

Sora and Corisla went the other way as the fought the Heartless soldiers.

* * *

Sora and Corisla soon went all over the town but no sign of the leader of the Heartless soldiers. The two at this point, were at a loss.

Soon the two entered a plaza like bottom area and it was too quiet. Sora turned to Corisla as they entered the area. Corisla looked around the area. "It's quite," she said.

Sora looked around as well. "Too quiet," he added.

Corisla smirked and sighed. "I had to say that."

Sora turned to Corisla and gave her his 'usual Sora smile.' "I had to you made it easy."

Corisla chuckled. "Very funny," she said sarcastically but still looked around the empty area.

Meanwhile from the surrounding area above, Goofy and Nightsky ran to the edge with Donald behind them. Nightsky looked closer to see two people down there. "Look down there," Nightsky said. "There are—" Suddenly there was noise. The three turned around to see two Heartless soldiers appeared. Nightsky gasped as Goofy summoned his shield and Donald summoned his magic staff. Nightsky recovered stood in her fighting stance letting her hand glow white. "What are they?!" she asked nervously.

"Gawrsh," Goofy started to say behind his shield. "Do think these are the Heartless guys?"

Donald at this point didn't care. As he pointed his magic staff at them, "Let's go 'em," Donald ordered as he and Goofy charged.

"How do we fight them?" Nightsky asked but quickly charged with them.

Her question was quickly answer, as in a matter of minutes, the three were blasted by the heartless in flew in the air screaming and falling down. Sora and Corisla looked up to see them falling from the sky. Sora and Corisla gasped as they tried to run but were too late as the three landed on the two. All were dazed, with Sora on the bottom with Corisla on top of him with his body laid out on the other side of him. Nightsky was on top her laid out on Corisla's side only slightly. Donald and Goofy were on top of the rest of them with Goofy on the left and Donald on the right. As they started to recover from the clash, Donald and Goofy looked to Sora's Keyblade. "Oh the key!" the two exclaimed.

Nightsky soon recovered and looked shocked as she saw Corisla's Keyblade. "Then why do I see one in front of me?" Nightsky asked.

"Another one?!" the two exclaimed.

Before Sora and or Corisla could even say anything, the ground started to shake. The group looked around being cautious. Soon stone pillar walls blocking the exits. The group quickly climbed off each other and stood. Soon the Heartless soldiers appeared. The group stood in a fighting stance. As if on command, they all charged.

* * *

As Corisla helped slashed the Heartless, she still couldn't help but wonder if these characters were on her and Sora's side.

She saw the anthropomorphic duck swinging his magic staff around casting spell and the anthropomorphic dog tossing his shield like a disc into the heartless face. She also saw a girl slashing Heartless with her glowing hand and kicking them with her foot. Then again she was arguing help. But…. Why were they here? And why were they helping her and Sora? Or was it just to save themselves. "Look out!" yelled Nightsky. Corisla snapped out of her thoughts. She turned to her side to see slashing the Heartless with her glowing hand in a diagonal motion. Corisla looked amazed. Nightsky turned to her. "Are you alright?"

"S-sure," Corisla answered. "Thanks."

Nightsky nodded. "My pleasure," she said and went back to fighting the Heartless.

Corisla nodded and went back to slashing the Heartless with her Keyblade with all her strength.

Finally the last Heartless was defeated. The whole group panted in exhaustion. Corisla sighed as she turned to Sora. Sora turned to her and gave his usual Sora smile as if to say: 'Yeah, we really did it.' The girl gave and exhausted giggle seeing the two keyblade wielders. The dog and duck exchanged looks and smiled too. It seemed then they had won.

Then suddenly out of the sky, a giant suit of armor fell causing the whole group to jump back in fear. It rose with a clatter, bobbing its body, flexing its claws, stomping its feet to the ground. Its head, feet and arms floated beside the body with some unknown force keeping them up and strange red, black, purple, symbol on his chest.

Corisla held her Keyblade to the side of her. "I think we just found the leader."

Nightsky raised an eyebrow as she still stared at the huge Heartless. "The leader?" she questioned. "That's what was spread these things around?" Corisla nodded.

"Gawrsh, it looks tougher than others one we fought," Goofy commented.

Sora stood in his fight stance. "With the five of us, we can take it!" Sora encouraged.

"Charrrrge!" yelled Donald.

The whole group charged toward the Giant Heartless. The Giant Heartless was strange to say the least. Its arms and legs detached and would hit us. Then its feet would detach to either kick us or stomp the ground causing the shock wave. The sorceress and I took the hands of the Giant Heartless while the dog and duck took the feet. Sora took the chest of the creature. We all slashed, zapped, kicked, hurt the Giant Heartless till its hands and feet disappeared and till Sora did the final blow. The Giant Heartless shook violently as the five watched in exhaustion. Soon the head of the Heartless fell off as if it was a broken toy. Soon a large heart flew out of the Heartless and disappeared into the night sky. Both soon banished into a sparkle yet black and purple puff of smoke.

* * *

There was silence for a moment as everyone took in what they had just done. Sora then smiled and held his keyblade in the air. "We did it!" he yelled.

Corisla slowly smiled and cheered letting her keyblade disappear as she wrapped her arms around Sora's neck from behind and leaned against his back. "We really did!"

"The Keyblade!" yelled Donald. Sora turned causing to Corisla to turn as well seeing as she was still wrapped around Sora's neck as Sora chuckled.

Goofy nodded. "Ahyuck, it sure is," he then looked confused as well. "But I don't think he ever mentioned there was two of 'em."

Nightsky just gave a tired smile. "Then we just have double the luck," she said calmly.

Sora and Corisla exchanged looks with each other and back to the trio in front of them. Corisla let go of Sora and stood beside. "Wait," Sora started. "So you were looking for us?"

Goofy and Donald nodded. "It's all part of our mission," she said.

Corisla raised an eyebrow. "Mission?" she asked.

"They've too have been searching for the wielder of the keyblade," said Leon's voice.

Sora and Corisla turned to see Leon, Yuffie, Oisin, and Barit standing behind them. Corisla sighed with relief. "I'd never thought I'd be glad to see you guys again."

Oisin shrugged with a smirk on his face. "Hard not to," he said.

Corisla gave her own tired smirk. "Keep talking and I'll take it all back," she responded.

"Nice work by the way," Yuffie added with a grin. "You guys make a great team."

Sora turned back to the three. "So why were you looking for us?" he asked.

Nightsky smiled at Sora as if she asked a more than once or it was just a small inconvenience. "Their King, my friend, wanted us to find the key and it's wielder to help with the mystery of the Heartless and then worlds." She then looked to Corisla confused. "But we never expected for there to be two."

Corisla felt her face heat up. Why was it was they felt she was a third wheel? Corisla knew her face turned red but she didn't care. She was a little upset. "Yeah, well," she said sounding like a pouting kid. "You could've done better on your entrance though. " The three looked sheepish at Corisla's remark. "Besides us, how are you going to even find your king even if you have Sora and I?"

The three looked like they were in thought. Donald seemed to be more inpatient about it. Goofy snapped his fingers. "Why don't you come with us?" he suggested. "We can go to other worlds on our vessel."

Corisla looked a bit uneasy. She scratched the back her head. "Well, ummm," she started.

Sora looked down a bit of sadness and confusion at his keyblade. "I wonder if you find Riku and Kairi," he asked more to himself.

Corisla soon felt sad herself thinking remember she lost someone too. "Or if Sophia and Tobin will be with them."

"Of course," Donald said instantly.

Sora looked up and he and Corisla exchanged looks with each other.

The three huddle over as Corisla and Sora were distracted. "Are you sure?" Goofy asked in a whisper.

Donald shrugged uninterested way. "Who knows?" Before Nightsky could say anything the Donald quickly pointed to the two key wielders. "But we need them to come with us to help us find the king."

Nightsky gave an annoyed and angry look. "Donald," she groaned a little but the duck looked in different. But she did see his point they might not find the two's friends at all… not to mention the King.

"I would go," Barit said excitedly. Causing Sora and Corisla to turn to him. "There's no point staying here. It's all boring."

Oisin looked down at Barit roughly placed his hand on his head. "No your choice, so stay out. Besides it's not a school trip."

Barit took Oisin's hand off and glared, but soon Leon cut it. "He's right," Leon said in agreement. Before Oisin could argue, Leon continued. "Sora, Corisla, go with them, especially if want to find your friends."

Corisla folded her arms deep in thought. She knew nothing about these three, their king, or the keyblade but more than anything she want her friends and brother back. "Okay," she said solemnly.

Sora looking down again. "Yeah, I guess," he said in the same tone as Corisla.

"But you can't go looking like that," Donald said turning to Sora and Corisla. "Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay?"

Goofy leaned in and smiled next to Donald. "Yeah," Goofy added as Donald glared at him annoyed. "You gotta look funny, like us." Nightsky just blushed turning to sad as if she trying to avoid looking funny.

Donald roughly pushed Goofy aside. "This boat runs on happy faces." He continued.

"Happy?" Sora questioned still looking at the ground. Corisla turned to what Sora was going to do. It was a long moment before Sora finally lifted his head and made the making the strangest looking face that Corisla would see in a horror film. Sora soon realized everybody was just staring at him and his grin soon slipped feeling awkward.

Donald and Goofy started cracking up laughing. Nightsky soon started chuckling. Corisla covered her mouth to hold her laughter in. "That's one funny face!" Goofy exclaimed.

The laughter died down a little as the three and Sora turned to Corisla. Corisla noticed they were staring at her. Corisla blushed realizing what they wanted her to do. "Wait, me?" she questioned though she knew the answer. Corisla sighed. She stretched her mouth with finger showing her teeth and looking wide eyed. Sora soon started to laugh causing the others to laugh. Corisla let go of her face and started to laugh herself. Corisla had almost forgotten how good it was to smile.

"Okay, sure," Sora said as the laughter finally died down. "I'll go with you guys."

Corisla pumped her fist. "You can count me in too!"

"Donald Duck," Donald introduced as he held his hand out.

"Name's Goofy," Goofy said as him mimicked Donald.

"Nightsky," Nightsky said as she did the same.

"I'm Corisla," said Corisla as she followed the action.

"I'm Sora," He said as he was the final on to do the action.

"All for one and one for all," Goofy said as Sora placed his hand in the hand pile.

Oisin looked to Leon, who was still looking at the group. Oisin sighed. "You think they'll make it?" he asked, being sincere.

Leon was deep in thought but finally answered. "I'm surprised you would even worry," he commented.

Oisin chuckled a little. "Hmm," he said as his only response. He then looked at Barit who looked like kid with hope in his eyes and then turned to Yuffie who looked proud. " _Maybe they are the true chosen,"_ he thought looking back at the group of five in front of him.

* * *

"Those little squirts took down took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" Hades commented as image of the five flickered on the table in much darkened room.

"It is nothing," commented Jafar. "Such is the power of the keyblade especially if there is two. The children's strength are not their own."

"Then why don't we don't we turn them into a Heartless?" Ursula questioned before she chuckled. "That'll settle things quick enough."

"But the brats' friends are the king's lackeys," Hook snarled. "Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them."

"You're no prize yourself," Oogie commented as he the chuckled.

"Shut up!" Hook snapped, quickly raising his hook to Oogie.

"Enough," Maleficent said, as she slowly walked over to the table. Everyone was dead silent as they all turned to her. "Regardless if there is one or two or they're appearance, the keyblade has chosen him. Is it he or her or both that conquers the darkness or will the darkness swallow he or her or both? The keyblade wielders, the king's soldiers, and the mysterious sorceress are all tools," she explained as she looked at group and smiled a wicked smile. "They could be quite useful."

Jafar raised an eyebrow. "And our guests?"

Maleficent just kept her wicked smiled. "Just more useful tools."

* * *

Corisla and Sora were rushed over to Leon and the others including Aerith, who had just arrived from getting something. While on the side, Donald, Goofy, and Nightsky were talking on the side.

"Make sure you guys are prepared for the journey," Leon advised.

Oisin nodded as rolled his shoulder. "Yeah, the Heartless are rough and endless," he added.

Barit just folded his arms. "No, you're just lazy," he commented. Oisin just ruffled Barit's held in response as Barit seemed to hate it.

"Just don't overdo it," Yuffie said.

Aerith smiled as she soon handed a bag of munny to Sora. "This is from all of us," she said. "This to stock up on supplies and it's dangerous out there."

Sora and Corisla nodded. "Thanks," said Sora.

Suddenly Corisla felt some one tug on her clothes. She looked to see it was Barit, but for some reason he was all red in the face. Before Corisla could question, Bait green and blue bottle of liquid. "Here," he quickly. Corisla slowly took it. "This is from me and Leon," he said still red.

"Thank you," Corisla said as she smiled. "That's sweet."

"Oisin just didn't want you hurt again," he said quickly.

"Don't drag me into this," Oisin said. "It was you and Leon made that stuff."

Barit turned to Oisin. "Shut up!" he shouted.

Corisla felt uneasy as she chuckled. She had a strange feeling to Barit was a little more than attached her than he wanted to mention. It was cute and uneasy.

"Good luck, you guys," Yuffie said in excitement.

"Hope you find your friends," Aerith added as Oisin nodded.

"Look out for each other," Leon said. "Keep your spirits high."

"Thanks," said Sora. Corisla nodded. Sora and Corisla waved bye as the two walked over the three.

Yuffie then had a worried look on her face as she turned to Leon and Oisin. "Do think we should have to them about her?" he asked.

Barit flinched then looked nervous as he turned to Oisin and Leon. Oisin scratched the back of his head. "I forgot about her."

Aerith looked to Leon. "Leon," she started.

Leon sighed in thought. "Wait till they come back and are ready to know," he said and started to walk off. The others exchanged looks and soon followed Leon as the five behind them started to leave the Traverse Town.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah! I know I'm late! But I have a Summer job and writers block so! Hope you enjoy!**


	5. Strangeness of Wonderland

**_Chapter 5_**

 ** _Strangeness of Wonderland_**

"Wow!" Sora and Corisla exclaimed as they looked around the Gummi Ship. It was honestly more impressive than the name. They were round windows with comfy looking passengers seats. In the front of the ship was the cockpit where the pilot's seat, co-pilot's seat, and the holographic navigation map between the two seats. In the back of the ship, was storage, the bathroom, kitchen, a few empty rooms and small training area.

Nightsky nodded. "Yup," she said. "It nicest form a castle-issued ship. Small on the outside but big on the inside."

"Just don't mess anything up!" Donald already scolded.

Corisla folded her arms annoyed. "We're 14 not 5."

"Come here, fellas," Goofy yelled over to Sora and Corisla. "There's someone here to meet ya," as Goofy motioned to the monitor next to the navigation system.

Sora and Corisla looked to the monitor. On the monitor, there were two small anthropomorphized chipmunks. One had a black nose and with an apron of sorts with red shoulder straps secured to black buttons, while the apron itself is yellow with an outline of the same color as his furore, wears seal brown gloves, each with a gold, horizontal line near the bottom. The yellow section sports green stitching lining the edge, and the other section has brown stitching. There is a slanted, blue pocket on the front of the apron with a red Mickey symbol surrounded by a yellow gear. The other had a red nose and wore almost the exact same style the yellow section apron is buff-colored, and vice-versa, the same being true for the two different stitching colors on the apron.

"Hello," greeted the chipmunk with black nose and then saluted. "Chip,"

"And Dale," the one with the red nose added.

The two saluted. "Reporting for duty!"

Sora looked at the two. "Wow, you have a crew too."

Nightsky nodded as she walked over to the monitor. "They're our maintenance crew. They operate at the castle and help with communication and navigation."

"We'll call when something comes up," said Chip. The monitor soon flickered off.

Donald quickly sat in the pilot seat. "We're heading to the closest world."

Sora shrugged. "How long will that take?" he asked.

Goofy scratched his head as he sat in the co-pilot seat. "Few hours, I guess."

Sora went to Donald's side. "I bet it would be faster if I drive."

"No!" Donald yelled.

"Ah, come on, I could try," Sora urged.

"Sora," Corisla said as placed her hand on her hips. "Even I don't want you to drive."

Sora sighed as he walked back to where Nightsky and Corisla. Sora than looked at Corisla with a pouted face. "Traitor," he whispered. Corisla chuckled as she lightly punched his arm.

Nightsky chuckled as she placed her hands on Sora and Corisla's shoulder. "But I can show you the back rooms," she said and ushered the two the back.

* * *

Nightsky showed Sora and Corisla two doors. "You can stay in here if you want to rest instead of watching Donald and Goofy argue about which way to go."

Sora turned to Nightsky. "You're not from they're world," Sora noted.

Nightsky shook her head and smiled. "Nope, I like I said I'm helping a friend."

Sora smiled his usual 'Sora smile' and placed his hands behind his head. "I guess I get it." Nightsky seemed to be a little be taken back but smiled a sweet smile. Corisla smirked. It's the same old Sora no matter what's going on.

Sora went into his room and Corisla went into hers next door. It was small and simple. It had a little bed. It was enough. "I think it works differently from him," said Nightsky.

Corisla turned to her, confused. "I don't understand. What—"

Nightsky just shrugged. "It seems that Sora and you don't work the same way." Corisla looked confused. Nightsky shrugged and started to walk back. "I'll finish when I think I have it all straight," she seemed to be heading back to the cockpit. Corisla raised her eyebrow at her. Nightsky, to Corisla, is strange to say the least. She was calm and sweet but was very mysterious to say the least defiantly more than Donald and Goofy.

"Hello," said a voice. Corisla looked around but saw no one. "On the window sill," said the voice. Corisla looked to the window sill. There was Jiminy standing on the window sill. "Sorry to bother you miss, Cricket's the name Jiminy Cricket."

Corisla just stared and then sat down. "Umm sure," she said. "Are you with Donald, Goofy and Nightsky?" she asked. Honestly, that's all she could ask.

"I'm the royal chronicler," Jiminy explained. "I'm here to record the journey." He from his jacket he took out a tiny journal. "So I wanted to write about you."

Corisla looked a bit annoyed. "Well, no offenses. I don't like to be written about."

Jiminy looked shocked but quickly recovered. "Well, I'm just doing my job. I would stop you from doing yours," Jiminy seemed to be slightly scolding.

Corisla saw his point but she didn't like to talk about herself. Her family, her home, and what she now felt. "How about," she started. "We start with my name and where I live and when I get to know you guys better I'll say more."

Jiminy scratched the side of his head causing his hat to move. "I guess that's fair," he said. He then opened his journal. "Ready when you are."

Corisla sighed. "Alright, my name is Corisla."

* * *

"Corisla! We're almost there!" Sora from outside her door. Corisla quickly out of her room and into the cockpit. She saw Sora's face glued to the window. Nightsky was sitting in one of the passenger seats silently, while Donald and Goofy were still in the pilot and co-pilot seat. "I can see it!" Sora exclaimed.

Honestly, Corisla could no longer hide the smile that spread across her face. "Move over," yelled Corisla as she went to Sora's side. She then saw it. I was strange enough to say the least. It was pink and upside down and right-side up. It was another world. "What's it called?" Corisla asked with her face still glued to the window.

"Umm," Goofy started as he then looked to the navigation system. "It says here it's a called Wonderland."

Donald got out of his seat. "Get ready to disembark!" he yelled.

Corisla peeled herself off the window and walked to the center as she rolled her eyes. Sora finally peeled his face off the window as Nightsky stood up and walked to the control panel as he walked to the center. "Does he always act like he's in charge?" Sora asked a bit annoyed walking to the center.

Nightsky giggled as she was typing on the control panel. "It makes him feel good," he said.

"Hey!" Donald squawked.

"I'm honestly not surprised," Corisla taunted as placed her hands on her hip.

Donald started to mumble angrily as he walked to the center. Nightsky and Goofy chuckled as Goofy followed Donald to the center. Nightsky pushed the last button. "Okay," she said as she rushed to the center. "This should beam us into the world's entrance," she exclaimed. "In three," she said as she started counting down. "Two, one." In flash of light the all disappeared from the Gummi ship. As they reappeared, they all started to fall and screamed as they did.

* * *

"Why do we keep falling?!" yelled Corisla as the fell. "I thought this was the entrance!" she yelled at Nightsky.

"It is. I am sure of it!" Nightsky yelled.

"Then why are we falling?!" Donald seeming to just as unsure as Corisla.

"No, we're floating," said Sora. Sure enough Sora was right, they started floating instead of falling. Soon the ticking of cloak started to be heard. Many common house items could be seen like vases, tables, and rocking chairs. "This is cool," Sora said looking around while floating down.

Corisla soon her reflection in a full-body mirror as her reflection floated up. "No, this is weird," Corisla objected.

The soon they all floated down to an empty room with crooked walls and a long hallway. Sora, Corisla and Donald landed on their feet while Nightsky roughly landed on her behind and Goofy landed on his stomach. Before anyone could help the two, a white rabbit wearing a red waistcoat, yellow shirt, and red bow tie, and gray pant with small glasses on the bridge of his nose and a large pocket watch started running by them. "Oh, my fur and whiskers!" he exclaimed running past the group not noticing the group. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" All the group could do was stare at him. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen will have head for sure!" he yelled until he turned the corner seeming to disappear.

Corisla folded her arms. "This changed from weird to bizarre," she stated.

"Come on, let's follow him!" Sora exclaimed seeming excited more than anything. Before Corisla could object, Sora grabbed her wrist and dragged her along.

* * *

The others struggled to follow till they all stopped at a door. Sora walked to the door but jumped back as multiple doors opened to see a smaller doorway. Sora exchanged a look to Corisla and gestured a 'ladies first' to the door. Corisla smirked and started to crawl through the door and soon the others followed. The room looked like a normal room with a stove, a bed, a cushion chair.

The others looked around the room. Sora shrugged. "At least this room looks normal," Sora said. "But where—"

Nightsky screamed and soon bumped into Donald. "Hey, what was that for?" Donald yelled.

Nightsky pointed the ground with surprised expression. They looked to the ground to see the white rabbit but tiny and ran through an equally tiny door. "Thank you, princess," Corisla

Nightsky sent a short glare. "I thought it was a ghost," she explained. "I don't like ghost."

Sora kneeled to the ground and looked at the door. "How did he get so small?" he asked most to himself.

The doorknob suddenly opened his eyes. "No, you're simply too big. Simply impassible," it said.

The group jumped back in shock. "It talks!" Donald exclaimed as Sora raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"We clearly see that," Corisla said not even turning away from the talking doorknob.

The doorknob yawned. "Must you be so loud? You woke up."

Goofy simply waved to the door. "Good mornin'," he greeted.

"Good night!" The doorknob responded. It then closed its eyes. "I need a bit more sleep," he said and then yawned.

Sora leaned in closer before the doorknob finished its yawn or when back to sleep. "Wait, what do have to do grow small?" Sora asked.

"It looks impossible," Corisla added.

"No, impassible, nothing is impossible," The doorknob said with a bored expression. Before Corisla could argue, the doorknob continued. "Why don't you try the bottle… over there?"

Nightsky turned behind. "We saw no—" Suddenly a table and chair rose from the ground. And on it landed two bottles, one was red and one blue. "I stand corrected," she said as the others turned to see the table, chair, and bottles.

The group all surrounded the table and looked at the bottles. "Gawrsh, do you think it's safe?"

Corisla shrugged. "I don't know, everything is strange around here."

"Well who's going to try it first?" Sora asked.

Corisla turned to Nightsky. "Alright, princess you're the sorceress. You could try it."

Nightsky sighed and glanced to Corisla to the side. "I don't care for that name," she said. She grabbed the bottle with blue label. She quickly drank it.

Nothing happened. Sora looked at Nightsky. "Anything?" he asked.

Nightsky shook her head. "I don't feel—" before she should finish, she quickly shrunk, unable to be seen.

The bottle flew in midair. Corisla quickly caught it. The group stepped back in shock. The group soon looked at the bottle in Corisla's hand. "Do ya think?" Goofy stated.

Sora took the bottle from Corisla. "Well let's try it," he quickly said before drinking it. In a minute, Sora shrunk and the bottle was caught by Corisla.

Corisla was annoyed. "He's got me in trouble one of these day," she said. She then quickly drank it and shrunk herself.

Donald caught it. "Come on, Goofy," Donald said and then drank it too and shrunk. Goofy soon caught it, drank it, and shrunk too. The large room seemed empty.

"Now we're small like the rabbit," Goofy said as they all looked at themselves.

Sora pumped his fist. "Great, now we can get the doorknob to open up for us."

"Yep," Goofy agreed. "As now we're possible."

"Passable," Donald corrected.

Corisla slightly turned behind her from the door. "That's a problem," she said.

The three walked to the door where Nightsky and Corisla were standing. They looked to see the door was fast asleep and snoring. "He's knocked out," Nightsky said. "I tried but it's a sound sleeper."

"Well, now what do we do?" Donald said already exasperated and annoyed.

Corisla turned to side to see a passage way. "How about that way?" she suggested as point to the passage way. Corisla walked away to the passage way. Then suddenly heartless that looked floating mini wizards. The group quickly summoned their weapons and attacked them.

* * *

Soon the Heartless swarm calmed down. Everyone seemed to relax. Nightsky stopped her hands from glowing. "They were keeping us from the passage way," she stated.

Corisla let her keyblade disappear and nodded in agreement. "Or looking for something."

"Then let's go," Sora urged. Before anyone could really argue, Sora through the passage way.

Donald looked annoyed. Though were supposed to keep Sora with them to help find the King but he been getting into stuff before they could really think it through. "Does he always do this?" Donald asked Corisla.

Corisla smirked. "Pretty much," she said. "But he's not wrong. Let's go!" she yelled and soon followed Sora.

Donald sighed and followed. Corisla seemed a bit more structured than Sora but willing to let her stubbornness of Sora get the better of her. They're two important people and he keep the two of them together.

"Hey, fellas wait for me," Goofy said as followed the three.

Nightsky just smirked but she couldn't really make judgment on the group until her observation was complete. She quickly followed after them.

* * *

The pathway soon lead to a hedge like maze, where a some guards shaped like playing cards stood in row. Soon the white rabbit came zooming by. "There's the white rabbit!" Corisla shouted.

She was quickly hushed by the five of hearts card hushed her. "There is to be quite in the courtroom!"

Sora looked around gave the card a raised eyebrow in confusion. "Courtroom? But this looks like a courtyard."

"This is the Queen's royal court. She may uses it as she pleases," the same card responded. Corisla shook her head not honestly caring about to go in, but two cards stopped her with heart shaped topped pointed spears together blocking her path. "And if value your heads, I would be quite."

The group soon looked nervous. Their heads? What kind of Queen were they dealing with? The group soon stood silently as the rabbit rushed up the podium to the left side with a small trumpet in hand. He soon blew a few notes out of it and was panting from exhaustion. "Court… is now in session…." The rabbit managed to say through his panting.

The group soon saw a young girl in a blue dress with and apron on the front and black shoes was the stand. She had blonde hair with black bow in it and blue innocent eyes. Corisla could see that girl was maybe about Tobin and Sophia's age, but why she at the stand? What could she possible be guilty of? The girl turned to the white rabbit. "I'm on trial?" she asked with British accent. "But why?"

The rabbit ignored her. "Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts presiding," he announced.

A woman with was a bit pump sat in what looking like a judge's chair but instead was a throne sat in front. She had black hair in a bun and had a small crown on her head with black eyes. She wore royal outfit of red/black and head a heart specter in her hand. She narrowed her eyes at the young girl. "This girl is the culprit— there's no doubt about it!" She yelled in furry. "And the reason is… because I said so, that's why!"

The girl frowned in anger. "That is so unfair!"

Corisla watched and couldn't agree more. This place was nuts but this Queen has to something right. "This Queen is as nuts as this world."

Sora nodded. "Corisla's right, we have to do something. We have to help her out. "

Donald, Goofy and Nightsky exchanged look with each other, they never did explain the rules to the two. Nightsky folded her arms as she looked to the ground. "Easier said than done," Nightsky silently said.

Corisla turned to them annoyed and stopped her foot. "What's that supposed to be mean?!" she asked. "We're supposed to help worlds, aren't we?!"

Donald looked just as guilty… almost. "Yeah but…" Donald stopped in mid-sentence.

"We're outsiders," Goofy said explaining. "So wouldn't that mean we're muddling?"

"Meddling!" Donald corrected.

"Oh yeah," Goofy continued. "And that's against the rules."

Nightsky looked up. "But they're right too. That girl is in trouble."

Corisla smiled. "Alright, the princess is on our side."

Nightsky glared. "Stop it, with that," she said.

Donald turned to Nightsky annoyed. "Remember you promised us and the King you would follow the rules and finish the mission," Nightsky sighed and the looked down croissant fallen. He then turned to Sora and Corisla. "And that goes for you two too."

Sora and Corisla exchanged looks with other. They may not have promised their King but they did agree to travel with them which meant following their rules and help with their mission too.

The queen of hearts narrowed her eyes at the girl. "What have you say in your defense?" she asked.

The girl nodded. "Of course!" she replied and folded her arms. "I have done absolutely nothing wrong!" she argued. "You may be the queen but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so… so mean!"

"SILENCE!" The queen yelled causing the girl to jump back and blow her hair back. "You dare defy me!" The queen slammed her fist on the table.

"Guys," Corisla urged.

"We can't," Nightsky replied.

"The court finds you guilty as charged!" yelled the queen causing Alice to look more afraid cover her mouth in shock. For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart."

Nightsky frowned a looked at Donald. The Heartless and then being silent were going to get the poor girl in trouble. "Donald!" she groaned.

"I don't know," he said and being honest. They couldn't meddle and had a mission but the Heartless were causing too much trouble to ignore.

The Queen pointed to the girl. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"'

The cards soon surrounded he now very frightened girl. "Oh, Please, no!" the girl begged.

"STOP!" yelled Sora and Corisla as the two and the others ran through the cards, who moved out of the way.

The queen narrowed her eyes at the ground as the girl looked at her rescuers. "Who are you?! How dare you interfere with my court?!"

Corisla stepped up first. "First, we're her lawyers. Second this isn't court, this is a mess! This isn't the way it's done!"

"You're way?!" The Queen yelled to blow her and Nightsky's hair back. "Always here is MY WAY!"

Corisla frowned. "Well your way is full of nu—" before she could finish Nightsky covered her mouth, stopping her from angering the Queen more.

"Anyway," Sora said realizing Corisla approach wasn't going to help. "We know who the real culprit is!"

Goofy nodded. "Uh-huh," he started. "It's the Heartle—" Goofy quick covered his own mouth remembering they couldn't tell about the Heartless.

"Anyway," Sora continued. "Not the one you're looking for."

Nightsky uncovered an unhappy Corisla's mouth. "So we ask you let her go."

The Queen looked impatient as if what they said was ridiculous. "That's nonsense. Have you any proof?"

The group exchanged looks and then back to the Queen. Corisla chuckled nervously. "Not exactly," she said.

Before anymore could be said, the girl was thrown in a bird like beside the Queen's stand. The Queen glared at the group. "Bring me evidence of Alice's innocents! Fail, and it's off with all your heads! Bring as much or a little as you would like and report back here!"

* * *

The group exchanged looks and soon huddled. "Okay," Corisla started. "Tell me why again, we can't tell her it's the Heartless."

Nightsky looked to her. "One, do you really think that crazy Queen will believe us?" Corisla shrugged in agreement. "Two, we tell and the world goes in mass panic even this strange world would go into chaos hearing about the Heartless."

"But—" Sora started.

"No!" Donald said. "We can't break anymore rules!"

"But umm," Goofy started. "What are going to do about the evidence? The Queen won't believe us without it."

"Oh, and we lose our heads,"

Sora started to think and then smiled. "She not might be the bad guy but she might be a witness."

The group smiled and nodded seeing what Sora was talking about: the girl could help them get the evidence. The group broke from the huddle and quickly went to the cage. The girl looked through the bars to see her rescuers from before come towards her. "Oh it's you!" she exclaimed excitedly but then looked confused. "But who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Sora," he said introducing himself.

"I'm Corisla," she said introducing herself.

"I'm Goofy," he said and the gestured towards Nightsky and Donald. "And that there's Donald and Nightsky."

The girl smiled and curtsied even in the small cage. "My name is Alice. Pleased to meet all of you," she the sighed looking around her small prison. "Though I do wish it were under better circumstances. I'm so sorry you got mixed up in all this nonsense."

Corisla shook her head. "No problem, though this world is complete nonsense anyway."

"Anyway," Sora said getting back to the point. "Why are you on trial in the first place?" he asked.

Alice shrugged. "I should like to know the very same thing! Apparently I was guilty from the moment I took the stand! I don't even know her majesty till I took the stand."

Nightsky folded her arms. "She is insane," she noted.

"This world is insane," Corisla added.

"Where are you from?" Sora asked.

Alice thought for a moment. "All remember was in a park with my cat and then I saw a rabbit. I followed him to a rabbit hole and when I peeked inside, I tumbled in head over heels. Then I was here."

Sora looked amazed. "You're from another world!"

Goofy scratched his head. "That's funny. Maybe you don't need a ship."

Nightsky thought for minute. "Maybe its world with in a world," Corisla was about saw something but Nightsky glared. "No more about it being strange." Corisla placed her hands on her hip but was silent.

Alice raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "What do you mean 'another world'?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Donald yelled as he shook his feathers at her.

Alice shrugged. "All I can tell you is that in Tulgey Woods is where I met the Cheshire Cat, who lead me to the Queen," she said.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "The Cheshire Cat?"

Alice nodded. "He's strange but he might be able to help. Just look for him in Tulgey Wood."

"Enough!" said the one of club card ordered. "The defendant will remain silent till the trail."

"But—" Sora started.

"Or as the Queen ordered: It will be off with your heads!"

Corisla held her hands up in surrender. "Okay, we'll leave," she said. "Just give us a minute."

Sora looked to Alice at straightened up and puffed up to Alice. "Don't worry, we'll get the Cheshire cat to help us get evidence to set you free." Alice smiled wit hope on her face. Sora turned to the others. "Come on, let's go!" Sora encouraged.

Corisla nodded. "Right behind you."

Sora smiled and nodded and soon lead the way as the group followed them out of the courtroom and into a different path to with a sign that read 'Tulgey Woods' to find evidence and the Cheshire Cat to set Alice free.

* * *

 **A/N: I've had horrible Writers block, give me a break. Tell me if you like my new characters Corisla, Sophia, Tobin, Barit, Oisin, and Nightsky? Or if i got old characters personalities right. Let me know**


	6. Trick Masters

**_Chapter 6_**

 ** _Trick Masters_**

The group enter Tulgey Woods. It was strange and unwinding with strange flowers that towered them. Corisla would say it's strange but it's beating a dead horse already.

Nightsky thought for moment as they looked around. "How exactly to find this Cheshire Cat?" she asked.

The group then looked at her with realization. They had to clue how to find the Cheshire Cat. Donald tapped his foot annoyed and glared. "Now you think of it," he said annoyed.

Before Nightsky could respond, a voice was heard "If you looking for something, then don't look or you won't find it," the voice said.

Nightsky's face turned as white as a sheet. Corisla knew it was because she thought it was a ghost, she couldn't blame her though she too thought it was something unnatural. The group looked around frantically for where the voice came from.

Sora soon looked up a tree stump to see, for a moment. A purple/pink cat with a wide grin bobbing his head. Sora gasped and it then disappeared. The other except a still horrified Nightsky looked to Sora. Sora turned to them. "I saw him!" he said.

Corisla looked around and placed her hands on her hip seeing nothing. "Well, where is it?"

Sora groaned. "He disappeared," he admitted. "But I swear—"

Nightsky gave a scream as the others quickly turned to her, mortified, she pointed to the tree stump. The others turned and were shocked to see the cat's head floating. Corisla was about to say something but she quickly became speechless as it cat's body stripped of purple and pink appeared…. standing on its head!

Nightsky closed her eyes and covered ears. "If I don't see it, it's not real," she whispered over and over again.

The cat jumped of its head, turned to its head and placed it on its body, standing on its hind legs. "Who are you?" Donald asked both annoyed and shocked.

Corisla didn't even turn to Donald as she was still shocked at what she saw. "That is NOT the first question. I am thinking of!" she said.

Nightsky quickly opened one eye to see the group. "Me neither!" she said in agreement in a frightened voice .

"But," the cat said. "Who indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!"

Corisla, now with Goofy helping to comforting Nightsky looked at that, she now believe to be the Cheshire Cat. "Yeah, we know that's why we came to see you."

Sora glared at the cat. "Yeah, if you know who the real culprit is than tell us," Sora demanded.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers," he said. "But doesn't always tell."

Corisla folded her arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Nightsky finally calm down then turned to Corisla. "It means he'll tells but he wouldn't tell us."

Corisla raised her eyebrow at her. "Do you two come from the same world of vague answers?" she asked sarcastically. Nightsky glared at Corisla, not even bothering to give a response.

"However," the Cheshire Cat continued. "The answers, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness," he said and the chuckled as he started to disappear.

"Wait!" yelled Sora, wanting more answers out of the cat.

"They've already left the forest," the Cheshire's voice echoed through the woods as the group looked around wondering where it was coming from. "I won't tell the exit. There are pieces of evidence they left behind find it and maybe you can save Alice in time."

Soon it was silent. Corisla folded her arms. "What a vague cat," she stated both mystified and annoyed.

Nightsky shrugged. "Well, he did say: he doesn't always tell all."

Sora sighed as he looked at Nightsky. "Yeah, but how does that help?" Nightsky just shrugged simply not knowing. "I guess he did help us."

"Yeah, but he said it lied in darkness," Donald argued with them.

Goofy turned to Sora. "Gee, do you think we can trust him?"

Before Sora could answer, the Cheshire cat appeared standing on Sora's head causing the others to jump back in shock. "To trust, or not to trust? I'll trust you'll decide! For colored friend and then all you have to do is grow again." The Cheshire Cat quickly disappeared as Sora started swatting at the top of his head.

Corisla growled as she stomped her foot. "This whole world is crazy!" she yelled annoyed. "Who can we trust?!"

Nightsky sighed. "Crazy or not. We gotta get that evidence."

Sora nodded in agreement. "Yeah and we gotta help Alice. So we gotta trust him." The group exchanged looks with each other and then nodded. Sora smiled and gestured his hands to the path ahead. "Come on," he said as he led the way and the others followed.

* * *

The group soon wondered in a forest of flowers that towered over them. The group looked around. Corisla wasn't going to lie, it was really beautiful. Sora went over to look at a large Lily, till a large face appeared causing Sora to jump back and gasp causing the group to look. "Ooh look more of those funny looking flowers," the Lily said and then giggled.

The Iris behind Donald soon showed her face causing Donald to jump back. "No, under watered Lily. You forget they are weeds," the Violet quick rudely.

Suddenly a Tulip grabbed and pulled on to Nightsky's ponytail causing her to wince. "So what are you flowers or weeds?" it asked.

Before Corisla could respond, she picked up her collar by a stem taking Corisla with her. Corisla was soon turned to see she was face to face with a Rose. "What garden are you from?"

Corisla struggled to get down kicking a little. "We're not flowers. We're people, tiny people," she said still struggling.

Sora looked at the flowers. "Well, maybe you can help us find something."

Goofy nodded. "Yeah, we're lookin' for some evidence to save Alice."

The Iris scoffed. "See, they nothing but a bunch of weeds, Alice is the name of the weed we saw."

Nightsky was trying to pull her ponytail from the Tulip's grasp as Donald pulled at her waist to help. "She not a weed and she'll lose her head is we don't help her," she explained while still pulling at her hair.

"Let go you rotten flower!" Donald shouted. The Tulip pouted and let got, causing Corisla to fall on her back and Donald on his behind a good distance away.

The Iris scoffed once again. "I though those black little creatures chasing a while after she passed got her."

Sora eyed widened in realization. "Wait! You saw those black creatures!" he exclaimed.

The Rose still holding Corisla by her collar. "Yes, they jumping over head and the top cliffs, we assumed she was chasing Alice."

Corisla thought. Were the Heartless really after Alice and why? But right now they just needed to get the evidence to prove Alice didn't do it before she could think of anything else. "Look, Mrs. Rose," Corisla started. "Is there any way we grow tall to see the scene of the crime?" The Rose dropped Corisla to think. Corisla gave a small scream as she fell. Sora went catch her but when he caught her he fell and she landed on his stomach. Corisla looked at Sora. "Butterfingers," she commented. Sora glared at her sitting up a little. Corisla got up and offered Sora her hand. Sora grabbed it and she helped him stand up.

The Rose stopped thinking and looked to the group. "Well, there is the mushroom."

The group exchanged looks and turned back the back to the Rose. "The mushroom?" they questioned.

The Lily giggled. "Of course," she said and the point the mushroom beside the Tulip. "One side will let you grow and the other will make you small."

Corisla walked to the mushroom and looked at it suspiciously. Corisla frowned and pulled the mushroom from both sides. "Gosh," Goofy said worriedly. "You think this is safe?" he questioned.

Corisla looked suspicious at the mushroom pieces. It was pretty unsafe, but…. She frowned. They had to get evidence for Alice and this place was already making her lose her patients. "Don't care," she responded mostly to herself and then quickly eat the left on in her hand. "Beside I'm tired of being three inches hi—" suddenly she grew to her normal height. Corisla looked down amazed. The forest of flowers looked like a normal garden. "This is cool!" she said aloud. She chuckled but quickly stopped remembering she had to look at the evidence. Suddenly she heard squeaking noises from the ground. Corisla looked down to see it was the others, jumping saying something. Corisla looked one piece off mushroom left. Corisla looked up to see a small box. She raised an eyebrow and gently picked up with her fingers. What was this thing? Was this the evidence? He shrugged. "It's worth a shot," she said to herself. She then looked. "I don't know if you can hear me," she said down to them. "But I'm coming down." Corisla eat the piece of the mushroom and instantly shrunk back down. The box flew out of her hand but by surprise Goofy caught it by mistake. She landed roughly on her back.

Sora and Nightsky quickly ran to her side and helped her sit up. "Are you okay, Corisla?" Nightsky asked.

Corisla looked a bit disoriented and smiled a strange smile. "That was some ride," she said sounding hazed.

Sora laughed nervously as he and Nightsky helped Corisla on her feet. "Let's try not anymore foods here."

Nightsky nodded. "Agreed."

Donald looked at the box Goofy was still holding. "So what's in the box?" he asked getting the attention back to the task.

Corisla shook her head, hoping to shake off the effects of the mushroom. "I thought that maybe it could be evidence."

The four looked Corisla of she was crazy. "Evidence?!" they all asked confused. Corisla just shrugged. She had no answered. All she knew was that it was in the same spot as the flowers described and she no intention of growing again.

Donald groaned and took the box from Goofy. "Let's open it," he said.

"Open it and the surprise is gone," echoed a voice. The group looked around, knowing the voice was the Cheshire Cat. The looked to see the a cat on a large rock. "Open the box you lose your heart."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sora. "Is this the evidence?"

"Is it or it in not," he then chuckled. "You should ask the Queen of Hearts."

Goofy snapped his fingers. "Oh I get it," he exclaimed.

Donald and Nightsky exchanged looks and looked back at Goofy. "You do?"

Goofy then scratched his head. "I think I do," he said aloud. "Maybe he's a warnin' us."

Corisla tapped the side of her check. "That's a thought," she said. She then took the box from Donald. "So let's not open the box till we get back to the court." Donald groaned but he didn't object.

"Now, she may be innocent," the Cheshire Cat started again. "But you may not."

Corisla frowned. She never liked guessing the answers and this cat getting on her last nerves. Alice's life was hanging in the balance so that didn't help either. "Alright, you out with it! What are you talking about?!" Corisla shouted.

It didn't affect him. It had the same nonchalant look. "I won't shake but use should and the queen will too," he said. He then started chuckling until he disappeared.

Corisla grabbed her had in annoyance. "That was not helpful in the slightest," he muttered.

Nightsky shrugged. "Maybe not but he appeared to warn us. Then we must be on the right track."

Sora just stared at the box in Corisla's hand. "Well, that's all we have to prove that it wasn't Alice," Sora stated as he walked ahead. "Come on, let's go back to the courtroom." The others nodded and followed behind.

* * *

The group entered the courtroom. "We have the evidence, your majesty!" Sora yelled as they all walked in the courtroom as Corisla held up the box.

The Queen looked over her stand to see the box Corisla was holding. "Well!" she yelled. "Bring it here!" Sora and Corisla went up the stand as Donald, Goofy, and Nightsky were escorted, unwillingly, to a separate stand on the side. Alice looked through her birdcage with hope in her eyes. "Well, what evidence have you brought?!" She asked impatiently.

"Well," Sora started. "Inside the box, we have the evidence."

"Well, then," the Queen said with a glare. "OPEN IT!"

Corisla scratched her head. "Here's the thing, we can't open it, it might be dangerous," she explained.

The Queen looked even more impatient. "I see," she started. "You plan to over throw me!" she excused.

Corisla and Sora quickly shook their heads. "No!" Corisla yelled. "We just—"

"OPEN THE BOX!" the queen yelled.

Sora looked at Corisla for an answer. Corisla shrugged and thought fast. She then quickly turned to Sora. "Shake the box!' she shouted.

Sora looked confused. "But what is—" he started to ask.

"SHAKE THE BOX, IF YOU VALUE YOUR HEAD!" Corisla yelled in panic at the top of her voice.

Sora quickly shook the box as hard as he could. The box started moving and shaking on its own. Sora quickly dropped the box on the ground. Soon the box exploded and revealed a soldier heartless in the box. The cards gasped as the stood back even the Queen was surprised. The soldier heartless then scurried away out of site. "What was that?" the Queen asked a bit quieter the usual.

"That's proof Alice is innocent!" Sora said with a proud look on his face.

Corisla smirked equally just as proud. "Yeah and by law. You let Alice go!"

The Queen quickly recovered and slammed her fist on the stand. "SLIENCE!" she yelled. "I AM THE LAW! You are all guilty!"

"What?!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

Nightsky frowned as she leaned over her stand. "That's no right!"

"My way is always right!" the Queen countered.

Corisla pointed to the Queen angrily. "Your way sucks!" she yelled back.

The Queen shook with rage just like Cheshire Cat said. "Cards! Sieve them!" she ordered. Sora and Corisla quickly looked to the side to see the cards charge towards them. Sora and Corisla quickly out of the way. The two summoned their keyblade and swung at the cards. Donald, Goofy, and Nightsky jumped from the stand to help.

"Sora! Corisla!" Alice yelled in fright.

The Queen heard Alice and faced the fight. "Raise the tower! Host the cage!" she yelled. Out of nowhere, a tower rose in the middle of the court room. One of the cards, started turning the wheels of the tower. A frightened Alice was soon couldn't see anything as the cover surrounded the birdcage and lifted in to the air by the host. "Get them you fools!" she yelled.

Corisla swung at the two cards as they backed away. "I'm up for any suggestion here," she said as she struggled with the cards. They weren't hard to fight but there was a lot of them.

Nightsky used her magic and pushed the cards back. "We have to get Alice out of here," Nightsky said.

"Yeah but," Donald started as he rained down electricity with his staff. "How we are we going to do that?"

Goofy threw his shield at the cards like a disc as hit them and came back to him. "That there tower should do it," he suggested.

Sora blocked the spear with his keyblade and swung at the card. "Okay!" he replied and turned to Corisla who swung at the card. "Come on, Coris! We gotta get that tower." Corisla nodded and she and Sora started running toward the tower.

"We'll, protect you two," Donald said.

"Donald! How about helping me!" Nightsky yelled. Donald turned to see Nightsky with a bunch of cards in front of her. "I can't push them all at once."

"Firera!" yelled Donald, blasting the cards in front of Nightsky.

Sora and Corisla ran to the tower. Corisla turned to Sora. "Let's do it!" she encouraged. Sora nodded and the two started hitting the tower. Soon Sora hit it with the finish blow. The tower fell apart and tumbled to the ground. Corisla and Sora panted as they looked at the destroyed to tower. The two smiled at each other. The soon turned to go back to the group.

"Get up you fools!" the Queen yelled at the cards. The cards were weak and battered unable to stand with Donald, Goofy, and Nightsky standing exhausted but proud. Sora and Corisla walked up to three. "Are you guys okay?" Corisla asked.

"Very tired," Nightsky responded still panting. "But okay."

"Let's get out of here," Donald said.

"Not without Alice," Sora stated. He ran past the group and went to the now lowered birdcage still covered by the curtains. Sora quickly pulled back the curtain and stepped back shocked. The birdcage was empty, no Alice in site. "She's gone," Sora said shock.

"She must have been takin' while we were fightin'," Goofy said as the group looked at the cage.

The Queen of Hearts shook with anger. "YOU FOOLS! SHE HAS ESCAPED! FIND HER AND I DON'T CARE WHO OR HOW!" she yelled. The cards quickly stood and saluted and scattered searching.

Corisla turned to the group. "Okay, whoever wants to leave before she's mad at us again; head for the exit," she said. Without hesitation the others nod and quickly go to Tulgey Woods.

* * *

The group start to pant from the running and fighting. Nightsky turned to Corisla. "Did you really have to insult her?" she asked still panting.

Corisla waved it off. "She was going to try and kill us anyway. I might as well put in my two cents." Nightsky folded her arms and glared.

"Gawrsh," Goofy started. "I wonder who could have taken Alice?"

Sora looked crestfallen and Corisla looked the same. They had spent all that time to save her and they promised to save her. Corisla never would forget hopeful look on Alice's face when they came back and now she's gone. Buy why? Why would anyone take Alice besides that awful Queen?

Donald folded his arms and tapped his foot poor angrily. "I bet it was the Heartless in that box," Donald said.

Nightsky sighed. "Then how do we get her back before that Heartless does something awful to her."

"The question is not how, or who," the group jolted and looked around for the voice. They looked behind to see the Cheshire Cat in a tree. "But what."

"Cheshire Cat!" Sora yelled. "Have you seen Alice?" he asked but to Corisla in sounded like a betting tone.

"Alice no, Shadows, yes!" he answered.

Corisla pointed to the cat. "Alright, you which way did they go?"

The Cheshire Cat stood on his two paws and soon started pointing. "This way, that way," he started. "The Shadows make all things mixed up maybe would light it right, where thinks aren't right." Before anyone could respond, the Cheshire Cat.

Sora folded his arms in thought. "This whole world is mixed up anyway."

Goofy tapped the side of his head. "Do you think he means that funny room?" he asked.

Sora turned to the exit. "Let's find out," he then started running towards the exit to the Bizarre Room. The others quickly followed behind after Sora.

* * *

The Bizarre Room was different from when they last entered. For one, it was very dark. Corisla scoffed to herself. That doorknob would like it that way.

"How did it get so dark?" Donald asked.

Corisla smirked in the dark. "Someone turned off the light."

Corisla could just feel Donald glaring at her. "That's not funny," he responded rather impatiently. Corisla just quietly chuckled.

"Maybe he's was trickin' us?" Goofy suggested.

Nightsky folded her arms. "No, it seems he gives tricky answers but no tricks, at least so far."

Suddenly Sora's keyblade just appeared in his hand. He looked at it in question. Corisla seemed to notice. "Sora?" she questioned. In an instant, Sora raised his keyblade in the air. A small ball of light shot out from it and hit the ceiling. The room was dim but much brighter so they could see each other.

The four turned to Sora. Sora looked at them confused and maybe a bit flustered. "What?"

Corisla lightly punched him the arm. Sora flinched but not too much. "You just lite up a room," Corisla explained. Sora then looked at his keyblade. "How'd you do it?"

Sora continued to examine the keyblade. "I don't know." Then looked up to see the bouncing head of the Cheshire Cat on the tall table but quickly disappeared. He pointed to the table. "I saw him on the table," Sora said. Sora and the other started running towards the table.

Corisla stood there for a moment. She looked at her hand as if she was annoyed and puzzled that it was empty. " _Why? Didn't it appear for me? Why he able to light a room?"_

"Corisla!" called Sora. Corisla snapped out of her thoughts. She looked to see the group on the table. "What's wrong?" Sora asked.

Corisla shook her head. "I was just thinking," she said as ran to table. She jumped up and grabbed on to the ledge and quickly pulled herself up. "So where's that—" Before Corisla could finish, Cheshire Cat appeared beside her. Corisla jumped away from the strange cat. "Never mind," she said.

He again stood on his two paws as him were human. "The shadows will be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad," he then pointed to the ceiling. Corisla looked up along with the others. Corisla gave small scream as Donald, Goofy, and Nightsky gave small gasp.

"Oh no," was all Sora could say.

The whole room shook as the heartless landed on the ground. It looked like a red and black jester. It had paper thin arms and legs and a pillar like head with 5 little faces in it. It soon whipped out two batons one for each of its paper hands. He juggled the baton as he stomped around the room.

"That thing bigger than the last heartless we fought," Sora exclaimed.

"No, we're just tiny!" Donald countered.

"That's not what we should be worried about," Corisla said. "What should be worried about is when that decides to—"

"Watch out!" Goofy warned.

The group dived away from the jester looking heartless' baton before it hit the baton them but fell off the table.

Nightsky slowly started to stand. "Is everyone alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Sora said as he jumped back on his feet as quickly as possible. Donald nodded though as he stood he was a little dazed. Goofy was the better of the four thanks to his shield. Sora looked around to notice someone missing. "Hey where's—"

"Up here!" Corisla's voice yelled. The group looked up to see Corisla hanging on to the edge of the table. Corisla looked down as her eyes widened. "Look out!" The group looked up to see the jester heartless slam it's baton to hit them. They quickly moved out of the way. Corisla quickly pulled herself on to the table again. Suddenly the Cheshire Cat reappeared a short distance away from her.

Donald looked up to see the cat too. "You rotten cat!" he yelled as he shook his fist at the cat. "You tricked us into a trap!"

"A trap?" Cheshire Cat asked innocently. "Oh no, I was merely leading you in the direction you wanted. Did you not want to battle the shadows?"

"No," Sora said jumping away from the heartless feet. "And you could have warned us!"

Corisla glared at the cat. "Are trying to help us or kill us?! Because we are on a very thin line," she argued.

The Cheshire Cat gave her very smug smile. "I'm what you make me to be. Help or harm. To guide or lie. Which will you decide?"

Before Corisla could respond, the heartless started stomping to the stove. "What on earth is it doing now?!" Nightsky asked.

The jester heartless walked to the large stove and slammed his baton against it. Soon the baton was blazing with flames and soon started chasing after the others till saw Corisla.

Corisla frowned as she summoned her keyblade and turned the Cheshire Cat. "Help! Just help us." she urged not turning away from the jester heartless.

That cat started to disappear with grin left behind. "Well, that's how you make me," he said and then his grin disappeared.

The jester heartless raised his baton about to hit Corisla. She grimaced as she raised her keyblade to black. She suddenly felt something flow through her. Her keyblade jerked forward against her will and suddenly a blast of snow and ice came from her tip of her keyblade. Its baton was extinguished and the heartless was frozen. Corisla looked at her keyblade in shock. "Ice?"

"That's blizzard magic," Donald yelled.

"But it's frozen," Sora stared. "So let's get it." Sora ran and jumped and started a attacking it's head.

Corisla ran and jumped up and slashed it. She roughly landed on her feet in front but landed on her knee. Corisla smirked. "You missed me, princess?" she asked sarcastically.

Nightsky folded her arms. "No," she said.

Sora soon landed roughly beside the others on one knee. "At least, we know how to hurt." Just as Sora said that, the jester heartless broke free. Sora laughed nervously and turned to Corisla. "Do you could freeze it again?"

Donald held his staff proudly. "I can do it!"

Corisla spun her key and smirked. "I would love to help a boy in distress," she commented. Sora just nodded with his usual smile at her.

"Come on, fellas," Goofy he said as he raised his shield. "Let's get it!"

The group charged and just as planned. Donald and Corisla used magic to freeze the heartless while Sora, Goofy and Nightsky attacked. Sora hit its face for the final blow. The jester fell to the ground but its arms floated down like a piece of paper. It soon large hearts started float up and soon jester heartless' body disappeared and soon the room was bright once again.

* * *

"We did it!" Sora said with biggest grin on his face as he placed his keyblade of his shoulder. "We defeated the giant heartless!"

Corisla smirked as the leaned against her keyblade like a cane. "Technically, we as tiny people defeated a medium sized heartless," she corrected.

Nightsky tapped the side of her cheek in thought. "Couldn't have been just a normal sized heartless?" She questioned.

"Aww," Donald joined in impatient. "Just forget it!"

The group soon started share a laugh as they a started to collect themselves. Suddenly there was a yawn that caught their attention. It was the doorknob waking up. "What a racket?" he said sleepily. "How's a doorknob to get any sleep around here?" He started to yawn again opening his mouth wider. The group say something glow inside. It looked like…. A keyhole?

Suddenly both Corisla and Sora's keyblade jerked forward. Each one started to make its own ball of light in front of the tip. Ball of light turned into a beam was shot straight in the keyhole and then something clicked.

"What was that?" Donald asked as he looked at the keyhole in amazement.

Nightsky folded her arms. "I heard a click as if something was closing," she said.

Suddenly they heard clapping. The group turned to the table to see the Cheshire Cat there clapping with the same grin. "Splendid. You're quite the heroes. If you're for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into darkness."

Sora and Corisla looked down distraught. "No," Sora whispered.

Corisla balled up her fist. That girl was maybe a year younger than Tobin and Sophia. That hope in her eyes was how Sophia looked at her before they left and how Tobin once looked at her. She didn't want to disappoint anymore… not again. "Tell me," she said suddenly causing Sora to jump. "Is she gone forever?"

Cheshire Cat grinned a wide grin. "Let that soul decided," he then disappeared with his grin disappearing last.

Corisla looked confused and sighed. She left… relieved? The Cheshire Cat gave her mixed feelings but she could help appreciate that cat. And that last remark, she felt like it was directed towards her. "Why do I want to thank that cat?" she asked out loud.

Sora looked at Corisla. "Maybe it's not late" he said. Corisla could only nodded.

"Come on," Donald said walking forward.

"Umm, Donald," Goofy started.

"We can back the ship," Donald continued ignoring Goofy.

"But Donald," Nightsky tried.

"Alice might be on another world," Donald continued ignoring Nightsky.

"Donald!" yelled Sora.

Donald turned back around to the four of them. "What?!"

Corisla placed her hands on her hips. "We're still small." The group exchanged looks in thought: how were they going to get bigger again. Corisla stuck her hands in pocket. She suddenly felt something soft. "Oh," she exclaimed catching the group's attention. She pulled it out. It was a piece of the mushroom and since it was in her right pocket it meant growing. She smiled. "This is the piece of the growing mushroom."

The group looked at the mushroom piece conflicted. "Don't this make you little loopy?" Nightsky asked still looking at the mushroom.

Corisla shrugged. Sora and the others looked at her more than a hesitant. "You're kidding?" Sora asked hesitant.

Corisla grinned just like the Cheshire Cat. "Well, why not," she suggested. "Everyone's mad here."

* * *

 **A/N: Again Sorry. Just busy with school. And again sorry about poor fight scene writing any advice given is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Battle Royal

**_Chapter 7_**

 ** _Battle Royal_**

Corisla was bored, anxious, and motion sick and that was never a good combination. For maybe two days, they traveled in the gummi ship and Corisla soon became motion sick. On the verge of throwing up, she was ordered by Donald to stay in her room. She swore that duck just loved giving orders to everyone. She laid in bed feeling just horrible. I didn't help that ship was swerving from Sora and or Goofy shooting Heatless ships.

" _I never really imagine you get motion sick."_

Corisla sat up quickly. She knew that voice. It couldn't be… Corisla turned to her door. She saw Sophia standing there with a smile. Corisla shook her head and looked down. "You're not real." She then looked up to now see a confused Nightsky.

"Of course, I'm real," said as she entered. "Are you okay?"

Corisla just shook her head. "No, I'm stuck in this small room with a bucket beside my bed. This feels like death," she complained.

Nightsky rolled her eyes a little. "And you call me the princess."

"You are."

Nightsky sighed. "I'll ignore that," she said as gestured her hand for her to move over. Corisla moved a little as Nightsky sat beside her. "Besides, you are not dying. It happens when you use magic for the first time. It happened to me and I think it happened to Donald." Nightsky held of the bottle of liquid that Leon and Barit gave me. "Drink this."

Corisla gave Nightsky a dead serious look. "If I put anything in my mouth, I will throw up."

Nightsky sighed and forced it out to her more. "It's Ether. It increases your ability with magic and helps it settle inside your body too." Corisla looked at her with hesitation but slowly took the bottle from her hand. She took off the top and drank it all. "It should work in a few minutes," she said as stood up. "We're about arrive at the next world. So you should feel better by then." She then started to walk out the door. "Corisla?" she asked not even turning around. Corisla looked at her. "Who wasn't real?"

Corisla frowned. "Nothing, I was talking about my stomach ache." Nightsky gave a slight scoff as she walked down the hall. Corisla didn't know why she saw Sophia but she knew the Nightsky was suspicious and that she was a horrible liar.

* * *

"Wow!" Sora and Corisla exclaimed in excitement.

They soon landed on the new world known as Olympus Coliseum. It was huge coliseum with two large Gladiators statues colliding with each other over the entrance of the door. "It's huge! It looks awesome!" Sora exclaimed.

"Gawrsh," Goofy started. "I wonder what kind of world this is."

"It's called Coliseum," Donald replied.

"Coliseums are used for a lot of things," Nightsky explained. "Parties, events, anything."

Sora shrugged as he started walking forward. "It doesn't hurt to go check it out, see if anyone we know is there."

Corisla folded her arms. "You just want to see what's happening inside the coliseum." Sora just gave a grin and ran ahead. Corisla then her rolled eyes. She hated this… she wanted to do the same thing. Corisla started to follow and so did the others "Sora, wait up!"

When they entered, it looked more decorative than outside. The floor was made of marble and so was the room for that matter. There was a furnace a little above the floor burning bright. To all the groups amazement, there was small figure who was half man on the top and had leg goat legs, who had his back turned to them fixing the sign on the wall.

As the group continued to look around, Sora was up the half goat half man person. "Uh?"

"Great timing," he said still not looking to Sora. "Give me hand will ya?" he pointed toward large marble pedestal. "I need ya to move it, I gotta spruce this place up for the games."

Sora shrugged. It didn't hurt to help out they were just looking around. Sora walked over and started pushing the pedestal with no luck.

Corisla and Nightsky turned to hear Sora grunting. They looked to see him pushing pedestal. Two exchanged looks of confusion and then walked to where Sora was pushing. Donald and Goofy noticed too and did the same. Corisla folded her arms. "Do I want to know?" she asked.

Sora continued pushing. "He… asked… me to… move… it." He grunted. He then quickly fell over landing on his butt. "But I can't."

Donald stamped his foot. "We don't have time for that!"

Corisla gave a glance at Donald. "Yes, pushing a pedestal puts two years off the mission," she said with sarcasm. Donald just glared at her. "Besides, he can't move it anyway."

"Maybe you should just tell him, you can't," Goofy suggested.

Sora looked almost disappointed. Corisla could tell he wanted to move that pedestal but as she expected he was over it and stood up. "Alright," he said. He then walked past them to half goat half man. "It's way too heavy," Sora explained.

The half goat man stopped what he was doing in shock. "What? Too heavy?! Since when have you been such a little—" He turned to see Sora. He folded his arms looking at his mistake. "Oh. Wrong guy. What are you doing here, kid?"

"We're looking for some friends," Sora explained have you seen any.

"Friends?" He then shook his head. "Sorry, kid I have seen anybody go through. I've busy setting up here."

"What exactly is going on here?" Corisla asked with her arms folded.

"What?" the half goat man exclaimed. "You came here and don't know what's going on?" Before anyone could respond, he jumped down from the stool and walked over to them. "This here is the world-famous Coliseum—heroes only. So I don't have time to babysit. So, run along, pipsqueaks."

Corisla glared making an angry face. "Babysit?!"

Sora did the same except his face was more of angry pout. "Pipsqueaks?

The half goat sighed seeing the kids' expressions of anger. "Look, it's like this: heroes are coming all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the coliseum."

"Oh," Corisla said, losing her angry expression. "So, its' basically a battle royal."

"Exactly, which means you all have no real reason being here," The half goat man stated.

Donald folded his arms looking proud. "You got heroes standing right in front of you."

Nightsky glared down at Donald. "Donald," he she argued, but he ignored her.

"Yup," Goofy said as placed his hand on Corisla and Sora's shoulder. "These two are real heroes chosen by the keyblade."

Donald stepped up just a proud as ever. "And we're heroes too."

Nightsky glared a little lightly stomped her foot. "Leave me out of it," he angrily whispered, but again she was ignored.

The half gait man looked shocked and then amused. Heroes? These runts?" he started wildly laughing.

"We're not runts!" Corisla stomped her foot. "And stop laughing!"

"Yeah!" Sora stated as he pounded his chest proudly. "We've fought a bunch of monsters!"

Corisla turned to others a bit behind her. Donald was annoyed as Goofy looked a bit more confused and Nightsky had her arms folded looking neutral. She could blame either of the expressions.

The half goat man started calm down as he looked at the group as he walked past the group and started to push the pedestal. "Kid, if can't move this pedestal," he kept pushing but no luck. "You can't call yourself," Corisla placed her hand on her hip as Sora folded his arm. "A hero," he quickly fell over of his butt panting.

The group exchanged looks with each other. "You were saying?" Corisla said with sarcasm.

"Okay, Okay," he said as he stood up. "Maybe it takes more than brawn. I guess it doesn't hurt to see what you can do. The names Philoctetes, trainer of heroes, but call me Phil."

"Well, I'm Sora," He introduced. "And this is Corisla, Donald Goofy, and Nightsky."

Corisla pumped her fist. "And we'll show more that we're more than you think!"

"Fine," Phil countered. "Let me know when you're ready."

"Right," Sora and Corisla said at the same time as Phil walked away.

Sora turned the group. "Alright, guys. Let's go in."

"I'm not going," Nightsky quickly said.

The group looked at her confused and shocked. "What?!" They all exclaimed.

Nightsky folded here arms determined not to. "Nightsky, don't you want to prove that we're heroes?" Sora asked.

Nightsky sighed frustrated. "I do I really do. But I refuse to fight in a battle royal."

Corisla elbowed Nightsky's shoulder with a huge smirk. "Princess, here, is just scared about get her butt whopped."

Nightsky glared at Corisla. "I am not and don't call me princess!" Nightsky then folded her arms. "Besides, I don't want to fight for sport. I don't like it."

Donald stomped his foot inpatient. "Do it," he ordered.

Nightsky glared at Donald. "No, and you can't make me."

Corisla folded her arms. She didn't want force Nightsky but if Phil knew this he might think the worst of them. She had at least get her to show her skills. "Well, this first part is just training. So, you could just do that."

Goofy nodded seeming to understand Corisla. "Sure, and when we're done. You can just watch us, okay?"

Nightsky thought for moment and sighed defeated. "Alright, only training, and if guys do make it, I won't be there, understand?"

Sora nodded. "Alright, let's go," he said as they walked to toward Phil with a less than happy Nightsky.

* * *

The group entered the arena. They were sent into destroy a bunch of barrels. Phil set up. Donald, of course, wanted and went first. He destroyed in with magic mostly using thunder and fire. He's time was 1:40. Phil said it was pretty good making Donald so proud.

It was then Goofy's turn. He pretty much destroyed the barrels by throwing his shield as well as bashing them with it. He's time was 1:20. Goofy looked like he didn't honestly care but more that he enjoyed the training.

It was then Sora's turn. Sora seemed to rely more on his speed and strength and it worked for him. He sped through it. He's time was 1:10. He so proud of this time. He couldn't take that goofy grin off his face.

Corisla slowly stepped into the arena. "Alright, kid," Phil yelled. "You ready?" Corisla nodded. "Go!" he yelled.

Corisla summoned her keyblade and sprinted off. She destroyed only three barrels by using same tactic as Sora. She wasn't fast, but ever since she had the keyblade she was stronger… maybe wasn't just her sword skills. Corisla quickly ran to a barrel and side kicked it and the barrel flew and slammed a bunch of barrels. Corisla smirked and used not only keyblade but her body.

Corisla panted as she destroyed the last barrel. "Alright, that's it!" Phil yelled. Corisla slowly walked over to the others who were standing behind Phil. "Nice work kid, about a 1:00 on clock."

Corisla pumped her fist. "Alright," she turned Sora with smirked and l leaned against keyblade as she leaned against her keyblade as if she was leaning against a cane. "Best time so far."

Sora sighed defeated. "Aw, man," he said.

Corisla smiled and walked over to Sora and jumped on him from behind and hugged him around his neck. "It's only natural," Corisla said. Sora chuckled as he playful shook her off.

"Alright, kid, are you ready?" Phil asked. Sora and Corisla turned to see Nightsky standing the arena. Nightsky nodded. "Go!"

Nightsky sprinted forward and lifted her hands and they glowed. She pushed and pulled the barrels but she also kicked them.

Corisla and Sora looked amazed. They both had seen Nightsky fight but never really payed attention to what she did, but this was much different.

"Why can't you do that?" Corisla asked as Donald more at of curiosity than anything.

Donald turned to Corisla a bit annoyed. "We're don't have the same magic."

"What do you mean you don't have not the same?" Sora asked.

Before either Donald or Goofy could answer, Phil yelled excited. "Great work! 40 seconds on the clock!" Sora and Corisla looked amazed as Nightsky walked out of the arena. She looked neutral just satisfied she completed. "Alright, that good," Phil said as he walked past them back into the lobby.

"Wow, Nightsky," Sora said.

"Yeah, nice work princess," Corisla said with arms folded.

Nightsky just nodded with the same neutral look. "Umm, thanks, I'm going back to lobby," she said as she walked out.

Corisla turned to Donald and Goofy as the two came beside them. "You said her magic was different."

Goofy nodded. "Yep, Nightsky has special magic when the King found her and she can push and pull things and when her hand glows they are as tough as nails."

"Oh," Sora said in understanding. "So that's how she knows the king."

Corisla just watched Nightsky walk away. For Corisla, that small amount of information just made her question the strange sorceresses more.

* * *

Phil folded his arms as the group stood in the lobby. "I gotta admit, you guys aren't half bad."

Sora chuckled as he placed his hands behind his head with a grin. "I guess, we're headed for the games."

Corisla pumped her fist. "Yeah, sign us up."

"Afraid not," Phil said quickly.

Sora and Corisla looked shocked at him. "Huh? Why not?" Sora asked/

"Two words," Phil said as he held up to fingers. "You guys ain't heroes."

"Come on!" Sora argued as Goofy was counting on his fingers as Nightsky watched as Donald looked annoyed as well as Corisla.

Corisla frowned as her face started to turn red more anger now than annoyed. "What is going to take to prove we can do it?"

Nightsky just looked up from Goofy, who just stopped counting. "By the way, that was four words," she commented.

Donald stomped his foot as he turned to her. "That's not the point."

"Look," Phil said stopping the conversation between the group. "You wanna be real heroes. Start by learning this spell." Phil snapped his fingers. Suddenly Corisla and Sora felt something flow through them with a spark. "It's thunder spell. It's a tough spell, but unless you get an entry pass, I ain't letting, you runts, participate."

Corisla stepped forward ready to charge at Phil. "Now, wait—"

"Come Coris," Sora said as he started walking out. "Let's go," he said sounding almost defeated. Corisla frowned but followed the defeated Sora out as did the others.

* * *

"Well, that could have gone better," Corisla said sitting on Coliseum steps. The other stood outside looking just as defeated except for Nightsky. Sora sat beside Corisla as Donald was passing impatient while Goofy stood beside Nightsky.

Nightsky looked to Corisla. "I'm perfectly fine."

Corisla just glared at her. "Of course, you are princess." Nightsky just glared back, sick of the nickname.

"Gawrsh," Goofy started. "Sure might have been fun to try though."

Donald stopped and turned to the others. "It's not for fun. It's part of our mission."

Nightsky raised her eyebrow in disbelief. "Yes, I'm sure the king entered a battle royal for information," she said sarcastically. Donald said nothing ignoring her.

Sora folded his arms. "It's just," he started. "I wanna prove I can do this," he said.

Corisla looked down. She wasn't going to lie felt the same way. They lost their home, friends, family, and they couldn't even protect Alice. Now they can't even prove that they are strong enough to fight in battle. She couldn't light the room when Sora could. She wondered if the keyblade made a mistake.

"A rather stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?"

The group turned as Corisla and Soar stood up to see a man with blue skin and fiery hair wearing a black toga standing there. "Who are you?" Donald asked.

The man started to walk towards them. "Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy. I just happened to drop by when I heard. You want to enter the games, right?" He then held out his hand. "Well, then, get a load of this." Suddenly in puff of blue fire there was a gold ticket. "Ta-da."

Sora quickly took the pass from his hand. "A pass?" he questioned.

Nightsky raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "And you're just giving it to us?"

The man just shrugged. "Hey, that's just the kind of guy I am," he said as he started to walk away to the gate. "Good luck. I'll pulling for ya, little shorty," he said then disappeared as soon as he exited the gate.

Goofy looked to Sora who was examining the ticket. "Sora, are gonna use the pass?"

Sora nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Nightsky placed her hands on her hip. "He wasn't exactly the guy, who gives people things. Right, Corisla?" Corisla scratched the back of her head as she chuckled nervously. Nightsky sighed bit annoyed. "You are not serious?"

Corisla sighed. "Okay, I'm not blind unlike Sora."

"Hey!" Sora objected.

"The guy's hair was on fire," Corisla countered to Sora. "But this pass is the only way to get into the games," Corisla argued to Nightsky.

Nightsky sighed in defeat seeing nothing was going to change their minds as she then followed the others back into the coliseum.

* * *

"How'd you get this?!" Phil asked surprise as examined the ticket that Sora gave him.

"Can we enter the games?" Sora asked avoiding the question. Corisla could understand why. It wouldn't be in their favor to lie or tell how they go the pass.

"Well," Phil sighed. "I guess so. You do have the pass, but your startin' in the preliminaries."

Corisla folded her arms with the proudness. "That's fair."

"But you guys start anything. I'm going to explain the rules," Phil started to explain. "This pass is good four-member team."

Nightsky raised her hands as if she was surrendering. "I'm not even going to compete."

Phil just hummed in response. "The games are one-and-done battles. You lose just one round and you're out, got it?" The group except for Nightsky nodded. "Alright, the games start in two hours. Be your toes we got real weirdoes in this. So, watch yourselves," he warned and then walked into the arena, most likely to set up.

Goofy turned to Nightsky. "Are you sure you don't wanna fight in the arena?"

Sora smirked. "We'll gladly trade Donald in for you."

"Hey!" Donald protested.

Nightsky shook her head. "I don't fight for sport including these games," Nightsky smiled. "But I will cheer you guys on."

Sora smiled. "Thanks," he said.

Corisla just gave a sneaky smirk. "Always wanted to see princess cheering me on."

Nightsky quickly frowned. "You other hand, I hope doesn't make it past the first round. Second, stop calling me princess!"

Corisla couldn't help but start laugh causing Nightsky to just look more irritated.

* * *

Two hour passed and the games began. The coliseum seats were filled to the brim with people ready to see great fights. As the games began, Sora and others started the first round. The weirdoes in the game turned out to be none other than the heartless. The games soon turned out to be more of a normal mission, but no one could deny it was kind of fun. Corisla could swear she heard Nightsky cheering over the audience. After 3 rounds, the group came back at that the edge of the arena a bit exhausted.

Nightsky smiled at the four. "You guys, did great."

Sora scratched the back of his head with a tired smile. "Thanks."

Corisla sighed as she stretched. "Who knew the heartless could enter the games?"

Goofy thought. "Do you think they did it on their own?"

Donald folded his feathered arms. "Of course not, don't be ridiculous."

Corisla stopped stretching and started to think aloud. "Then who sighed up the heartless?" she questioned aloud.

Before anyone could saying anything else about the lesson, Phil came up to the group. "I gonna admit. You guys aren't heroes but you ain't doing too bad. It was lucky you came to me for training."

Corisla folded her arms a bit irritated. "When was that? After you tried to kick us out the second time."

"Alright, wise mouth," Phil said. "I've be wrong before, but you haven't won the games yet."

Suddenly a young man walked passed the ground towards the arena. He had high collar that cover half of his face. He's clothes were dark and ripped along dark red ripped cape that flowed in the back. He had spiky blonde hair and serious blue eyes. He and gold claw like thing that covered his hand. He then looked to the group as he walked past. To be specific, the man was intimidating.

Nightsky looked to group a little concerned. "Don't tell me you're going to be fighting against him."

Sora shrugged. "I guess so."

Phil folded his arms seeming to notice the young man too. "Something tells he'll be a tough one to beat. Boy, I wish he was here to see this. He loves this stuff."

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Hercules!" Phil exclaimed. "He's a hero of ever I saw one. I should know; I trained him myself. Too bad, he's visiting his father."

As Phil was talking, Corisla turned to see the if the intimidating man was there, but he was nowhere. Corisla just knew the guy wanted more than the trophy.

* * *

"Those two punks are next opponents, okay?" Hades said as he gestured to Sora and the others as the completed the seventh round as the boy leaned against the wall. "Now, don't blow it. Just take the two out then smooth sailing."

The boy, known as Cloud, only gave a quick glance to the arena. The two kids didn't seem that tough so why was Hades worried about the two. He scoffed a little. "The great god of the underworld is afraid of two kids," he said emotionless. "Sorry, but my contract says—"

"I know!" Hades snapped as his flamed hair flared up. "You think I don't know I wrote the contract!" Hades took a deep breath started again. "I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But those brats are going to the semi-finals. So, you have to fight them to get to him."

Cloud didn't say a word but glanced back at the two kids talking with their friends as the girl was laughing jumped on the boys back with arms around his neck. He scoffed again as turned back to Hades.

"Hey, it's like that old goat says," Hades started again. "It's all just a game so let loose and have fun with it. I mean a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?" Cloud just pushed himself off the wall and walked away to the arena. Hades frowned as the boy disappeared faded from his site. "Geez. Stiffer than the stiffs back home," Hades the gave a wicked smirk. "Still suckers like him are hard to come by."

* * *

Sora and the other finally reached the final match the boy, they now knew as Cloud from the announcement, stepped up with his large sword wrapped in gauze. Corisla wasn't going to lie that the guy looked intimidating, but being scared now was going to help them win. Besides, they could take him.

Before any could do anything, the boy sped forward with a dark aura surrounding him. They group just barely avoided him causing them to scatter. Sora was closer as the started swinging his keyblade, but the boy blocked them. Cloud soon turned the attacks with great speed that Sora could barely avoid them.

Corisla looked to see Sora struggling. She quickly turned to Goofy. "Goofy!" Corisla yelled as she pointed to Sora.

"I got 'em!" Goofy yelled and threw his at Cloud.

Cloud seemed to notice as he and quickly moved out of the way causing Sora to the move out of the way. "Thanks!" Sora yelled.

Corisla then run up to Cloud and swung her keyblade at Cloud with Donald beside her. But this time instead of blocking like before Cloud, Cloud quickly avoided the two and jumped in the air and plunged his sword downwards. Corisla and Donald barely avoided the sword, but the dark blast of energy blast the two back. Corisla stayed on the ground as she winced in pain as she grabbed her burned arm.

Sora quickly held up his keyblade before Cloud could attack again. "Thunder!" he yelled. Before Cloud could respond, he was struck by the lightning. He stunned for the a little. Goofy quickly threw his shield again. This time hitting Cloud.

Corisla quickly got up and quickly attacked Cloud striking Cloud with her keyblade and then gave a quick kick to his side.

"Fire," Donald yelled as fire shot of his wand. Corisla quickly moved out of the way and the fire ball hit Cloud.

"You guys got 'em!" yelled Nightsky from the stands.

Cloud finally recovered and dark aura seemed to the surround him. He quickly jumped in the air and plunged his sword downward to the ground again. Everyone was able to avoid the blade but this time the blast was larger and hit all of them and they all fell to the ground. Donald and Goofy were more dazed as Sora and Corisla were weak on their knees. Cloud quickly swung his sword at the two. Soon Sora was hit and slide to the ground struggling to stand up fully. "Sora!" Corisla yelled panicked. Cloud took that moment and hit Corisla as she ended up on her knee.

Sora still struggling to be able to attack him. "Corisla!" he yelled.

Cloud was about to strike. Corisla held up her key to block it but Corisla looked Cloud's sword were just inches away from touching her keyblade. Cloud lowered his sword. Corisla lowered her key in shock as Sora and the others ran to her side as Sora arrived first. Cloud stood up straight. "This was not part of the deal," Cloud muttered. "And I won't do it, whether Hades wants me too or not."

"A deal?" Sora asked.

"What deal?" Corisla asked.

Before Cloud could respond, a loud crash rang through the arena. The arena was soon filled with terrified screams. The group only looked around for a few seconds till Sora saw a large black shadow hurling through the air in their direction. "Cloud!" yelled Sora.

But before Cloud could react, the three-headed dog slammed its paw into Cloud's body, pinning him down to the ground as it snarled. It's red eye glared at Sora and Corisla as black smoke filled his mouth as the audience started screaming and running out of the coliseum.

"Sora! Corisla!" Donald yelled behind the dog.

"Get out of the way!" Goofy yelled.

But the dog quickly reared back and opened his jaw ready to rip the two kids apart. Suddenly some darted past the two kids and the hit the dog causing the it to get thrown across the arena and loudly crashing to the wall.

"Herc!" shouted Phil from the arena.

The strong looking man looked back but only slightly. "Phil, get them out of here!" he yelled.

"You heard him! Get out of there!" Phil yelled to group.

Donald and Goofy quickly ran out. Corisla grabbed Sora's arm and pulled at him. "Come on," Corisla urged. Corisla looked back to see what Sora saw: Cloud unconscious on the ground. Corisla quickly looked back to Sora and pulled him harder. "Sora! Come on!" Sora quickly let himself be dragged as Corisla and Sora were the last to leave.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I know I am super late but I haven't gotten any review either so we're even. Hope you enjoy!**


	8. Junior Heroes

**_Chapter 8_**

 ** _Junior Heroes_**

Sora and Corisla quickly ran into the lobby tired and exhausted. The two then looked around the room. The lobby was filled panicked people who were once excited about the whole event.

"Cure," said Nightsky. Soon Sora and Corisla felt a little more energized as glowing flower petals fell on them. The two looked up to see Nightsky, Donald, and Goofy standing in front of them. "Are you two okay?" The two nodded.

"That was close!" Phil said as he walked up to the group.

"What was that thing?" Sora asked glancing back to passageway to the arena.

"Cerberus, guardian of the Underworld," Phil explained. "Hades' pet."

Nightsky sighed as she placed her hand on her cheek. "I'm going to assume Hades is in charge of the Underworld."

Corisla folded her arms. "That's the same guy who, Cloud said tricked him."

Sora folded his arms too. "And gave us the pass."

Phil glared at them shocked and a bit angry at the group. "Hades gave you the pass?!" he asked.

The group looked away nervous and guilty but Corisla quickly waved it off. "Later," she said quickly.

Phil just sighed annoyed and seemed to wave it off himself. "Well, Herc should be able to handle him," suddenly the lobby shook causing most of the already frightened people to scream in panic as they scattered out of the coliseum. Phil then looked a little nervous at the passage way to the arena. "Then again maybe not."

Sora and Corisla exchanged looks with each other and nodded. Then looked back at Donald, Goofy, and Nightsky and the group nodded in agreement. Sora pumped his fist. "Let's go," he said what everyone else was thinking as they walked past Phil.

"Hey, wait, kid!" Phil yelled failing his hands causing the group to stop and turn back. "You can't go in there! This ain't a match. This is the real deal! You could get hurt or worse."

"We're no afraid," Sora proclaimed as the group nodded.

"Yeah," Corisla said in agreement. "Whether we were all pawns in Hades games are not Cloud and Hercules are in trouble."

"Yeah," Donald, Goofy, and Nightsky agreed in unison.

"You can decide whether we're hero material not," Sora said.

Phil was about protest but stopped as seeming to see the determination on their face. Phil then sighed defeated. "Be careful, kid." Without hesitation, the group ran through the passage way into the arena.

* * *

The group quickly ran in the arena to see Cerberus backing Hercules into a corner with an unconscious Cloud slung over his shoulder.

Corisla put two fingers and whistled getting the dog to turn around to the group as they stood in fighting position.

"We got this! Just get Cloud out of here!" Sora yelled to Hercules. Hercules nodded and quickly ran around the other way to the exit.

Cerberus's middle head lunged its jaws at the group as they split up different ways. The left head then lunged at Nightsky and Goofy. As Nightsky's hands quickly glowed, she held it out as if she was pushing something. Sure enough, the head was pushed back make the dog a little dazed. Goofy quickly threw his shield at the left head hitting square in the face. Cerberus snarled as the middle head opened its mouth and out came a fire balls.

"Incoming!" yelled Corisla as she quickly moved out the way before the fireball hit her and hit the ground leaving large crater behind..

Donald quickly avoided the fireball and held his wand out at it. "Blizzard!" he yelled and a blast of ice came out and hit the middle head causing the fire balls to cease.

Corisla then held up her key and the right head. "Thunder!" she yelled as bolts of lightning hit the right head.

Cerberus quickly shook it off and growled. It quickly jumped into the air. As soon as its paws hit the ground, there was a large shockwave that rippled across the ground knocking every one of their feet. Sora quickly got up and charged for the middle head, jumped up, and hit it. But as soon as Sora did, the right head quickly swung its head and hit Sora sending across the arena colliding into Corisla causing the two to be slammed in to the ground.

"Sora! Corisla!" Nightsky yelled and quickly her glowing hands out and pushed the middle head back as hard as she could be causing the dogs head to stumble back.

Donald and Goofy quickly reached the two first. "Are you two okay?" Goofy asked.

Sora quickly got up allowing Corisla to stand up as well just ads Nightsky reached them. "I think so," Sora answered.

Corisla nodded. "And with that," she stated a bit dazed. "We can't do direct attacks especially alone."

Nightsky nodded in agreement. "We need have a distraction and or magic."

Corisla smirked and pointed to herself. "I'll distract, you guys just make sure I don't get squashed," she said as ran off to side. Corisla once again whistled get the dog attention. "Come and get me you over grown dog!" She yelled. Cerberus growled as it started trying to bite at Corisla.

Sora quickly turned to Goofy. "We'll cover each other," Sora said. Goofy nodded.

Donald turned to Nightsky. "We'll attack it with magic!"

"Let's go fellas!" Goofy said and the group charged into battle.

* * *

Corisla quickly moved out of the way as the dog snapped it's jaws at her. "Can't catch me, you stupid dog." She gasped as she quickly rolled out of the way. The right head seemed to turn back to see Sora and Goofy. "No! You dumb dog!" Corisla yelled. Corisla quickly held out her key at the right head. "Fire!" A fireball came out and hit the head. It worked at getting it's attention back on her but now it was mad. It was ready to snap but suddenly the head was pushed back. Corisla turned to the side to see Nightsky.

"Thunder!" yelled Donald hitting the left head with bolt of lightning.

Corisla was about to move again but saw the right head about setting up a fireball at Nightsky. "Nightsky, move!" She yelled.

Nightsky looked to realize what happened she quickly moved but the fireball slammed to the ground close to her causing her to leg to get burned and blown a good distance away. "Gah!" she screamed as she landed roughly on the ground.

Cerberus soon turned seeing it got a victim no longer caring about Corisla or Donald. As Sora and Goofy did their best to avoid it's gaze to get a good shot. The middle head soon shot fireball at Nightsky still lying on the ground. "Nightsky!" Corisla said as she ran towards her.

Nightsky looked up and quickly turned away and closed her eyes ready to embrace the pain. Corisla quickly stood in front and without thinking slashed the fireball and gave a small explosion disappearing. Corisla, as if coming out a trance, shook her head. "What did I?" she asked herself.

"Blizzard!" Donald yelled hitting the middle head getting its attention now on Donald.

"I was right," Nightsky whispered still one the ground.

Corisla turned around to her. "What?" she asked. Before could Nightsky responded, Corisla waved it off. "Never mind, are you alright?"

Nightsky nodded. "I'm fine but I can't really fight like this."

Corisla quickly helped Nightsky up and helped support her to the side. As Corisla helped Nightsky to the side, Corisla looked to see Sora run to Goofy. Goofy held out his shield as Sora jumped in the air and his feet landed on the shield and Goofy lifted it up, becoming a spring for Sora. Sora landed on the Cerberus' side and clanged on the dog's hair as he tried to climb up. Cerberus trashed around trying to snap at him. Goofy threw his shield hitting the right head but the distraction only for so long.

Corisla frowned as she watched in a bit off horror as Sora was holding on for dear life all while trying to hit it. "We've gotta do something fast," she said aloud. She quickly turned to Nightsky leaning on the stands. "Can you push that thing like you did with the heads?"

Nightsky looked to Corisla a bit confused. "Only a certain spot. It's too big for me too—"

"How about its side?" Corisla asked.

Nightsky nodded. "Yes, if it's still long enough."

Corisla quickly nodded. "Okay, when I say now, do what you do." Before Nightsky could even question it, Corisla summoned her keyblade as she ran back in the arena. "Sora! Keep attacking it!" she yelled as loud as she could and quickly hit the third head as chomped at her.

Sora didn't respond, but held up his keyblade. "Thunder!" He yelled as lightning came from his keyblade and hit the three heads of the dog. Cerberus now confused tried snapping at its back trying to snap at Sora.

"Sora!" Goofy gasped in worry.

"Now!" Corisla yelled as she turned back to Nightsky.

Nightsky stood up as straight as she could, let her hand glow pushed it forward. It seemed to work as Cerberus and became unbalanced and started to tip over. Sora quickly jumped off as Cerberus fell the stands causing dust and rumble to spread everywhere.

Corisla, Donald, and Goofy ran quickly to the stands. "Sora! Sora!" Corisla yelled.

As the dust cleared, Sora was siting the ground covered in dust and a bit bruised but he was fine. "Sora, are you okay?" Goofy asked.

Sora coughed a little. "Did we beat it?" he asked a little dazed.

Donald folded his arms while Goofy covered his mouth while he laughed. Corisla quickly kneeled down to his side and wrapped her till she touching his shoulder and hugged him much to his shock. "Of course, we did!" she said excitedly as continued to hug him more excited he was okay.

* * *

After the battle, the group soon gather into the lobby, as Phil stood on pedestal as Hercules stood beside. Donald and Nightsky heeled everyone. Nightsky's leg was still a little sore other was everything was fine.

Phil took out his scroll and cleared his throat as he unrolled it. "Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further—"

"Hey!" Donald exclaimed as he stepped forward. "What do you mean 'junior heroes'?"

Phil scoffed as he lowered the paper. "You guys may have defeated Cerberus but still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero and not to mention taking a pass from Hades." Sora laughed nervously as he scratched the side. To be fair, they didn't know but there was no point in mentioning it now.

Nightsky placed her fingers under her chin. "So, what does it take to be a true hero?" she asked.

Hercules chuckled as a smile slide across his face. "Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way that I did. Just keep doing what you're doing."

Corisla placed her hands on her hips with smirk on her face. "Ah, you making sound easy."

"Yeah, no problem," Sora said as pounded his fist against his chest. "We'll start by proving ourselves in the games."

"One problem, kid," Phil said as he glanced at the passage. "There ain't gonna be any games for a while. You guy did a number on Cerberus and the arena."

Sora waved it off. "Alright, we'll come back later," Sora said. "Come on." The group said as they walked out the lobby.

* * *

Phil stroked his beard as he chuckled. "I still can believe the little squirts and their pals defended Cerberus.

Hercules leaned down and whispered into his mentor's ear. "Just between us, I'd already worn Cerberus down by the time they jumped in."

Phil opened his mouth to say something but closed his mouth again. That clear things up but… some about those kids… he could put his fingers on it. Either way, they were pretty promising. "My lips are sealed," he finally said.

* * *

As the group walked down the stairs, Corisla hit Sora lightly in arm with her fist. "That was pretty risky move get on Cerberus' back," Corisla complimented. "It worked in taking him down and scaring me half to death."

Sora chuckled as he grinned and scratched the back his head. "Thanks," he said.

Nightsky chuckled a little as she turned to Corisla. "I wouldn't sell yourself short," she said causing Corisla to cock her head to the side. "I would never have thought about using my magic on its side if it wasn't for you."

Corisla slightly blushed. She had almost forgot. Goofy seemed to notice. "How come your face is red?" he asked.

Corisla quickly covered her cheeks. "They are not!" she said loudly.

Sora smirked. "She's also been like that quick to go in but shy about it later. Just like that pla—"

Corisla quickly went over and covered Sora's mouth before he could even finish as he struggled a little to get her off. "You promised never to speak of that day."

Donald and Goofy just laughed as Sora tried to get her hands off his mouth. Nightsky looked over to Cloud sitting on the steps. "Hey look," she said. The group stooped and saw Cloud too as Corisla uncovered Sora's mouth.

"Hey," Sora called to Cloud. Cloud looked up to see the group. "Are you alright?"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah," he said.

Corisla could see the Sora couldn't help but give a small smile, but it was still small. "Cloud," she finally said. "Why did you make a deal like that with him?"

Cloud closed his eyes as if he forgot and was thinking back and titled his head to the ground. "I'm looking for someone. Hade's promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired," Cloud stood up and looked to sky. "I fell into darkness… I can't find the light. I almost lost myself with no return."

Corisla only glanced at Sora but she knew that he was thinking the same thing. They were looking too; would they fall into darkness like that? It gave powers, yes, but it caused pain and blindness. How far would they go to find them? Would that lead to darkness?

"You'll find it," Sora said causing Cloud to look at him. "We're searching too."

"For your lights?" Cloud asked with thoughtful expression.

Sora and Corisla nodded. "You might have found a little light already," Corisla said a bit softly most cause she was just thinking aloud. "Something told you not to fight anymore."

Corisla could have sworn Cloud had given a smirk to them, but it so fast she almost thought she was imagining it. Cloud walked over and dropped something into Sora and Corisla's hand. "Don't lose sight of it," he said as he walked past them.

Suddenly the two felt a rush of energy flow through them and suddenly say a blade rush pass them and through them. "Sonic Blade?" Corisla whispered feeling as if she knew.

"Hey," Sora yelled as he quickly turned back towards the lobby where Cloud was heading. "How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved."

Cloud stopped but didn't turn around. "I think I'll pass," he replied and continued walking.

Corisla looked to see Sora smiling to Cloud's response… honest she could help but smile too. Cloud wasn't as far gone as he thought… and she knew it just as much as Sora did.

* * *

Hades angrily stood inside the destroyed the arena. "He's strong, he's kind," muttered angrily. He's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot," with each word Hades got even redder. "He's perfect. Perfect. Perfectly infuriating! He makes me crazy!" he yelled as he flared up completely.

He was so close to getting Hercules-so close! Then Cloud had to 'see the light' and ruin everything. He had a chance to get rid of Hercules and those two keyblade wielders. But of course, something had to go wrong!

Hades took a deep breath as he flames turned blue again. "Wait a minute," he said to himself in realization. "What are you worried about? All the pieces are in place. Relax. Here's what you do. Let Hercules train the kids. In the next games, I'll take care of them, for good." He paused as he felt a strong pulse of darkness. He narrowed his eyes as he glanced behind even though he knew exactly who it was. "Who invited you to the party?" He asked a bit bitterly. "Stay out of this. This is my show."

Maleficent just gave amused expression causing Hades to flare up a little. "As you wish. Fight to your heart's content," She then summoned a pulse of darkness slowly walked through it. "The results with be most entertaining."

* * *

Corisla swung the keyblade in fight motion as if she was fighting someone. As the group came back on the Gummi Ship, Sora gotten a stomach ache from using magic for the first time so Nightsky was with him. Donald and Goofy were piloting the ship. Corisla decided just practice by herself. She felt… strange with the keyblade. She never had as much power except when she destroyed the fireball, but she didn't understand why.

"Practicing?"

Corisla quickly turned to see Nightsky standing at the door. "You've got it, princess," said with smirk on her face.

Nightsky folded her arms. "What for?" Nightsky asked. "You're just copying." Corisla quickly stopped as her smirk quickly disappeared from her face. "They said the keyblade picks a wielder with strong heart," Nightsky continued. "Your heart maybe strong but don't think that's why the keyblade chose you."

"Why?" Corisla asked bitterly. "Cause I'm not as strong as Sora."

"I never said that," Nightsky causing Corisla quickly looked down and away. "But your actions say it anyway." Corisla didn't answer and didn't move but her face was red with anger. "I saw in training, you were trying to fight like him, but in the heat of beating the time you went to battling your own way."

Corisla looked up again. "What do you want?" she asked angrily.

Nightsky smirked. "I want to fight you," Corisla immediately looked shocked. "No for sport but for study."

Corisla gripped her keyblade tighter. "No," she growled. "I'm not going too."

"It's best anyway," she said as she unfolded her arms. "I can't fight a copy."

Corisla quickly slammed her keyblade down to the ground. "I am not a COPY!"

"Then stop acting like one and use your true power!" Nightsky yelled back.

Corisla frowned as she felt her face heat up. She was not like Sora! She didn't want to be, but if her heart wasn't strong enough what was…. What was strong enough for her to have it? "I don't need my true power," Corisla said. "I just need this to find my friends and brother. Whatever Sora chooses to after we find them, I'll stick with him. But once we find them, I will never use this key again."

Nightsky frowned. "Yeah, smart plan, why not live the worlds in ruins already?! Might as well add your friends and your brother."

Corisla scoffed. "Oh, like care about the worlds?"

"What?!" Nightsky yelled.

"Don't think I don't know," Corisla accused. "You guys need the key to find your king," Nightsky remained silent. "You guys never really want to look for my brother or my friends."

"The king is my friend, yes," Nightsky admitted. "But the worlds need help too."

"Well," Corisla said in mocking tone. "The princess knows everything, but can never tell about herself."

"I am not a princess!" yelled Nightsky with the most anger she had ever shown. "I'm trying to help you!"

"Oh, really," Corisla said sarcastically. "You're starting off wonderfully! Why should I trust you anyway? I at least, know where Donald and Goofy are from but not you."

Nightsky was silent for moment but continued. "It's none of your business!"

"And what I do is none of yours!" Corisla yelled.

"Your true power is my business," Nightsky yelled. "Because the worlds need it and so do my friends!"

"I don't need any more friends! I need my brother and my friends back! Not you or anyone else!" Corisla yelled. Nightsky looked hurt as started to walk away. To be honest, she only meant half, of what she said but at the moment she didn't care.

"Fine, be a copy!" Nightsky she finally yelled as she reached the door and turned back to Corisla. "You'll never find what you're looking for!"

"SHUT UP! I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Corisla yelled at the top her lungs.

"GOOD! I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU EITHER!" Nightsky yelled back slamming the door shut behind her.

Corisla screamed with anger as she glared at the keyblade on the ground. Suddenly it disappeared and reappeared in her hand. She wasn't a copy! She wasn't copying! Corisla felt single tear roll down her as she quickly wiped it away. Then why didn't she feel as strong fighting or even when she held it in her hand. Why?


	9. The Deep Jungle

**_Chapter 9_**

 ** _The Deep Jungle_**

Corisla finally left the practice feeling bitter. It had been a few hours since her and Nightsky fought and the wounds were still there. As she entered the cockpit, Sora was sitting in a seat as Nightsky and Goofy were looking at the navigator as Donald was stirring the Gummi ship. Corisla silently sat in her seat. "Hey, Corisla," Sora started.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Perfectly fine!" Corisla snapped as she turned her head to Sora.

Sora looked shocked and confused. "I was going to ask what you were doing?"

Corisla's face quickly blush and quickly face forward. "Practicing." Sora just looked even more confused.

Nightsky scoffed and didn't even turn as Corisla sent her death glare. "She more mimics."

"It's none of your business, how I practice," Corisla growled. "So zip it, princess."

Nightsky turned from the navigation system and sent death glare to Corisla. "I'm not a princess, copycat."

Corisla stood up and was face-to-face with Nightsky. "Call me copy-cat one more time, princess and I'll show you what a copy is," Corisla growled viciously.

"Call me princess again, copycat and I'll show you how I end things," Nightsky added with equal viciousness.

Sora could only stare at them wondering what he could do. What could he do? He wouldn't dare try and step in but he didn't exactly want Corisla or Nightsky to fight.

"Hey fellas, look," yelled Goofy.

Corisla and Nightsky broke eye contact as the two and Sora quickly went to the window. The world looked very jungle like with strange treehouse. In Corisla's opinion, it wasn't much to look at, but it did look interesting.

"What's this world called?" Sora asked.

Nightsky quickly went to the navigator system. "It's called Deep Jungle."

Goofy then looked to Donald, who was at the wheel. "Hey, Donald, maybe the King's down there."

Donald quickly shook his head. "In a backwater place like that? No way Let's move on."

Sora looked to Donald and walked towards him. "Wait! Riku and Kairi might be down there."

Corisla then looked then looked at the two. "And Sophia and my brother! We have to go down there!" she protested.

"Forget it! We're on an important mission!" Donald argued going back to the controls.

Nightsky folded her arms. "Donald, that's not fair."

Donald turned to Nightsky. "We have to look from the King, you read the letter."

Corisla face started to fluster. She wasn't wrong about them caring more about their king then her friends and brother, but he could at least pretend that they care. "Donald, my brother might be down there!" Corisla yelled. "Land this ship, now!"

"No!"

"Donald," Nightsky argued.

"No!"

Sora went over and grabbed the controls shoving Donald out of the way. "We're landing," Sora ordered.

Donald started to shove Sora. "Stop that!" And the two started arguing over the ship's controls causing the ship to shake.

Corisla and Nightsky fell over and grabbed on to the seats as Goofy grabbed to the wall as the ship shook. "Sora! Donald!" Goofy said. But he was ignored, as Sora and Donald continued to argue over the controls.

"Both of you stop!" Nightsky yelled. "This doesn't solve anything!"

Corisla clutched the seat harder. "That's not what I'm worried about!" she yelled responding to Nightsky. "You two dummies, stop or you're going to make—"

Before Corisla could even finish, Sora accidentally hit a button and sent them hurtling towards the world. "Hold on!" Goofy yelled. The only response he got was everyone screaming as the ship continued to hurtle and the gummi ship door slide open. Suddenly the gummi ship stopped to a halt, and hard jolt sent them all free falling and screaming into the trees in different directions.

* * *

Corisla slowly blinked open her eyes and groaned in pain as her view started to focus. She looked around. All she saw was trees and leaves vines and large branches that winded and twisted. Corisla groaned again as she tried to move, but she found herself very limited. She looked around to see herself covered and tangled in vines. Corisla sighed and lowered her head. "This is perfect," I groaned with sarcasm.

"Yes, it is," said a voice. Corisla looked to the side to see Nightsky tangled up as well.

Corisla frowned. "I would like to be tangled in another tree."

Nightsky scoffed. "I would gladly help but we're stuck."

Corisla sighed. She would rather not be with Nightsky but at the moment they had no choice and they didn't even know where Sora, Donald or Goofy were. "Fine," she finally answered. "Can you push the vines? Maybe some will fall off."

"I have no room to move and if I do untangling you will either make it worse, free or, leave you choking," Nightsky answered. "Can you use your keyblade?"

Corisla glanced at her. "Shouldn't I ask Sora first?"

Nightsky sighed. "Please not now." Corisla scoffed a little as she summoned her keyblade. "Now be careful."

"I'll be just fine," Corisla said. Corisla looked over and quickly cut the vines over her she quickly fell she screamed and grabbed on to Nightsky's leg. Nightsky yelp as the weight broke on vine underneath except for a tied around her waist. "Don't let go!" she yelled.

"I can't anyway," Nightsky responded. "I said be careful."

"I was till I remembered the fall," Corisla said still gripping on to Nightsky's leg. Corisla looked over to side to large tree branch. Corisla sighed. She started swinging her legs back and forward. "I'm going to the swing to the large tree branch."

"What if the vine breaks?" Nightsky asked looking at it vine.

"Umm," Corisla said still swinging. "Hope for the best." Nightsky didn't bother to respond as she continued to look at the weakening vine. Corisla continued to swing back and forward get her feet getting close enough to jump off.

"Corisla, hurry," Nightsky said.

"Two more swings."

"You have one."

Corisla swung as hard as she could ready to jump but the vine snapped. Corisla and Nightsky screamed as they fell as Corisla lost her grip of Nightsky's leg. Corisla quickly closed her eyes to brace for impact. She felt a slight pain and… she felt wet. Corisla quickly opened her eyes. She soon saw she was underwater. Corisla quickly swam to the top and gasped for air. She then saw Nightsky swimming to the land of grass and quickly followed. Two quickly climbed up to shore and panted for air.

"We're down," Corisla said still panting.

"Shut up, copycat," Nightsky groaned.

Corisla frowned. "A 'thank you' princess, but you know what?" Nightsky didn't even bother to turn. "I would rather be untangled up there than down here with you."

Nightsky turned to her furious. "Well, I'd rather be home than here with you, but I don't even know if I can!" she yelled.

Corisla's frown quickly turned to concern. This even the first Nightsky even mentioned about her home. "What's did you say?" even though she heard every word.

Before Nightsky could say word, they heard a voice. "Hello? Hello? Is anyone out there?" Before either could respond, a woman with long, dark brown hair and blue eyes came towards them. She wore a faded, white tank top, walks barefoot, and wears a long, brown sarong that reaches to just above her ankles. The sarong is held up by a knot tied on her right side, which exposed most of her right leg. "Oh my," was all the woman said as she stared at two soaking wet, bitter girls. "What happened?" she finally asked.

"We fell and landed in the water," Nightsky answered.

The woman looked up and with confused look. "I haven't seen you before," Nightsky raised her eyebrow, but before the Nightsky could ask anything the woman continued. "How did you get up there?"

"That's a longer story," Corisla said quickly.

The woman sighed as she held out both her hands to them. "Well, come on let's get you dried off before you catch cold and then we can talk."

The two girls exchanged looks. They really didn't want go wondering off with a complete stranger but being soaking wet in the jungle wasn't a good option either. "Thank you," Nightsky answered as she Corisla each grabbed the woman's hand. "Miss…"

"Jane Porter, but please call me Jane."

* * *

It took few hours for Corisla and Nightsky's clothes as well as for Jane to take the two to her campground and found her tea bags and make tea. Two girls sat quietly as the two were still very bitter with each other inside Jane's work went. Jane walked through with two cups in her hands. "Here you are," Jane said as he handed the two cups to the girls. "Sorry for the mess," she continued as she walked to an old movie projector. "We were preparing to pack unless father comes back with more time." The girls exchanged looks but didn't say a word. Jane gave a two a confused look. "Are you two friends?"

"No," Corisla answered.

"Complicated," Nightsky responded.

Jane sighed. "I see."

"Jane," said a deep voice.

Jane turned around as the two girls behind Jane. There was a man with brown hair styled in long dreadlocks with light green-blue colored eyes and a muscular body than is very tanned. He wore almost no clothes except a tattered, brown loincloth around his waist and walking on his knuckles as well as his feet and beside him was Sora.

"Tarzan," Jane said with a little surprise.

"Sora!" both Corisla and Nightsky said in unison dropping their cups as they came to Sora's side causing him to smile.

Jane smiled. "I see this is your friend," said Jane as she examined the three children. "So, you all aren't related to Tarzan."

Jane than thought for a minute. "Are you here to study the gorillas as well?" she asked.

"Highly doubtful," said a deep polite voice. Jane frowned as he looked over the four people. There entered a man. He was standing very tall, having thinning brown hair as well as a pencil thin mustache as black colored eyes. He wore a dignified English hunter attire. Alongside him, was Donald and Goofy.

"Sora! Corisla! Nightsky!" Goody yelled excited.

Donald and Sora smiled at each other. "Donald! Goofy!" Sora cheered. But as quickly as he did, Donald and Sora glared at each other and then turned away from each other.

"Ah, fellas?" Goofy asked.

Two didn't answer as even Corisla and Nightsky started to glare at each other once again leaving the tent silent.

The man scoffed. "Looking for gorillas and we find a circus of clowns."

Jane folded her arms as she continued to frown. "Mr. Clayton, please. These are our guest."

Clayton scoffed as he started to leave. "Indeed, not much for hunting gorillas."

Jane groaned as went to tents exit as Clayton left. "Mr. Clayton, for the last time, we are studying them, not hunting them! This is research!" Clayton didn't respond causing Jane to sigh. She then turned back to the others with a tired smile. "Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home."

"You have a hunter to research gorillas?" Nightsky asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mr. Clayton is a guide through the jungle, while my father and I researched gorillas. Sadly, we haven't found any and we were running out of time. So my father went back to England to see if get us more time." Jane then looked to the whole group. "Once he returns, he and Tarzan can escort you back."

"I'm staying," Donald and Sora said at the same time.

Sora and Corisla both looked at Donald in shock. "Huh?"

Goofy then dug in his pocket and took out a strange red block with orange dots. "Hey, fellas, look what we found. Look at this."

The group gathered around Goofy to look at the objects as Jane and Tarzan seemed to be working on the old movie projector. "What's that?" Sora asked.

"It's a gummi block," Nightsky said matter or fact tone.

"A what?" Corisla asked

"It's the same stuff that builds our ship," Goofy answered.

"What does that mean then?" Corisla asked with arms folded.

"The king could be here," Donald answered.

Corisla gave a bitter glanced at Nightsky. "Of course."

"So, we're going to work together to look for him," Donald. Sora and Corisla both glared at Donald. Donald glared at them confused. "What?"

"This is half the reason of why we crashed here!" Corisla said loudly.

"Fine, we'll tag along," said Sora. Corisla frowned. "For now."

"Guys," Nightsky muttered as Goofy looked at the three a little worried.

"For now," Donald responded.

Nightsky rolled her eyes as she went over to Jane. "So, Jane how do you know gorillas are out here anyway?"

Jane looked them as the group started to form towards her. "Because of Tarzan," she said as gestured towards him.

Corisla cocked her head to the side. "Tarzan?"

Jane nodded. "You see Tarzan was apparently raised by gorillas." The group looked to Tarzan, who was looking at them but was pretty silent. "So communicating with him is not easy, but he is learning."

"Oh," Sora started. "So, he was speaking gorilla back there with me."

Corisla looked at him. "Talked to you?"

Sora nodded. "After we fought a cheetah, he called Sabor, I asked where Kairi, Sophia, Riku, and Tobin were. He said they were here, but one word I didn't understand."

Corisla smiled. "Really?" Sora nodded.

Jane tapped her chin. "Well, we can use the projector."

"Uh, how come?" Goofy asked.

"We've slides we brought from home to show and teach Tarzan new words," Jane explained. "There is one problem though."

"What's that?" Nightsky asked.

"With us half packing," Jane said. "I've miss placed 7 slides I haven't showed him."

Sora pumped his fist. "We'll split up and look for them."

"I'll look with Donald and Goofy," Nightsky quickly said.

"Good, I'm with Sora," Corisla quickly said before Sora could question and grabbed Sora's wrist. "Come on, Sora." She dragged Sora out of the tent. Leaving an annoyed Donald, an irritated Nightsky, a confused and worried Goofy, exasperated Jane, and a silent Tarzan.

* * *

Jane and Tarzan stayed inside of the tent as Donald, Goofy and Nightsky looked on one side of the campground as Sora and Corisla looked on the other.

"So," Sora started as Corisla continued looked inside a create. "Why are mad at Nightsky?"

Corisla scoffed as she continued to look for the slides. "Why are you mad at Donald?"

Sora frowned. "He doesn't even try to help look for the them." Corisla didn't answer causing Sora get near her and look in the create too. "Is that why you're mad at Nightsky?"

"No!" Corisla said as she started to roughly look through the items. "I'm mad because she called me copycat. She says that I'm copying you when it comes to the keyblade.

"So, your mad because it's not true?" he questioned.

"No, I'm mad cause I don't know her or like her and I think she might be right!" Corisla slammed a item as she slide down against the create.

Sora sighed as she slid down with her. He then gave a nervous laugh. "You know I'm not good at this."

Corisla sighed. "I don't even really want the keyblade, but when you lite up the room in Wonderland. I felt… I guess… I was wondering why I couldn't do it."

Sora hummed as held out his hand and summoned his keyblade. "I guess I don't know either," he admitted. "I just felt it in my heart."

Corisla sighed as she held out her hand and summoned her keyblade. "I don't feel it like that. It's more like an instinct. A will or something."

Sora just let his keyblade disappear. "Do you think I'm wrong with Donald?" he asked.

Corisla looked at Donald, Goofy and Nightsky looking for the slides too. She looked back at Sora as let her hands slowly disappear. "We were really want to find them. I guess they really want the find their friend." Sora nodded in a little understanding. Corisla then lightly punched him in the arm. Sora winced as grabbed his arm and glared at her. "Don't tell you dare tell them that! I'm still upset!"

"Okay, Okay," Sora winced. He then slowly stood and helped Corisla up. "I guess we still have to find the slides." Corisla gave a nervous giggle as she pulled out three slides. Sora stepped back and shock. "You had them?!"

Corisla shrugged innocently. "I needed… to toss a few things."

Sora just placed his hand on the back of his head and chuckled just causing Corisla to scratch the back of his head nervously with a red face. She felt silly while Sora just chuckled it off with that 'Sora smile.' It almost felt like old times.

* * *

The group soon entered back into the tent. Donald, Goofy, and Nightsky found 4 slides and Sora and Corisla had the three.

Jane took the slides. "Oh, these are it. Thank you," She then looked to Tarzan, who almost instantly Tarzan walked beside old film projector. "These are some new slides." Tarzan gave a slight smile and nodded. "Okay." Jane turned on the light in the film projector. Jane put in the first slide.

The first slide came. There was a castle in black and white that stood on a hill. Sora seemed to freeze and slightly lean forward. Corisla froze but didn't lean forward. Instead, she heard something. " _Come on, I'm waiting!"_

"Sora. Corisla," Nightsky called.

Sora stopped leaning and loosened up and Corisla loosened up as well. "What's wrong?" Goofy asked. "You two were actin' a little funny."

"Huh? Oh umm… nothing," Sora answered.

"Yeah… I'm fine," Corisla said. She could help but stare it longer. The castle… it was so familiar but… I couldn't she nor Sora ever left the island in our lives. The voice was familiar too… but she couldn't place.

The less clips were uneventful. The second was a dramatic pose of man giving a woman flowers. The third was an old woman holding a baby up. The fourth was a gorilla. The fifth were two men fighting. The sixth was a ship. And the seventh was a man on a large bike.

Jane then looked to Tarzan. "Well, Tarzan?" she questioned.

Tarzan stared at the blank "*&&x%," he repeated which sound like gorilla.

"I guess not," Corisla said.

Sora stepped towards Tarzan. "Where are my friends? Riku and Kairi? Where are Sophia and Tobin?" he asked in an almost begging tone.

"Please," Tarzan looked to Corisla, who had the same almost begging tone. "They're important to us."

Tarzan hesitated but then shook his head.

"Hey, I thought—" Sora started.

"That just leaves one place." Everyone turned to the entrance to see Clayton walk in. They stared at him as he walked to Sora. "Young man, we've been in this jungle for sometime now, but we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager that they're with the gorillas. However, Tarzan refuses to take us to them.

Jane shook head. "Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide theme there without a good reason. Surely you—"

"Then take us there!" Clayton said as walked to Tarzan and stared down at him. "Take us to the gorillas! Gor-ill-as."

"That's not fair," Nightsky said as she glared at him.

Clayton glared back at Nightsky. "Young lady, it is the only place in the jungle, where we have seen. Unless you don't to find your friends."

Tarzan looked at Sora and Corisla, who just stared with eyes that almost looked pleading. Tarzan then nodded. "We go," he said.

Jane looked worried as Clayton looked please. "Tarzan… are you sure?"

"Tarzan, go see Kerchak," was Tarzan's only response.

"Kerchak?" Donald questioned.

"He must be the leader," Clayton answered. "Perfect, I'll go along as an escort."

Nightsky folded her arms. "I think we'll be fine with Tarzan. We can very well take care of ourselves."

"Non-sense," Clayton protested. "Tarzan can only to do so much on his own. Besides the jungle is dangerous place. It's better to go in numbers. That is what I'm here for." Before Nightsky, could protest anymore he exited the tent.

Tarzan soon exited the tent as well as Sora, Donald and Goofy followed and Jane hesitantly followed as well. Corisla was about to follow but Nightsky grabbed her shoulder. "Listen, I know at this moment, you don't like me but—"

"You think somethings wrong," Corisla answered.

Nightsky let her go. "Then you feel it too?"

Corisla started to walk out as Nightsky followed. "That's one thing we can agree on."


	10. The Hunter

**_Chapter 10_**

 ** _The Hunter_**

Corisla wasn't too happy about having to climb up the vines again after falling from it but this was apparently the only way to see Kerchak, the leader of the gorillas. From what little Tarzan could say, Kerchak hated humans so getting him to even give them answers would be tough. Clayton, of course, said he couldn't climb up the up the vines as it was too much for him in his age. So, they left him, but Corisla was too comfortable about leaving him.

* * *

The group finally made it to the high above the ground. Sora looked around where. "So, where is he?"

"Umm, Sora," Corisla said as he tapped his shoulder getting his attention. She then pointed to see a large gorilla walked out on the large tree branch. From behind him, there was a smaller gorilla following him. It must be his mate.

Tarzan stood in front speaking gorilla. Sora turned to Corisla. "What do you think he's saying?" Sora whispered. Corisla shrugged.

"He's begging." Sora and Corisla turned to Nightsky, who wasn't even looking the two but the conversation in front. "He feels he needs to help us. I know because we all know that feeling." Sora and Corisla just looked at each other. They did, all too well.

The conversation stopped as there was silence. The smaller gorilla looked at Kerchak. She looked so conflicted. Goofy leaned over to Donald. "Did he get that?" he asked in a whisper.

"No," Donald said a bit louder than a whisper but no one really heard.

"Kerchak," Tarzan said in both English and gorilla.

Kerchak stared at Tarzan for a moment and then looked in the distance. He then started to walk away faster than he did before. The smaller gorilla looked back with a sad look and followed behind him. Tarzan seemed saddened as his shoulders slumped.

Nightsky tapped the side of her cheek. "I wonder," she said aloud. Before Sora or Corisla could respond, Nightsky quickly ran past them and quickly climbed down.

"Hmmm," Goofy said aloud causing the rest of the group to him. "That Kerchak, fella, seemed sorta distracted by something."

Sora looked confused. "But what he be distracted by?" he asked.

Corisla shrugged. "He could just not want to help us… or both."

Donald then turned and pointed to the side where Kerchak was looking. "Isn't the tree house that way?"

Suddenly there was a panting sound, causing the group including Tarzan looked to see Nightsky climbing the vines of the tree. Corisla quickly went over pulled her up causing her to fall on her butt while Nightsky fell on her knees. Nightsky then slowly looked up. "Where's… Clayton?" she asked panting.

Sora looked shocked. "He should be down there."

Nightsky quickly shook her head as she stood up. "I decided to check and when I came down he was nowhere in sight."

Corisla then looked shocked still sitting. "Then where?"

Tarzan looked toward the tree house with worried eyes. "Oh no," he said in English.

* * *

In the treehouse, a small gorilla was playing with the globe by hitting it and watched it spin. On the other side, a good distance away, Clayton had his shotgun leveled and ready.

* * *

Donald, surprisingly, was the first to reach the top and saw what Clayton was doing. He ran towards him and gave a loud yell. Clayton was surprised and pulled the trigger but his aim was off. The bullet hit the globe scaring the small gorilla causing her to run up the stairs to the balcony. There Kerchak entered looking over the situation.

"What's the big idea?!" Donald at Clayton, who was on the ground just as the others entered.

Before Clayton could even answer, he walked passed them looking at Kerchak. "Wait, Kerchak, please!" he begged in English. Kerchak just stared. Corisla and others couldn't help but do the same staring back. Kerchak then gestured to the small gorilla and the two exited.

Tarzan looked back at Clayton angry, the most Corisla had seen. The group soon followed with the same look. "What on earth were you thinking?!" yelled Corisla. "I can tell you: you weren't!"

Clayton looked at them with bit of shock. "You don't understand. I was trying to…" he then gave an innocent smile. "A snake slithered by, you see. I see I saved that poor gorilla's life."

Nightsky folded her arms. "Yes, I bet you saw the snake from all the way on the ground level."

Sora glared. "Ah, you have good eye sight for someone who can't climb a tree, by the way how did you get up here?" he asked sarcastically.

Clayton frowned and growled a little. "This is just a big misunderstanding."

Suddenly his gun suddenly few to the ground much Clayton's surprise. Corisla turned to see Nightsky had pushed down with her magic. "Tell that to Jane, when we tell her what you did."

* * *

How could you do such a thing?!" Jane yelled in anger back inside of the tent.

The group had brought Clayton back and told Jane everything including his excuse, to say the least Jane was not happy and neither was everyone else. Tarzan refused to say a word.

"No, Miss Porter," Clayton started to explain. "As I told you I was not aiming for the gorilla. There was a snake—"

"There was no snake!" Corisla yelled angrily. "Not even a sign of one and we looked!"

"Yeah," Sora added. "And you left us in the jungle by ourselves."

Jane started trembling with anger getting very close to Clayton. "You are not to go anywhere near the gorillas again!"

"All because of one mishap?" Clayton still trying to argue. "Come now…" he slowly stopped and frowned. Tarzan and Sora stood in front of Jane with the same anger Jane had. Corisla, Nightsky, Donald, and Goofy stood at the side with the same expression. Clayton wanted to say something but saw he was out numbered. He growled a little and walked out the tent, defeated.

* * *

Clayton growled as he was a good distance away. "What am I doing with these imbeciles?" as he took out his pipe. He came here to catch to them not to research them, the blasted creatures! They would make him rich back in England. Now he was stopped and pushed around by some fools, a woman, and mere children. Children!

Clayton was suddenly surrounded by black thin clouds but he didn't even notice. "Blast gorillas! I'll hunt down every last one! No one will stop me! NO ONE!"

Suddenly he heard a noise. He then loaded his gun.

* * *

 _BANG!_ The groups flinched as they turned to the tent opening. "Clayton," Tarzan said loudly.

Donald waved it off. "Leave him."

Nightsky glared down at Donald. "Donald."

"Look what he did?" Donald said.

Corisla folded her arms and sighed. "He's a horrible person. He needs to learn a lesson."

Jane then turned away looking worried. "Mr. Clayton was not wrong about the jungle being dangerous. He may get hurt on his own. "

Tarzan grunted a little getting everyone's attention. "Help, Clayton."

Sora nodded. "We have to see him if he's okay."

Goofy nodded. He then looked to Donald and Corisla. Corisla frowned. He was a liar and a bit of a jerk but… he was still a person, who was in need. "Fine, we'll check."

Donald sighed exasperated seeming to be on board. The group quickly went out of the tent to stop dead in their tracks, seeing something bad.

"Heartless!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, It's short. I had missed a lot post for this. So I decided to post this. I still hope you enjoy it!**


	11. It is still alive, but

Hello, Sailor Luck, here. This message is for my Kingdom Hearts story: **Door to Darkness: Echo of the Heart** and Snow White with Red Hair story: **This Star will** **Shine.** I am still doing these stories and I still love these franchises but it will talk longer than movies stories I have. For Kingdom hearts' stories, I need to look at the game for fighting scenes and write them down AND look at the script and that takes awhile. For Snow White with Red Hair's story, I need to watch the video pause for every instant because there is NO script around. If found a website let me know because it would be much easier because takes a good amount of time.

So these stories are still around but they will take a while. So please be patient with me. So till then, you can read my other stories I have if you'd like. But I am Sailor Luck, so luck is on my side. But till then **Bye-nee!**


End file.
